Season Touch Precure!
by Bellxshiq
Summary: All they wanted was a normal life, until an unexpected arrival of a being not from their earth appeared. Things are changing, and the truths are told. Their origin and future were decided by one. The one they need to find is nowhere to be seen. The one they need to defeat is always causing a scene. Four girls will use their power and stop the evil that lurks in our world.
1. Prologue: The Begining

It all started with the first flower that bloomed on earth. Was it really Adam and Eve who were the first humans on earth? No, a little human who had no name, became alive from the first ever flower that bloomed. She never felt lonely, by having the plants on her side. No humans bothered her, her only friend was God.

God gave her everything she needed to make sure this planet would be livable. She is now known as Mother Nature, but between her and God, she is named Earthlight. She lives in the clouds, watching new humans become born each day. Always wishing she could greet them, but couldn't risk being killed by the evil. God decided he will take over, and placed Earthlight in a world of her own. Her own planet. Earthlight wanted everything to be perfect before she left.

She soon noticed that the weather changed more frequently. The leaves turned brown and once time passed, it fell off. Just then, snowflakes began falling from the clouded sky. She tasted a bright blue shimmering flake. Immediately it melted on her tongue. All the snow melted and grass ascended from the wet surface. Leaves rose from their trunks. A variety of flowers grew. The sun came out from the shadows and shined on Earthlight. This cycle continued for many years until Earthlight was ready.

"Seasons" She muttered.

"I'm calling this cycle Seasons!" She shouted with delight.

"Seasons, what an excellent title"

Earthlight observed each change of weather closely. It had the same order always. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter. She agreed with the names and prepared for her own world.

God promised he wouldn't interfere with her work. Only if it gets out of control. Earthlight made sure there were protectors of these precious seasons.

Earthlight kept watching on Earth every day. She knew Earth will be perfect this way and God was doing a good job keeping it stable. The wish to return is what she wanted. Wanting to befriend another, but unable to pass the gate to Earth. She finally decided that she would create humans on her own planet. Each day different humans and animals became alive. But she felt like she was copying earth. Earthlight came to a conclusion and merged animals and humans together. Furries grew upon the land, still, some humans and animals live there, but mainly Furries. She felt great about her own creation, a whole planet where she can control anything. Being quite a small planet, not many visitors from earth has ever visited. She sees the same people every day and wanted something new for a change.

For millions of years, everything was the same on her planet but not on earth. She observed Earth but everything has changed. People damage the environment easily, sadly not caring how long she took to make it. Earthlight stopped watching Earth and observed her own planet. Her fantasy didn't last much longer. An unknown shaded figure intruded Gaia. It's eyes filled with yellow and her body drenched in black.

"My name is Dark Nature" the unknown female said.

Her appearance was quite disturbing. She brought her hand up, a black light shining from her hands.

"I'm here to finally end you once and for all"

She tried to attack Earthlight, but lucky the guardians interfered and battled her. Dark laughed and impaled them with her pointy nails. The guardians all fall down, heavily injured.

"I have the same magic as you, don't expect me to go easy on you"

Earthlight took her wand which shined brightly. They fought for hours, blood escaping our bodies each hit they took. The fight had no end. Dark's energy was drained out. Earthlight became aware of the destruction and stood back.

"I will come back," Dark Nature said.

Her body disappeared into the black mist. Earthlight looked at the sky while the damaged guardians lay idle beside her. She stood up, walking towards her large orb where she observes Earth.

"She will come back..."

She placed her hand on the orb, a flash of light shining over her body. She glanced over at the Guardians and headed to them with a frown.

"They died because of my selfish decisions, if they never came, this wouldn't have happened. This time I hope no one will be killed again."

"Lucky there are these fighters call Precure"

She placed her hand on one of the guardians.

"With this new baby, they will be raised on Earth, and protected from all the danger that lingers around, I believe these 4 girls will stop Dark Nature once she is revived once again"

A shimmering ball of light came out of all 4 guardians.

"They will be with an earth family, I will inform their new families that their child is special. Even if it is not theirs, I hope they will understand."

The 4 balls went through the orb.

"I hope they will be well, my grandchildren"

A glowing ball of light came out of her as well.

"Lead these girls, and guide them well, Earthlight"

The ball of light went through her large mirror reflecting the horrors of Gaia. Mother Nature fell to the ground, and everything started to crumble. Her only hope was the precures.


	2. The fateful meeting

The Fateful Meeting

* * *

Wind gushes through the fields with the scent of floral roaming the land. Flowers of each kind protected the surface. A beautiful young girl standing on a hill covered with dark green grass. Her long straight pink hair stopped at her knees as she wears a bateau topped paneled bottomed dress with no shoes. A man in fancy clothing like he was dressed for a party stood right beside her. They both held hands. The girl smiled at the man but suddenly, the man slowly started to fade away. Everything started to fade. The sky grew dark, dark clouds hurriedly gathering. The flowers began to wither as grass dried up. Leaves fell while their tree began to rot. The air was cold. She was all alone.

"Help me, please" A desperate cry for help. The world that a young unknown creature loved became ruined.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The sound of an annoying alarm clock went off. Mei's eyes shot open then looked both ways. She lifted her head from her pillow, immediately tapping the dismiss icon on her phone. Out comes a disgusting yawn as her arms stretch up. The sneaky cold shiver came across her body. _Is the AC still on? No wonder why it's so cold in here..._

Standing up from the bed, she marched to the bathroom with her bunny slippers. Her normal routine in the morning was: brush teeth, brush hair, style hair, put on lotion, slip on a prepared outfit for the day, and finally, admire her beautiful self on her dusty mirror. After 10 minutes of fixing herself up, she heads downstairs only to see a mess in the living room.

"M-E-I" shouted her very loud yet optimistic sister, Satsuki.

Mei took a U-turn to the kitchen. "Yea?" She yawned.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY NOTEBOOK?" Satsuki panicked.

Mei seated herself down in front of a freshly made plate of eggs and bacon.

"Didn't you leave it in the basement?" Mei answered.

"I ALREADY CHECKED THE BASEMENT!" Satsuki threw couch cushions in the air.

With no luck finding her notebook in the living room, Satsuki approached the kitchen in a hurry. Mei didn't care and sipped her green tea in silence. Satsuki stood behind her very frustrated about her missing book. Satsuki wore a button down bright sky-blue blouse with her sleeves rolled to her elbows and purple jeaned shorts. Once she finds her notebook, her next destination was school.

"Can you lend me yours?" She suddenly begged

"No, I keep giving it to you and you never give it back" Mei fired back.

"Mei please?" Satsuki begged even more.

She sat down beside Mei as she removes her glasses to reveal her evil and irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Your 19, and you're still giving me that look?" Mei chuckled.

"Pretty please" Satsuki blinked a couple times to make the puppy eyes irresistible to look at.

Mei tried to avoid eye contact from Satsuki, but her eyes just kept getting bigger.

"F-fine... It's on my desk..." Mei finally gave up.

She jumped out of her seat with joy.

"Thank you" Satsuki hugged her tightly.

She released from the hug, disappearing in a flash.

As she was about to begin eating her eggs, her eyes wandered off to the clock.

 _8... 27?! Crap I'm late!_

She ran out of the kitchen without saying goodbye to her untouched plate. Back inside her bright room, she quickly reviewed her outfit from her full body mirror. She wore a nice peach flowy mini skirt, with an oversized chocolate brown fur sweater that showed part of her shoulder. Finally, she went inside her jewelry box, placing on her sliver ring with a pink and green flower with a little white stone in the middle. _I look good. Wait… is this too much?_ She blushed. _I should wear something else!_

"Damn Mei, you are looking good!" Satsuki whistled.

Mei turned around her cheeks as red as a tomato. Satsuki walked up to her.

"Close your eyes"

"W-Why?"

"Just close them, it will only be for a second"

Mei shut her eyes tight. Satsuki played around with her hair. Mei could feel strands of her hair being moved around. Since her sister was close, Mei could smell her perfume. A nice scent. A floral scent.

"And I'm done!"

Mei peeked one eye open. Her chocolate brown hair became two-sided braids connected to a ponytail. She opened the other eye, placing her hand on the ponytail.

"Satsuki... this"

"I know, you look Fab"

Mei let out a little laugh.

"Ah and the last finishing touch"

She clipped on a pink bow on the elastic.

"And you're done! Ah, I wish I could go back to middle school" Satsuki sighed.

"With your personality, people would believe you're still in middle school"

"Hey!"

Mei bursts into laughter as Satsuki marches out of her room _. I can't wait to see Naoki again! I wonder what he will say about my outfit._ She'd giggle.

"Oh, thinking about Naoki hmm" Satsuki poked her head back inside Mei's door.

Mei glances back at the door.

"Satsuki leave already!"

"Naoki and Mei sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shut up!" Mei runs out of her room, blushing in embarrassment.

"Mei, why are you going to see Naoki anyway?" Satsuki asked.

She stopped.

"He is going to show me the new school, and help me get my uniform"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Stumbling down the stairs, Mei grabbed her little bright pink handbag with a little bear charm on the silver zipper. She placed on her ballet flats and opened the door. _Naoki, here I come._

Mei's friend Naoki waited in the park in silence. He sat down on the wooden bench with scratches all over its handles. Pedestrians kept passing by him but sadly none of them was Mei. Was she always this Tardy?

"I wonder what's taking Mei so long." He sighed.

Naoki dressed casually for their _date_. He wore a navy-blue sweater with the letters M.O.O in the middle, along with grey sweats and black vans. His outfit didn't match his chocolate hair color. He didn't care though.

"NAOKI!" Mei cried from a distance.

Naoki looked both ways but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. The sound of panting awfully came close. He looked behind the bench only to notice Mei running with her arms waving in the air.

"Naoki, sorry for being so late" Mei panted.

She sat beside him, fanning herself with her hand.

"Um, are you okay?" He politely asked

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine"

It started to become awkward. Luckily Naoki thought up conversation topics if this were the case.

"You look very cute" He whispered.

Her face went peach red.

"T-Thank you"

Sadly, all those topics vanished after his attempt to flirt.

"Are you ready?"

She looked at him, revealing a soft smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah"

She stood up, stretching her arms in the air. He stood up right after.

"Shall we?"

"We shall"

He attempted to take her hand, but she started walking before he had the chance. They finally make their way to the clothing store that sells all types of uniforms. The store was across the park Naoki waited at.

Mei stopped.

"Naoki "

He stopped once she stopped.

"Yea?"

He looked at her, but her focus was on the sky.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Naoki also glanced at the sky, but he saw nothing except spread out clouds.

"It's like a blue shiny... BIRD?" Mei gasped.

"Birds always fly in the sky, that's a surprise to you?"

"Are birds supposed to be flying down, quickly?" Mei became alarmed.

"Maybe it spotted a buffet, I don't know" He shrugged.

Since Mei deeply loved animals, whenever she spotted one in desperate need of help she never hesitated to assist. For some reason, she felt like she had to go. Like it was her mission.

"Naoki, you go ahead, I'm going to check it out"

Mei ran towards the direction of the bird's drop.

"Ah Mei! Don't leave me behind!" Naoki followed her.

They ran down the path that connected the park to a large plot a land full of trees. The two were unfamiliar with the area, but it didn't stop Mei's course.

They entered the forest. Tall trees surrounded the area. There was barely any space to walk but they managed. They kept walking forward, keeping their focus on the little blue light in the distance. Naoki kept his eyes on the ground. He noticed a small brown figure unresponsive on the surface. Feeling alarmed, Naoki quickly grabbed Mei's hand, pulling her into his arms. Mei's face immediately turned red.

"You were about to step on the squirrel" He mentioned once he got a better look at it.

Mei's attention fell to the black squirrel lying flat on the grass.

"I-Is he dead?" She nervously asked.

"I doubt it, let's just continue, and watch where you're going" Naoki released from the _hug_.

She nodded, her face slowly going back to her natural peach color.

Mei and Naoki carried on their search for the birdie. Though It was difficult to know exactly where they are.

"Help me" A voice in the distance. Almost like a desperate cry.

Mei quickly turned to Naoki.

"Did you say something?"

He shakes his head.

"Please" The voice cried.

Mei stopped, looking around the forest.

"Something wrong?" asked Naoki.

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a little girl's voice"

"Nope"

"I'm going crazy huh?"

After the long walk that felt endless, they finally found the little blue bird on the ground. There were no trees in this spot, it was almost like the center of the forest. The trees around them formed a circle, meaning you can enter and leave in any spot. The bird laid on the grass peacefully but unresponsive. Mei went down on her knees and gently picked it up. She held the bird like it was her own child. Though Mei didn't know the feeling of motherhood yet. It was chilly but not as cold as the weather on tv stated. Spring had just begun.

"Oh look, her wing is damaged" Naoki said.

"Her? How do you know it's female?" Mei gave him a slight glare.

"There's nothing between its legs!"

"Naoki! Birds don't have one!"

"Then how do they have children?"

"I don't know! Maybe you should pay attention in science!" Mei hesitated.

"I don't want to be a scientist when I'm older, so I don't need to listen to that stuff"

She facepalmed.

Mei went inside her baby pink small handbag, taking out a small roll of bandage wrap.

"Why do you have bandage wrap with you?" Naoki peeks over at her bag.

"A coincidence?"

"Sure..."

"Naoki do me a favor and grab its wing"

Naoki came in front of her kneeling and placed his hands gently on the little bird's broken wing.

"Ok, what's next?" He looked up at Mei with worry.

"Snap it back in place!" Mei gestured her hands like she snapped a chicken bone in half.

"WHAT? IM NOT TRYING TO KILL THE BIRD!" Naoki pushed the bird that remained in his palm over to Mei.

"You're not going to kill the bird, you're just snapping her wing back in place" Mei reassured him.

"This is the worst way to help fix a bird's wing"

"Do you want it to wait to be checked out at the vet? They probably won't fix it since she's a stray"

Naoki looked at Mei, his eyes were full of worry. He brought the bird close to him. His only needed to use one hand for this operation. He held the tip of the wing but Mei moved it down closer to the crack. Naoki closed his eyes as he slowly bent the bird's wing forward. A loud snap echoed.

"OWWWW" cried out the bird.

Naoki's eyes shot open while Mei stared in shock.

"THE BIRD TALKS?" He dropped the bird before crawls away from the creature.

"Never heard a bird talk before?" her voice sounded a bit wheezy.

"WE SHOULD'VE TAKEN IT TO THE VET INSTEAD" Naoki began to panic.

"Its fine, it will heal on its own" The bird sighed.

Mei stared at the bird in astonishment.

The bird looked back at Mei, but her eyes drifted down to the ring on Mei's finger that shimmered with the gaze of light from above.

"That ring!" The bird gasped.

Mei gazes down at her hand.

"What about my ring?"

"I've been looking for you! Mei, right?" The bird approached Mei.

"THE BIRD KNOWS YOU?" Naoki got up on his feet. He began circling the two in disbelief.

"You been looking for me?"

"Yes! You are a guardian of spring. I've been looking for you for a very long time!"

"How am I the guardian of spring?" Mei felt confused.

"Because you were given the powers of Spring at birth!"

"Woah, this is all coming too fast"

A loud roar came from a distance that was close to where the three was. They all looked over at the direction of the trees in front of them.

"W-what was that?" croaked Naoki.

"The Ursas is coming!" The bird began to panic.

"The what?" Mei started to wonder if this was all a dream.

"We have to get out of here!" the bird went behind Mei and attempted to push her towards the exit. Wherever the exit was.

"It took us forever to get here, and plus we have no idea how to get back!" Mei sighed.

"Let's just run and see wherever our feet take us" Naoki grabbed Mei's hand.

Naoki and Mei ran as fast as they could, while the bird stayed inside Mei's handbag. Trees constantly blocked the straight path they wished to cross. There was no sign of an exit. Just more identical trees that they hopefully passed.

Mei's ring started to shine a bright green. She gazed down curious what her ring was doing. Once her eyes laid upon it, her body stopped. Her hand released from Naoki's soft grip.

Naoki stopped once he felt her hand leave his.

"Mei what's wrong, we have to hurry!"

She threw her handbag over at Naoki. He thankfully caught it.

"Mei?"

"Get out of here and run!" Mei yelled. Her voice got slightly lower.

"Stop talking nonsense, I'm not leaving you!" Naoki reached his hand out to her.

"Naoki please!"

He looked at Mei, with his eyes full of worry again. She managed to reveal a small smile.

"Mei probably wouldn't remember this" Mei's hazel eyes changed into a bright green.

"Mochi, make sure you guide her well" Mei resembled someone the bird knew. The bird gasped.

"Earthlight?"

"Now hurry and get out of here!" Mei turned around.

"I'm not leaving-"

"Hurry up and go screamer" The bird smirked.

Naoki's hand formed into a fist. He turned on his heel with his brows narrowed. His feet moved on its own. Soon they grew a big distance from Mei.

Another loud roar came behind the trees.

"So, you're the Ursas?"

A large body stood in front of Mei. Large fur covered its whole body. It was hard to tell where its eyes were. It had an unappealing appearance of a bear. A little black butterfly with pointy wings stood on top its nose.

"Now let's end this quickly" Mei stretched her arms up.

The bear growled.

"Spring!" she pecked the ring.

She brought up her hand in front her face.

"Precure, Touch my inner season!"

A gush of light escaped the ring. Her body was tied with long green vines that came out with the light. Her clothes vanished piece by piece. The vines formed a new outfit. A bright girl dress mixed with pink petals coming out from the end that connected with sheep fur shorts. A large pink bow tied in the middle of her dress with a white daisy in the middle of the bow. The vines tied in her hair, her braids loosen up and drop down to her shoulders. Her hair combined with the vines. Long pink hair in pigtails fell to her knees. Two hot pink bows stick to the elastic. She moved her hands around, feeling the nice texture of her fingerless green gloves.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"I'll let Mei decide her name"

"For now, I'm known as Precure"

"Precure?"

Mei took the chance of sprinted towards the bear to land an attack near its face. Her leg shoots across his jaw, sending it to the ground. She sent a couple hard punches at its large stomach.

"You sure are slow" She grinned.

She gave the bear no chance of landing a hit on her. Another attack on its face than to its lower limbs. Mei grabs onto its hand and with all her might, tosses him in the air. It hit multiple tree branches. She flew up right behind him.

"Let's finish this"

She prepared herself for the next attack, having her fist on her side.

"Precure, Spring mighty impact!"

Her body flies forward as her hand sends a massive punch at the butterfly on his nose. Immediately, once her hand touched the butterfly, it began to crumble into dust. They both began to fall.

"Don't worry you will be back to normal in no time"

She gathered her hands and closed her eyes.

"Precure, Spring calming sensation!"

Sunlight focused on the two falling slowly to the surface. Petals began to fall from the sky onto them. The branches that fallen off their trees rose up and connected back to their owner.

"Never make the darkness take over you again" They both landed gently on the grass. The petals circled around the bear. Slowly the bear's size shrunk. A tiny cub laid in the middle of the petals, sleeping peacefully.

"May you find peace in the future" She smiled at the cub.

She looked back at the direction Naoki and the bird went. She flew up on large trunks of trees.

"Sorry about my weight, Mei should stop stress eating" She giggled as she jumped from branch to branch.

Naoki finally escaped the forest. He tripped on a large rock, his body tumbling down, onto the pavement. The bird fell out of the bag but didn't face any major collision with the cement. The two of them ended up in a parking lot. The lot had a long road attached to it that led to the main road.

"Ow... you can't be more careful?" The bird whined.

He quickly stood up but tumbled a bit once he felt a sting from his knee. He noticed the bad damage his knee took.

"Are you okay?" The bird cringed at the awful look of his knee.

"Yea it's just a scrape, nothing serious" Naoki was in pain but took the be a man thing seriously. Not a shed of tears shall come out of him, except death.

He picked up the bird from the ground.

"Earthlight!" The bird cried.

Naoki turned around only to see a female slowly falling to the ground. Her hair was pink like cotton candy. Her eyes were a shimmering green.

She landed on the ground with a charming smile.

"Who are you?" Naoki kept a distance from Mei.

"You don't recognize me?"

He'd shake his head. Mei pouted then sighed.

"Looks like my time is up. Mochi guide Mei and find the other three precure. I believe you can succeed" Mei petted the bird softly.

"Where are you?" Mochi cried.

"Gaia..." Mei said with her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Mochi gasped.

"See you soon" Mei smiled.

Mei transformed back to her regular clothes. Her eyes closed as her body fell back. Luckily Naoki catches her before she encountered the ground.

"Looks like we'll get your uniform another day" He forces on a small smile.

Naoki placed Mochi in Mei's handbag which was stuck on his shoulder. He then manages to place Mei on his back. Fortunately, he had no trouble doing so. She had a sweet scent. Like daisies. He smiled as he made his way down the road.

A man sitting in his mini throne built for himself watched the replay of the Ursas being defeated by an unknown female. He stood up from his seat with a large devious grin.

"This will be fun" He laughed.

He marched out of his room, entering the long dark hallway.

"Thunder! Where is my lipstick?!" cried his sister, Hail.

"ASK ASH, LIKE I KNOW!" Thunder yelled.

Hail poked her head out her doorway. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and a towel was wrapped around her neck.

"Can you go find it for me? Pretty please?" She blinked a couple times for her terrible puppy dog eyes to work.

"No" He turned around, walking down the other end of the hallway.

"THUNDER PLEASE" She screamed.

"Sisters can be so annoying. Now about that precure... her name is unknown, but I am interested in her. I can't wait to see what happens next" He laughed crazily.

"THUNDER STOP MONOLOGUING TO YOURSELF AND HELP ME! IF YOU DON'T FIND IT FOR ME NOW, I WILL TELL ASH YOU STOLE HIS GAMEBOY"

Ash ran out of his room, in his gray hoodie with gray jogging pants as having his hands were in a fist.

"You stole my Gameboy?" Although Ash was more than 100 feet away from Thunder, he could still feel Ash's defeating glare.

"HAIL, YOU BIG MOUTH" Thunder snarled.

"I'LL SHUT UP ONCE YOU FIND MY-"

Her dark red lipstick stood on the wall across from her door.

"OH! There it is! I thought I lost you, my precious baby" She picked up the lipstick, giving it multiple kisses. After, she went inside her room slamming the door.

"YOU STEALER!" Ash screamed.

Ash ran after Thunder. Thunder skipped leg day which meant he was a slow runner.

"HAIL, DAMN YOU!"

* * *

Naoki: Mei is adorable when she sleeps

Mochi: When will she wake up? It's almost 7 pm

Naoki: I'll be heading to school for my uniform

Mochi: Okay, chi! Next time on Season touch Precure! Guardian of Spring - Cure Daisy!

Naoki: I can't believe I just spoke with a bird


	3. Guardian of Spring, Cure Daisy!

Guardian of Spring, Cure Daisy!

* * *

Mei opened her eyes immediately looking around trying to clarify where she was.

 _This is my room._ _Am I home already?_

She held her head up, holding it in place with her hand. Shwas indeed back inside her room. The sun was beginning to set which made her room dim.

"Where's Naoki?!" She spotted the bird from before.

"He went home, he said he will catch up with you later" Mochi said with her head laid low on Mei's makeup table.

Mei sighed with relief.

"That's great to hear-" Mei paused, staring at Mochi.

"What?" Mochi lifted her head from the desk.

"AHH! IT'S THE TALKING BIRD FROM BEFORE!" She jumped to her feet, completely shocked.

"You're surprised?" Mochi yawned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE LITERALLY JUST MET A COUPLE HOURS AGO!" Mei put her fists up in an awkward fighting position. Her legs crooked and her posture slanted.

"Mei, calm down!" Mochi kept her voice low.

"HOW CAN I BE CAL-" Mei shouted.

"Please" Mochi had an uneasy look in her eyes.

"Sorry" Mei sat back down, placing her hands on her lap.

"It's fine, chi" Mochi sighed.

"Chi?"

"It's a habit when I speak, chi"

"Aww, that's so cute" Mei giggled.

Mochi slightly blushed but it wasn't noticeable due to her blue cheeks and she's a bird. Birds don't blush.

"Ahem! Enough with the small talk! Let's get done to business, chi" Mochi sat down with her wings out on both sides. She has a small ziplock bag of ice that melted on her damaged wing.

"O-Okay!"

"I am Mochi, I came from the land of Gaia. A world that has been destroyed for years. I am one of Earthlight's royal fairies. I am the youngest, I'm not a very good at leading, so please bear with me..." Mochi bowed her head down.

"Don't worry, I hope we can get along Mochi" Mei also bowed her head down.

"Yea, Chi"

"Gaia, I swear I've heard that name before..." Mei rubbed her chin.

"You have?!" Mochi sprung to her feet, the water bag slipping off her wing.

"I have but I just can't remember when. What was it anyway?"

"Gaia is a world where nature lies within. Everything was full of happiness. No evil, just love. Until an evil woman who called herself Dark Nature appeared. She killed the 4 Guardians and Earthlight!"

"Are you sure there's such thing as a world with no evil?"

"Why?"

"People have always told me there's no such thing"

"And you believe them?"

"Well yeah…"

"Hmph! Gaia was perfect! Everything was perfect until that evil bug came along! It was Earth's revenge on Earthlight. For leaving it to suffer from the other humans" Mochi complained, as she crossed her wings.

"Oh... Poor her"

"But now I found you! You shall be the new Guardian of spring!" Mochi spread her wings out with delight.

Mei looked down at her plain white socks as she bit her lip.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"I'm weak... Like I can even fight against this Dark Nature, she is still alive right?" Mei sulked her shoulders down.

"She disappeared after Earthlight took a final blow, chi"

"So, she can still be on this planet"

"Yea…"

"Hearing that she killed so many people, does it look like I have the guts to fight her?"

Mei wasn't a fighter. She barely is the type of person to be mean. The thought of her fighting someone was crazy.

"You can do it, Mei"

"No, I really can't"

"You fought off that monster earlier! You can do it again! Don't give up without trying again!"

"That wasn't me though. Sure, I saw everything but I wasn't in control. It's useless"

Mei gave Mochi a worried look. _Anything can happen! I could die too!_

"I'm sorry Mochi, I just can't"

"It's because you're scared right? You never know unless you try."

 _You never know unless you try... Those were the same words Mom told me. I shouldn't give up before trying again. Mochi is right._

"You're right! I never know unless I try!"

"Great!" Mochi beamed.

"Wait, how do I transform?" Mei gazed down at her ring.

"I heard Earthlight yell out, ahem... Spring! Pretty cure, Touch my inner season!" Mochi twirled around, pretending that she was transformed.

"Earthlight? She is still alive?"

"Ah, I'm still not used to calling Earthlight's mother, Mother Nature"

"Mother Nature? Oh, I love her! In books, they make her so pretty!"

"Mei, I'm only going to say this once. The Earthlight I told you about earlier, is known as Mother Nature on Earth. On Gaia, she is known as Earthlight."

"That really is confusing"

"Mother Nature's daughter is named Earthlight. She named her daughter after herself, knowing she was going to die. Earthlight is going to be the new Mother Nature, but we cannot find her. That's why we fairies are searching around for her. Dark Nature wants to kill off Earthlight, Mother Nature's Daughter, so that remaining living organisms will die." Mochi explained.

"I have to find Earthlight?"

"Yes, chi"

"Before Dark Nature does?"

"Yes, chi"

"She's in Gaia, right?"

"Yes, chi"

"So, let's just go to Gaia!"

"Gaia's gate is nowhere to be found. I can't return either! So, for now, we need to gather the rest of the pretty cures and keep Earth safe" Mochi sighed.

"How long will the gate be closed?"

"I have no idea, chi"

"Well... great"

"Great?"

"It's sarcasm"

"Oh, you're just like Nene..." Mochi sighed again.

"Who?"

"My older sister"

"Are all the fairies related?"

"No, just me and Nene"

"I wonder how she's like"

"She's a demon"

"A demon?"

"Never mess with her! I feel bad for whoever has to be with her"

"Ahaha don't say that, she's your sister"

"I've asked Mother if I can be put up for adoption!"

"You hate her that bad?"

Mochi nodded. Mei bursting out in laughter.

"We will get along just fine then"

"Really? Great, chi"

Mochi and Mei got along easily. They felt connected to each other even if they are from different worlds. Are they really?

 ****** A large mansion with multiple rooms laid inside the world of darkness. As the humans call it, the underground. A leader named Dark Nature controlled this area. All the hate, distress, and sadness fall to the bottoms of the earth only to give her more power. With all the power she currently has, she could destroy the Earth in one blow. Though her main concern is not whether there is or isn't an Earth. Her greatest enemy was Earthlight. The two were complete opposites. Earthlight represented love, and Dark Nature signified hate. All the fame shines on Earthlight. Dark Nature is left on the curb. Her world is huger than you think.

She wasn't alone inside her mansion. Three _humans_ lived with her. One female and two males. The three were related. The oldest was Thunder. He oversees the two. The middle child is Hail. She barely cares about Dark Nature's situation. All she wants if more makeup. Finally, was Ash. The emo kid of the family. He was quiet. His siblings bring out the worst of him.

The siblings visit earth only for supplies since Dark Nature doesn't like visiting earth for stupid reasons. The only way in and out of the underground is from the Suicide Forest. The scariest forest in the world which has tons of negative energy. Dark Nature wanted a place that was still active. She could've used a concentration camp as a gate, but she consumed all the negative energy from the camps. She used all her power before the 90's to defeat Earthlight but failed. She isn't as powerful as she was before.

 ****** Dark Nature main body is resting. She creates clones of herself to keep watch over her world. They are easy to kill since she doesn't use a lot of power on them. The only time her main body awakens is when something serious has happened. The arrival of a precure isn't serious to her. Dark Nature looks like a silhouette of a petite girl. She copied the appearance from a thing she met in her earlier days. Nobody except her knows who the thing was. She never speaks of it. No one asks about it.

"Ash, can I talk to you?" asked Thunder.

Thunder was a very tall male. He had an orange-yellow mohawk. Orange in the middle and yellow on both sides. He has a very masculine body, but he often covers it with a purple tracksuit. A small scar came across his upper part of his nose. His ugly neon translucent glasses hid the scar and his beautiful amber eyes.

Thunder entered Ash's bedroom. Everything was dark, and Ash's bed was messy. Half of his comforter barely stayed on the bed. His pillows all over the place. Thunder easily avoided stepping on the black pillows. His focus was approaching his brother that stood in silence near the window.

"I have a job for you" Thunder said in a low tone. He tried to act cool.

"After what you did to my Gameboy, no way" Ash rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Ash has a very plain appearance. Navy blue hair stood up from his pale head. He had permanent black holes which distracted the attention of his satisfying eyes that changed from red to black. Black meant he was calm. Red means he feels heated up. Besides, he always wore a plain white half way buttoned blouse with blue jeans. He didn't care about his appearance.

"Go to Earth and observe that pretty cure" Thunder demanded.

"What's a pretty cure?" Ash became interested and forgot about his gameboy.

"I have no idea, but she claims to know where Earthlight is" Thunder said as he looked of outside the large window.

"She does?"

"Yes, I need you to make sure it's true" Thunder looked back at Ash with a rare serious look.

"How am I supposed to find this pretty cure?"

"Send out an Ursas, she will come, trust me" Thunder place his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Good luck" He smirked.

Ash nodded and turned around.

"I expect a new Gameboy when I return" He left his room with a small grin.

Back in Mei's room, Mochi continued to explain the basics of being a precure. Unfortunately, Mei started to stress out. The thought of fighting overwhelmed her.

"Mochi, what is an Ursas?" Mei asked.

"An Ursas is a black butterfly that was created by Dark Nature. The Ursas feed on Darkness and despair. They target anything with darkness" Mochi clarified.

"How do I defeat it?"

"Hit the butterfly, and it will crumble into dust. But the thing it poses will still have darkness lingering inside. You need to cleanse the Darkness before another butterfly tries to take over, chi"

"That doesn't seem hard, this will be a piece of cake" Mei said that to keep herself positive.

"Sometimes it hides inside the thing and it becomes harder to defeat it"

"Oh..." Mei's positivity died in an instant.

"Yea... Chi"

"One more question, how do I know when a Ursas appears?"

"Oh... about that... chi" Mochi gulped.

"I have no idea, chi"

"WHAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN TO DEFEAT IT THEN?" Mei sprung off her bed and started to panic.

"Maybe you will have a gut feeling? I don't know"

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Mei fall back on her bed, sighing heavily.

Outside of Mei's bedroom, her mother comes up the stairs in her violet robe with a messy bun. Her eyes darts over at Mei's door. A bunch of noise kept coming out from her room. She knocks on her door with curiosity of what she might be doing.

"Mei, are you okay?"

Mei's eyes dart over at her door.

"Um yeah, I'm fine! Just on the phone with Naoki!" Mei said with no hesitation.

"Oh, okay, call me if you need anything!"

"Okay!"

Her mom looks down in worry. She sighs, making her way to the bathroom.

Mei sighs in relief. "Phew, that was a close one..."

The duo laughed as they prepared for bed. Mei undressed herself into a plain tank top and shorts. Mochi marched to her bed and snuggled with the pillow. They said their goodnights and fell asleep within seconds.

In the middle of the night, Ash enters through the black gate with dead dark brown tree roots around it. He opens his eyes, his appearance changed into a black and navy-blue spandex covering to his neck down. His hair spiked up and his dark circles were gone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GETUP?" He yelled.

A little girl with silky black long hair walked towards him in a black tent dress. Her whole body covered with shadows, only her eyes can be seen. Ash gazes down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Dark? What are you doing here?"

"She left me on patrol if any humans come inside" Her voice had no feeling to it.

"Oh, uh can I borrow an Ursas from you?" Ash asked.

"I already sent one earlier in the day"

"Yea about that, apparently it got destroyed"

"Destroyed how?" Still no feeling.

"Thunder mentioned this precure destroyed it"

She places her finger on her forehead, closing her eyes.

"You're right, I cannot sense it anymore, oh"

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"I cannot sense the gate that connects with Gaia anymore"

"What?"

"I'll be going back to Miss Dark"

She vanished.

"Wait! How am I suppose- oh, she left something"

Ash placed his finger near the Ursas. The butterfly flying on top of his finger.

"What an idiot"

He looks around. The forest was dark, not a living soul was around except for him. He takes one step forward. A crack echoed through the woods. Looking down, he spotted his foot on a broken bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" He'd sprint in the opposite direction heading deeper into the forest

The sun finally came out. Mochi was the first to wake up. Mei took a couple hours to awaken. She still felt exhausted but was determined to go out today. Mei had promised Mochi she would buy her a pillow to sleep on. Mochi was extremely excited to go shopping but Mei took forever to get ready. Mochi's plan was to leave at 9 am. Instead they left at 2pm.

After the long night, Ash walks out of the forest with a bunch of twigs and leaves in his hair.

"That forest is a maze..." He brushed the leaves off his hair.

He glanced down at the butterfly still standing on top of his index finger.

"Go find your meal"

The butterfly flew off his finger and searched for its next meal.

It was the afternoon and the sun were shining brightly. A large crowd formed around a grand opening of a restaurant. Rumor has it, it's the best in town. Within the crowd, a little boy in his yellow fluffy jumper was annoyed of watching closed doors.

"Mommy! I want to go see the animals!" Cried the little boy.

"Daichi, I'm on the phone" His mother rudely replied.

"Mommy, you never listen to me!" Daichi ran off into the streets. He kept running without noticing where he was going. He finally stopped when he realized he was lost.

"M-Mommy?" Daichi cried.

He turns around, nobody was there.

"Anybody?"

There was Silence. Daichi was all alone. Houses surrounded him in long lines. He knew he was in a neighborhood but which one? He stood in the middle of a small road. Soon, the air became cold and Daichi burst into tears.

"Mommy" He cried.

"What's wrong little boy?" A female voice spoke to him.

He looked up at butterfly flapping its wings in front of him.

"Mommy… I lost her"

"How come?" replied the butterfly.

"Because she wouldn't bring me to the zoo" He wiped his tears.

"You like animals?"

Daichi nodded. The butterfly smiled creepily.

"You know, I can bring you to the zoo"

"You can?"

"Only if you do me a little favor"

"O-Okay!"

The butterfly gently landed on his head. A black mist started to circle around Daichi's body.

"Let's be an animal instead!"

The mist covered Daichi's whole body. The mist got bigger and bigger and started to form into an animal. Yellow eyes glowed from the mist.

"Let's go to that zoo"

Mochi and Mei were walking down the long road that connected to her neighborhood. Mei wore a pink polo shirt, with short sleeves, and jeaned shorts. Mochi laid on her head and kept watch around the area.

"Mochi, do you think Naoki would actually date another girl?" Mei popped the bubble she formed with her gum.

"Mei, Naoki can do what he wants, so probably, chi"

"Thanks for cheering me up" She chewed slowly.

"I'm positive Naoki wouldn't do that without your permission"

"He needs my permission to date, someone? Now I seem to like his mother"

Mochi laughed, while Mei sulked her shoulders and lets out a miserable sigh.

Mei stopped her tracks. She observed the area closely, but had an iffy feeling.

"Mei, chi, what's wrong?" asked Mochi.

"I have a bad feeling like someone is watching us" Mei raised her fists nervously.

The footsteps of an animal echoed throughout the neighborhood. Mei turned around slowly. A large black panther with golden eyes approached Mei.

"Don't make any sudden movements, chi"

"O-one sheep, t-two sheep" Mei hesitated.

"MEI YOU'RE NOT DREAMING!"

The panther came closer to Mei, his golden yellow eyes glaring right at Mei. Its glare was scary enough to make Mei pee her pants.

"Give me your ring!" The panther said. Its voice was croaky.

"The panther can talk?"

Mei observed the panther carefully. Examining each part of his body. Black fur covered its whole body. The only thing light about it was its eyes.

"Mei, wwhile he's being nice, prepare to run, chi!"

"Mochi, this is no normal Panther, this is an Ursas!" Mei said.

The panther growled.

"Help me, please" A voice of a little boy who seemed hurt.

An instant realization came into Mei's head. The cry for help from the little boy was like her dream with the female. _The dream was warning me!_

"Looks like I have to save you first!" Mei said with a confident gaze.

"Mei, are you actually going to?" Mochi gasped.

"Mochi, I'm not going to be the afraid girl I once was, and plus"

She picked up Mochi from her head. Mei smiled while Mochi flies upwards with her injured wings.

"I'm not going to let this little boy continue to suffer!" Mei shot a glare at her ring. _Let's do this._

"SPRING!"

Mei pecks her ring.

"Pretty cure, touch my inner season!"

The gush of warm light spurts out of the ring. The panther jumps back alarmed. Vines wrapped around her body. Mei's clothes vanished, and different pieces of clothing grew out from the vines. Her hair grew down to her knees in pigtails turning into a bright faded pink.

Mei opened her eyes, her eyes glowed a bright blue. She looked down at her clothes, amazed at her transformation.

"Woah that was-" Mei stared down at her fingerless green gloves.

The Panther jumps up high attempting to attack with his sharp claws. Mei looked up, completely frozen.

"Mei! Dodge!"

Mei's eyes darted up to the Panther.

"THINKING I COULD DO THIS WAS A MISTAKE!"

She brought up her hands to cover herself but instead a protective shield shaped like a daisy formed from her hands.

"The Ursas is on his head!" Mochi shouted.

The panther lands on the shield, scratching it with his long sharp claws. Slowly the shield began to crack.

"AHH MOCHI, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Remember how you were confident! Don't start doubting yourself, you are the guardian of spring!"

"That's right... I AM!"

Mei forms a fist and transports her arm back a little.

"Pretty cure..."

The shield vanishes, catching the Panther off guard. It slowly begins to fall towards Mei.

"SPRING DYNAMIC IMPACT!"

Mei sends a brutal punch at the Panther's stomach and quickly grabs the butterfly with her other hand. The Panther falls to the ground.

Mei crushes the butterfly with her hand and it crumbles into dust. She opened her palm, the dust falling from her hand.

She looks up at the unresponsive Panther then approaches him with a smile.

"You'll be back to normal in no time"

Mei goes on her knees, placing her hands onto the panther's eyes.

"Precure, spring calming sensation" Mei's voice was gentle and friendly.

Flower petals started to fall on from the sky, onto him. The darkness began to escape from Daichi's body. Each time a petal fell, the Darkness becomes light. His body slowly returned to normal.

"A little boy?" They go after children too?"

"Ursas' are merciless, they will attack anything without hesitation"

Mochi flew down, landing beside the boy.

"Oh, so you're the pretty cure?" Ash slurred his tongue.

Mochi and Mei looked up at the sky, a male standing in mid-air, in an awfully looking tight navy-blue spandex.

"Who are you?" Mei asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" He rudely replied.

"Um... I'm..."

Mei looked down, trying to think of any possible name that would be intimidating. The flower petals gave her an idea.

"Blooming flowers, that marks the season of Spring... I am Cure Daisy!"

"Cure Daisy, Interesting"

He smirks letting his body fall to the ground and safely lands on his feet.

"And who are you?" She rudely asked.

"You'll find out soon"

Ash crouches down to Daisy, coming close to her ear.

"Let's get along well, Daisy"

He pecks her cheek, Mei's face turning tomato red. He laughs before flying up to the air.

"UHH..."

"HE KISSED YOU! MEI. YOU CHEATED ON NAOKI?"

"WE WERE NEVER DATING!"

Mei places her hands on her face in embarrassment.

"Don't tell Naoki"

"Promise, chi!"

The day ended with Mei and Mochi returning Daichi to his mother. Luckily, she was near. Daichi waved goodbye to the duo. Although Mei couldn't stop panicking about Ash. All Mochi could do was hide her laughter. 3 more pretty cures to go! The mystery remains, where is the gate to Gaia?

A little girl rocking back and forth happily pressed down random piano keys. The piano stood beside a large window. Dark mist hovered the ground. The room was pitch black. The only light you could see was her bright while smile.

"Cure Daisy?" She chuckled.

"Earthlight, do you really think this little girl will be able to stop me?" She opened her eyes but only white could be seen.

"Nobody can stop me, once I'm fully revived, I'll finally put an end on Earth" Dark nature bursts into laughter.

"Nobody can"

* * *

Mei: SCHOOL, NOO

Naoki: It isn't that bad, look at the bright side, were in the same class!

Mochi: Oh no

Mei: What?

Mochi: YOU NEVER GOT MY NEST!

Mei: ... N-next time on Pretty cure season touch

Mochi: DON'T IGNORE ME, CHI!

Mei: H-Hot Blooded Passion, Cure flare is born!

Naoki: There's another one?

Mei: OW MOCHI STOP!

Mochi: MY NEST!

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Until next time :3 (Update 2018, fixed the grammar, big major plot changes have a ** beside them)**


	4. Blazing Sun, Cure Flare

Blazing Sun, Cure Flare is Born!

* * *

The sun shines brightly as the morning begins. The birds chirped, and the children chatted while gushes of wind blowing over the city. School has finally begun again after the unexpected week-long break. Mei didn't bother finding the reason why it was closed, her main concern was fitting into her new school.

Mei stared at the half-open window. She crossed her legs to make herself seem more mature. She wore skin toned tights to hide her pale legs. Her white and blue uniform was enough to distract others from her legs. She slightly curled the ends of her hair due to not wanting to be extra on her first week in her new school.

Naoki enters the half-empty classroom with his two male friends. His uniform was had also white and blue. His buttoned white blouse had an awfully tied tie around his neck. Luckily his blue blazer was buttoned up. His hands were in his blue pockets. He noticed Mei sitting all alone with a blank expression. His friends head over to their desks leaving Naoki alone by the door. He strolls over to Mei, gently tapping her shoulder. Mei didn't respond.

"Mei?" Naoki waved his hands in front of her face.

He sighed, waiting for a response from her. Mei stretches out her legs, letting out an airy yawn. She takes a quick look at Naoki before realizing who he is.

"Naoki! Sorry, I was ... you know." She became flustered.

"Daydreaming?" He smirked.

"Yes! Daydreaming, silly me." She scratched her head, pretending to laugh off the embarrassing atmosphere that builds up between them.

"Are you going to go check out the Soccer tryouts after school?" Naoki sat down in the chair in front of Mei with his legs spread out.

"Afterschool? Um, I can't, I have to stay with Mochi just in case something goes wrong." Mei really wanted to go, but couldn't risk making Mochi get caught by anyone.

"Mochi? You kept her? That's great!" Naoki smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I can't come. If you make the team, I'll come to your practices and games!"

"Promise?" Naoki brought up his pinky to Mei.

"Promise!" Mei smiled linking her pinky with his.

She gazes at the door, spotting a female with red hair in a high right sided ponytail. Mei smiles at her, but the female rolls her eyes while clicking her tongue and walks to her seat leaving Mei confused. _What's her problem?_

The school day went on normally. Nothing surprising happened. First was Math. The class was reviewing algebra. Mei was slightly confused but catches on nicely thanks to the teacher's excellent explanation. Next was language. They started the short story unit. The teacher explained the basics and informed the students that they will be making a short story too. Then it was lunch. Naoki and Mei ate together at the picnic table beside the field. They talked about what short story they should write about.

After lunch was gym. They played classic dodgeball. The bots were mixed with the girls which made the game more intense. The same red-haired girl Mei saw earlier was on her team. Everyone on Mei's team was out except for the very intimidating girl. With her aggressive throws, she led her team to victory despite being the only person left. Then it was Science. The students kept talking about how amazing the girl was. Mei was focused on the documentary about the human body.

The bell finally rings. Everyone springs out of their chair, immediately packing their bags. Mei spots Naoki about to leave with his gym bag. She places her navy-blue schoolbag on her shoulder before heading to Naoki. The red-haired female from before runs up to Naoki before Mei. She sends a glare at Mei before speaking to Naoki.

"Are you going to tryouts?" She smiled as they both exit through the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to reveal my killer moves!" He punched the air a couple times, then they laughed.

"It's soccer, not boxing." She corrected him.

"Who said I'm not trying out for both?"

Mei watched them walked down the hallway. She shakes her head and walks in a different direction. Naoki felt the need to look back, noticing Mei all alone.

"MEI! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" He shouted.

Mei turns around slightly startled but ends up smiling in the end.

"GO SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" She shouted back.

He joyfully waved at her before turning back to the girl. Mei turns back around smiling, finally making her way home. The female becomes annoyed, walking ahead of Naoki.

"Ah Hanabi wait up!" Naoki jogs a bit to catch up to her.

Ash arrives at the suicide forest. He instantly gets shivers running down his back. Just the look of the forest gave him a bad vibe. He felt different after the encounter with Cure Daisy. Like he wasn't himself.

"DARK NATURE CLONE! PASS ME ANOTHER URSAS!" He yelled.

A shadowy figure appears behind Ash. She slides her finger down his back, startling Ash.

"You scream like a girl" Dark stated.

He turned around, annoyed.

"Shut up! Now give me one" He brought up his hand in front of her face.

"You lost? That was fast" She sighed.

"I didn't lose! I just lost it… and can't track it down…" He looked down at his feet feeling embarrassed.

"Pathetic" She brought up her fist.

Opening her hand, the black butterfly flies off and lands on Ash's hand.

"Thank you!" He flew up to the sky, sticking his tongue at her before flying off.

"What an idiot" She sighed again.

Mei enters her house and takes off her shoes before running up the stairs. Luckily nobody was home. She opens her bedroom door, spotting Mochi and a fish on her bed. Mochi turns around, becoming shocked with Mei's unexpected arrival.

"Is this the girl who's Daisy? She looks like a stick, ne!" The fish rudely implied.

Mei takes off her bag, placing it down on her desk.

"Mochi? Who is this? A Magikarp?" Mei questioned.

"IM NOT A POKEMON!" The fish yelled.

"Even if you were a Pokémon, nobody would want you, chi" Mochi confronted.

"Ohh you got burn~" Mei laughed.

Mei sat down on her bed beside Mochi.

"Laugh again, and I'll break you, ne" The fish glared.

"Yikes… Mochi who is this?"

"My sister… Nene, chi" Mochi bravely replied.

"Your… SISTER?" Mei shouted.

Nene was a blue-eyed pale fish with long peach hair that sticks up. She has long orangey red translucent practical fins and tail.

"Got problem with that?" Nene rolled her eyes.

"She sure has sass" Mei laughed.

"And you have an ugly laugh, I can keep going if you're going to continue laughing like a dog" Nene hissed.

"Nene stop being so mean!" Mochi whined.

"Hmph!" Nene disagreed.

"Mochi, why is she here?" Mei whispered in Mochi's ear.

"She… says she found… the second precure… chi" Mochi looked at Mei, with worry.

"Nene, you found the second precure?" Mei gazed over at Nene.

Nene looks back at Mei. She nods.

"Great! Let's go get her now!" Mei jumped up from her bed.

"It's going to be hard… she doesn't look like the person I expected" Nene frowned.

"Where is she now?"

"At school, ne"

"Let's go! Nene, you lead the way"

Nene smiled, floating up on the bed.

"Let's go" Nene hovered to the door.

Mochi stares at Mei shocked how nice Nene suddenly became.

"Mochi are you coming?" Mei asked.

"Y-yea!" Mochi flew up from the bed, flustered.

"Pass the ball!" Naoki yelled.

A very intense soccer game played on the field. It didn't seem like tryouts at all. Naoki was the star of the game. His perfect scores grew a crowd of girls that cheered him on. Hanabi sat alone on the grass watching the game in full focus. She notices Naoki was about to make another goal. She jumps up with a smile.

"SHOOOT NAOKI! SHOOOOT!" She cheered.

Naoki glimpses at Hanabi, nodding proudly. He powerfully kicks the ball to the goalie. The ball charges to the net. The goalie prepares his hands up to catch it. The ball flies past the goalie swiftly landing in the net. Mad cheers come from the crowd and his classmates.

Hanabi runs up to Naoki, along with his friends, giving him high fives. All of them laugh. Hanabi hesitantly taps Naoki's shoulder.

"After tryouts, can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

Naoki pats her head with a cheerful smile.

"No problem"

Hanabi smiles and runs back to the grass. The sound of the whistle goes, and the game continues.

Mei walks down the street, spotting the intense soccer game going on. Nene pops her head out of the bag to see why they stopped.

"So, this is tryouts, wow" Mei became awed at the powerful game.

"There she is!" Nene shouted with relief.

"Which one?" Mei gazes over at the crowd of girls.

"The one sitting all alone, in the red ponytail" Nene pointed.

Mei looks over at the female keeping her head full focus on the game. She widens her eyes realizing it's the girl from before.

"She's a pretty cure too?" Mei questioned with worry.

Mochi noticed the weird look on Mei's face. She flew out of the bag flapping her wings in place in front of her face.

"What's wrong, chi?"

"That girl… was the one who kept giving me dirty looks"

"Why, chi?"

"I don't know" Mei looked down disappointed.

"Stop your sulking and let's hurry to her!" Nene demanded.

"Okay…" Mei and Mochi sighed, continuing to walk down the road to arrive at the front gate.

Ash stops flying and lands on the roof of a two-story house. He'd look down at the butterfly that stood still on his palm.

"Go, and don't go to fast like last time!" Ash demanded.

The butterfly soars off his hand but flies away from him as fast as it can.

"WAIT!" Ash flies after it, but couldn't catch up.

"I SAID WAIT YOU DEMON!"

The butterfly lands on the fence beside the intense soccer game. It eyes every suspect in the area.

"Aw man, I was late again, dumb me! I'm always late…"

The blonde short haired female placed her belongings down beside the bench. She walks up to the crowd of girls.

"Did the female tryouts start yet?" She asked.

Nobody answered her.

"Ahem, I know you're all not deaf"

One of the girls turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"Who gave you permission to talk to us?" she rudely replied.

"I need permission to talk to you? Since when are you so important?"

"Why are you still talking? Tryouts ended a long time ago, no point in you trying out anyway, like you would've made the team"

All the girls laughed. Hanabi gazed over at the crowd. She marched over to them.

"Hey! Why are you being so mean to Koharu?" Hanabi yelled.

"Mean? I was just being honest" The girl barked back at Hana.

"If you have something mean to say, keep it to yourself! Therefore no one likes you, you're just a gold digger who expects to get anything she wants. I would've sent you for adoption, but fortunately, nobody would want you." Hanabi cursed.

Hanabi grabs Koharu's arm, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Come back here Hanabi!" She screamed.

"You're just all talk, be nice for a change!" Hanabi growled without making contact.

The game ended, and the players headed back to the benches. Many girls crowded around the boys, giving them high fives and water bottles. Hanabi sat on the grass beside Koharu, comforting her about the tryouts. Naoki approaches Hanabi with a small towel around his neck. He was drenched in sweat. All Hanabi could do was laugh.

"Shall we go?" Naoki brought his hand up to Hanabi face.

"You're suddenly acting like a prince that's about to take me to the ball" Hanabi laughed.

"I'm a prince? Ahem, pardon princess, shall we go?" Naoki laughed too.

"We shall" Hanabi gently grabs his hand. Naoki easily pulled her back to her feet.

They both laughed, letting go of each other's hand. They walk over to the back of the school building, far enough from the field.

"So, I have a feeling I already know what your answer is going to be, but I want to believe myself that I'm wrong" Hanabi stared right into Naoki's eyes.

"Um I'm confused" Naoki awkwardly replied.

"Naoki, I been your friend since grade school. I've always seen you with other girls and unfortunately, we barely spent time together. This is the only time I will have this chance to speak with you. I know you have someone else on your mind. I see the way you look at Mei. A happy, relieved, pleased look. I want to get the same reaction." Hanabi kept her confession easy to understand but once she said it, her heart began to race.

"Will you go out with me?" Hanabi became teary, slowly becoming afraid to hear his answer.

"Woah… This is all coming so fast!" Naoki didn't know what else to say.

"I…"

Mei enters the field, but couldn't spot Hanabi. She tries asking a few people, but nobody knew where she was. Koharu stood up but continued to frown. She kicked the grass in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Said a tiny voice.

Koharu looked up at the butterfly. She ignored the butterfly's presence and tried to find where the voice came from.

"I'm right here!" Said a tiny voice again.

Koharu slowly turned back to the butterfly. She widens her eyes in shock. _A talking butterfly?!_

"No need to be afraid, I'm here to help you?" The butterfly landed on her hair.

"Help me?" Koharu gasped.

"Yes. You want to prove those rude females wrong right?"

Koharu looked down at the ground before nodding.

"I want them to pay!" Koharu clenched her fists.

Black smoke circled around Koharu's body. She burst into laughter as her eyes changed into a golden yellow. The smoke escalated to her head.

"Time to show who's boss!"

She flew up in the air. The mist dispensed from her body. She descended with a soccer ball in her hand and her clothing was drenched with black and white checkers. Her hair was half white and half black. The Ursas laid on the elastic that tied her hair up.

She throws the ball in the air positioning herself to attack. Once the ball landed on the ground, her foot sends a rough kick towards the crowd of girls. The ball flares pass their heads, slamming into the brick wall. Everyone went silent, gazing up at where the ball came from.

"Time to die!"

She raises her hand as multiple soccer balls form in the air. She sends her hand down, the balls charging at the crowd. Everyone starts running away from the unstoppable attacks from the soccer balls. Koharu bursts into laughter.

"You call yourselves soccer players! PATHETIC!" Koharu teased.

Mei took cover under the bench that surprisingly hasn't been hit yet.

"Mei, Transform, chi!"

"What about the people?" Mei was worried.

By the time she mentioned the crowd, everyone left.

"She can destroy the whole school, chi!" Mochi shouted.

Mei groaned while rolling out from the bench. She placed her bag on the bench.

"I'll try my best! SPRING!"

Mei pecked her ring.

"Pretty cure! Touch my inner season!"

A gush of light released from the ring. Vines wrapped around her body. Slowly her outfit began to change. Her hair began to grow longer as it turns bright pink. She opened her eyes, her transformation was complete.

"Blooming flowers that mark the season of spring!" Mei brought her hands up that formed a flower.

"Cure Daisy!" She strikes a dynamic pose.

Mochi starts clapping with joy.

"THAT'S MY MEI!"

Nene smacks her head, causing her to shut up.

Naoki and Hanabi look back at the field curious what the loud noise was coming from. Hanabi rubs her eyes before running back to the field.

"Hanabi wait!" Naoki yelled before chasing after her.

Daisy stares up at Koharu in silence.

"MEI, HURRY UP!" Mochi screamed.

"HOW? SHE'S IN THE AIR! I CAN'T REACH HER!"

"Too slow!" Koharu kicks one of the soccer balls. It charges towards Daisy slamming her forehead. She falls on the ground, the impact causing her to be dizzy. Small stars that only Daisy could see danced around her head.

"MEI GET UP!" shouted Mochi.

"Pretty, pretty stars!" her head shot with pain.

"IT HURTS!" Daisy whined.

"Mei's a terrible actress" Nene shakes her head in disappointment.

"I'M NOT FAKING!" Daisy hissed.

Hanabi spots Daisy on the ground, immediately running to her.

"Are you okay?!" Hanabi became worried.

Naoki glances over at Hanabi and spots the female he saw before. _Pink hair? That outfit! I've seen it before!_

"Mei?" Naoki ran over to Hanabi.

Hanabi looks up at the sky spotting Koharu floating.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hanabi shouted.

"What's wrong with me? I did nothing wrong, it was a weak shot and she's being overdramatic!"

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star!" Mei tried catching the invisible stars above her head.

Hanabi froze. She kept her distance after realizing who the soccer girl was.

"You're Koharu right?" Hanabi stuttered.

"Koharu? Aha, soon everyone will know my name as, the greatest soccer player!" Koharu laughs evilly.

"Koharu is such a sweet girl… She would never do this… You're… UNFORGIVABLE!" Hanabi clenches her fists.

A beam of light escaped from Hanabi's white t-shirt. She reached inside her shirt, pulling out a thin chained necklace with a ring attached to the bottom. The ring's light escalated around her body. She stared at her necklace in awe. A figure escaped from the ring, her silky green hair dripping down her shoulders. Her skin reflected with the bright light making it hard to see her body.

"Who are you?" Hanabi squinted her eyes.

"I am Earthlight," The woman said politely.

"I see you are upset, but there is no time. Use that ring's power to transform!"

Hanabi stared down at the ring confused.

"Transform? Like that would do anything… I'm just a hopeless wreck" Hanabi's voice went low as her eyes became teary.

"You are not, boys aren't what you need at your age. And maybe now it's not time for you to have a boyfriend. I know it's hard to get over a heartbreak. But would you want your crush to be in danger? Show him you're better off without him! Cause I know, you're better than this." Earthlight patted her head.

"You can cry all you want after. You don't want your image ruined right?" Earthlight giggled.

"How do you know about that?" Hanabi asked.

"I know everything about you, and I know you are stronger than this! Now go out there and shine!" Earthlight touches the ring with a big smile.

"Good luck" Earthlight disappears.

The ring shined brighter. Red light shimmered around Hanabi's body. Slowly everything began to change. Flames started to wrap around her body. The raging heat burned her dirty clothes replacing them with brand new ones. Different pieces of a new outfit began to appear. The flames formed navy blue leg warmers with detailed hearts on the front. Hanabi brought her hands together as pink shorts and a pink crop top along with a bow with a small pink daisy in the middle finally grew out of the flames. Hanabi feel a warm sensation around her body. She places her legs beside each other. The flames swirl down to her feet forming cute brown sandals. long navy-blue gloves stitch itself on her hands. Her hair grew longer and became more vibrant. Two bows appeared, one on her back of her shorts and the other replacing her elastic.

Hanabi clenched both of her fists. A tiny flame rose from both of her eyelids. Before anyone could lay eyes on her finalize attire, Hanabi launches to the sky. Everyone watches Hanabi do a series of backflips. Her leg shots out from the flip, her body descending back to the grass. Before she would reach the ground, she attempts to send an impressive kick. Koharu noticed her position and prepared to block.

Hanabi was closer than she thought. She sends an impressive kick at Koharu's chest. Koharu's block fails. Her body charges to the grass, slamming her back first. She lifts her head up beginning to get frustrated. Before she had the chance to stand up, Hanabi leads a punch to her stomach.

"I'll save Koharu!" Hanabi attempted to punch her again, but with both of her hands clasped together.

"Attack the Butterfly, ne!" Shouted Nene.

Hanabi glances over at Nene, tilting her head confused, but nodded. nodding proudly. Hanabi springs back up in the air. Fireballs formed in the air all lined up.

"Precure!" Hanabi shouted, preparing her leg.

All the fireballs combine creating a replica of the sun. Hanabi pulls her foot back.

"DYNAMIC SUMMER SURPRISE!"

Hanabi sends a rough kick at the large ball of flames. It skyrockets over to Koharu.

"NOOO!" Koharu screams.

The ball of flames lands on her. The Ursas immediately burned to ashes. Koharu's shine in her eyes fades back to her normal colour. The flames surrounding her ease down, leaving her on the ground with her normal attire.

Hanabi lets herself fall to the ground, landing completely badass. Her hair slowly flew back to the sides, along with her ribbons on the back of her shorts.

"My flames defeat the evil." Hanabi calmly says.

Hanabi brings her hand up to the sky. Fireworks surrounded her body. She counted down from 3.

"PRECURE! SHINING SUMMER PALOOZA!"

The fireworks let loose to the sky. The light of the fireworks shimmers down to Koharu's body. Koharu screams, but as the light touches her body, she slowly turns back to normal.

Hanabi slowly began to walk away. She brings both her hands up to the sky. Another firework lets loose.

"THE BLAZING SUN MARKING THE SEASON OF SUMMER!" Hanabi smirked.

"CURE FLARE!" Hanabi strikes a pose.

Everyone became speechless. What could they say?

"Woah…" Daisy said under her breath.

Hanabi lets out a sigh and de-transforms. She looks back at Naoki.

"Treat her well, and I…" She sniffed.

"Will find someone, I promise." She hid her face trying to hold back her tears.

"Hanabi!" Naoki yelled.

Hanabi shakes her head, walking over to Nene. Naoki frowned. Daisy de-transforms with a big smile.

Mei tumbled over to Hanabi. She hesitated at first but gained the courage to speak to her.

"You're going to be my partner in crime!" Mei awkwardly laughed.

"I think it's best if we don't be friends, or ever talk to each other." Hanabi confessed.

"Huh?" Mei became confused.

"The more you're near me, the more I see him. I'd rather not be near his ideal woman." Hanabi avoided eye contact with Mei. Her eyes focused on the flat grass.

"I don't get it! What did I do wrong for you to hate me?!" Mei confronted.

"The fact he prefers you, over me! The first time I like someone, and I get rejected. It's you! This is the only time I get to be with him, and it's all ruined BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I…" Mei stuttered.

"Save it, I don't want to be with your dumb Precure sh*t. I'd rather die than be near you"

Hanabi marches away, leaving Mei speechless. Naoki walks over to Mei, with Koharu on his back.

"Mei? What's wrong?" Naoki asked.

"I…" Mei didn't know what to say. She sat herself down on the bench, looking down at her knees.

Hanabi walks out from the front entrance gate. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned on the gate bursting into non-stop tears. A memory she would never forget. The back of the school is the worst place for Hanabi. The worst memory. A painful one and an unforgettable one. Naoki became her first love… And.

"I'm sorry Hanabi" Naoki's smile died down.

"Huh?" Hanabi tried to force a smile proving she was okay.

"I like someone else, and I will never like anyone else. I'm sorry, I just can't accept your feelings" Naoki placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Hanabi tried her hardest not to cry. All she wanted was to be happy. But instead, she got…

Her first Heartbreak.

* * *

Next time on Season Touch Precure!

Ash: WHERE IS THE URSAS?!

Dark Nature: You lost it again…

Ash: Can you give me another one?

Dark Nature: No

Ash: Please? ~

Dark Nature: Next Time on Season touch Precure

Ash: YOU'RE IGNORING ME?

Dark: … Dynamic Duo, let's be friends!

Ash: No, I don't like you

Dark: I was saying the… never mind…

 **I… wanted to finish this faster, cause holy… best and longest chapter I've wrote. Finally we're going to see more Hanabi. Will the other two pretty cures come sooner or later? Stay tuned ;)**

(No major changes made in this chapter)


	5. Dynamic Duo, Let's be friends?

Dynamic Duo, let's be friends?

* * *

The sky was dark. Nightfall finally arrived after an intense day. Twinkling stars scattered throughout the sky. Everyone was in their beds except for Mei. Mei sat down on her chair with her blanket wrapped around her. She stared at her window deep in thought. Mochi sat on Mei's lap in silence. Nene slept on Mei's pillow soundly. All Mei could think about was Hanabi. Was she okay? She tried her hardest to be strong. She wanted to cry but couldn't. Why would Mei want to cry at a situation like this? She was the reason why Hanabi got rejected. Mochi kept telling her it wasn't her fault, it was Naoki's decision. Mei refused and continued to incriminate herself more. _I'd rather die than be near you._ Hanabi's voice circulated her head. Her words hit Mei like a truck.

Mei's mother peeked into her room. She notices Mei sitting in front of her window.

"Mei, it's midnight. Why are you still up? You have school remember?" Her mom said.

"I'm not tired." Mei kept her eyes at the window. Her voice quavered with sadness but kept it low to keep it unnoticeable.

Mei's mother stared at her for a couple seconds.

"If something is wrong, you can always come to me" She closed her door. Mei's mother became worried. It wasn't like Mei to act this way. Her mother attempted to open her door again but shakes her head. She makes way to her room sighing.

Ash arrived back at the Suicide Forest. He sweats nervously before heading inside.

"Dark Nature?" He bravely shouted out.

"What?" Dark Nature stood behind him, unamused.

Ash turned around, a shiver running down his back. Dark nature sighs.

"I can explain, uh, it's just that…" Ash scratched his head laughing awkwardly.

"Hurry up and go back to the castle. You're a disappointment." Dark Nature brought up her hand, the gate ascending right behind Ash.

"Give me one more chance." Ash's eyes looked serious. Dark Nature still was unamused. She snapped her fingers, the gate returning to the grass.

"Fine, I won't directly give you the Ursas though. When you need it, it will come." She walked past him, sighing.

"Do not fail" She demanded.

"I won't" Ash nodded, making his way out of the forest.

A bright sunny morning. Birds annoyingly chirp while children scream for no reason. Everyone seemed happy. Except for Mei. Mei went downstairs with her plain uniform as her hair was tied in a messy bun. She entered the kitchen immediately sitting herself down beside the dining table. Her bag drops from her shoulder, hitting the bottom of the chair. The loud thump alerted the room. Her mother turned around placing down Mei's breakfast. Mei stared at her plate of food blankly.

"Mei, are you alright?" Her mother sat down on the seat beside her in worry.

"Yea… I'm fine," Mei avoided eye contact. She couldn't bear with lying to her mother.

"Look at me and tell me you're fine," Her mother stared at her sternly.

Mei quickly gazed at her mother, but the stare of her mother's pearly eyes made her anxious.

"You really don't like telling me anything" Her mother stood up, heading back to the stove.

"How's you and Naoki?" Her mother asked.

"We're fine…" Mei stuttered.

"What about Mochi?"

Mei froze. She slowly faced her mother with a face of concern and shock.

"Who said you could keep a bird in the house without my permission?" Her mother strolled back to Mei.

Her mother caught Mei off guard. She sat back down, staring at Mei dead in the eyes.

"I was just keeping her, so she could heal!" Mei blurted out.

"Why didn't you bring her to a vet?" Her mom arched her brow.

"Because… they wouldn't take proper care of her since she's a stray…"

"Now, explain how this bird can talk?"

"Um…" Once again, Mei was caught off guard. Her mom's questions punched her continuously. Her only option left was to abort.

"B-birds talking? AHAHA! That's insane! Mochi chirp's mom!" Mei nervously laughs.

"Mei, you seem troubled," Her mom pulled her chair closer to Mei.

"Tell me what's wrong. You and I never had a mother and daughter talk. You always speak with Satsuki"

Her mother placed her hand on Mei's wrist. Mei looked down at the hand nervously. Mei took a moment to plan what she was going to say. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was talking about herself.

"There's this girl in my school… and she has a crush on this guy… who likes this other girl… So, the girl finally decides to confess her feelings… I think?"

"You think?" Her mother asked.

"It was all so fast! Anyway, she told the girl who the guy liked that it was all her fault that she couldn't get the boy she liked. Now the girl feels horrible since she has feelings for the boy too! What should the girl do?" Mei took a deep breath after confronting her mom.

Her mother stared at Mei completely stunned.

"Woah, I never heard such a story…"

"Yeah… it's hectic…"

"Maybe this girl who likes the guy should talk things out with the other girl. It's best to calm the situation down before things get crazier. And it's a very selfish thing to blame the girl for getting rejected. It was the guy's decision. But you know us girls, we take heartbreaks very hard. It seemed so sudden to attack the girl. She was trying her best to calm her emotions. But when something that big happens to you, especially if it's your first-time confessing, inner sadness starts to rise, and your mind goes all over the place. If I was in her place, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Give her some time to relax and eventually, they will talk things out. That's the only thing they can do" Her mother was very calm when saying this. Her voice had a gentle tone to keep Mei from worry.

"The girl just has to wait… Patiently… Wait what about the guy? How should the girl speak to the guy for now on?" Mei asked.

"Try to act the same, don't make him worry about her. It will make things worse for her. Many thoughts like 'It really is my fault…' or 'I don't deserve to talk to him since I ruined things between both…' Stay strong, because she can fix things. Feeling doubt won't make things any better" Her mother smiled before standing up.

"Now go before you're late for school and tell her good luck" Her mother made her way back to the stove, checking on the pot of rice.

"Thanks!" Mei happily replied.

"Thanks?" Her mother narrowed her eyes at Mei.

"UH, I m-mean…" Mei ran out of the kitchen embarrassed.

Before she ran, she snatched her bag from the grounds grasp and waltzed to the hallway. Her mother walked out of the kitchen, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Tell Naoki I say hi" Her mother smiled.

"I'll try my best!" Mei hurriedly opens the door and launches herself out.

Mochi watches Mei's mother wave goodbye while closing the door. Mochi flies onto the beige wooden railing and slides down.

"I didn't expect you to know about me so soon." Mochi stopped her tracks.

"I didn't want you to come so soon. Why does time have to go so fast? Mei isn't ready to fight!" Her mother turned her head, her face drenched with fear and anger.

"She will be a splendid fighter, I promise, chi"

"I don't want to lose someone ever again. I'd rather die than see Mei suffer" Her mother kept her tears in control, and marched back upstairs.

Mochi also went back upstairs. She observed Mei's mother march to the bathroom. A small tear managed to escape her eyes. Mochi frowned. She flew off the railing, zooming back into Mei's room. Nene looks at the door to check who it was but became uninterested why Mochi came back in a matter of seconds.

Mei finally arrived at school, entering her classroom calmly. The classroom was packed, and the atmosphere was lively. Naoki was already seated, chatting with his gang. Mei sits herself down at her desk as quiet as possible. The teacher enters right after with an unpleasant aura around him. His attire was messy, and his hair wasn't combed properly. Mei looks around the class but can't spot Hanabi at all. She raises her hand up worried.

"Yes, Mei?" The teacher annoyingly calls.

"Where's Hanabi?" Mei asked.

"Apparently Hanabi has a cold, she will be out for today" He yawned.

"Oh... okay…"

Naoki gazed over at Mei. Mei frowned, placing her head on the desk. _How will I get to see Hanabi?_

Hanabi sat alone on her bed in her dark room. Her curtains retracted the beaming sunlight trying to enter. She wrapped her knitted blanket around her body, hiding her face within her knees.

Her door opens, allowing light to enter her room. She brought her head up, squinting from the unwanted light. Her mother in casual clothing stood at her door with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to continue being like this forever?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know anymore. I really wanted to have a boyfriend" Her voice became brittle.

"You savage! Your only 13, you shouldn't be thinking of boyfriends yet" She shakes her head.

"You started dating when you were 9" Hanabi spoke in an undertone.

"Hmm?" Her mother tilts her head confused.

"Never mind…" Hanabi sighed.

Her mother giggled as she headed towards her bed sitting herself down beside Hanabi. She began explaining how her love life was like in the past.

"I've been heartbroken by men a lot" She started. Her mother explained how she thought she couldn't find love again. She was desperate to find love but, in the end, nobody dated her for who she really is. Boys constantly demanded a change of appearance. Unfortunately, she listened. Having a boyfriend in high school should make her so popular, but nothing turned out the way she expected it to be.

"Naoki is different. He's so nice, and actually doesn't matter what you are!" Hanabi's voice went higher than intended.

"Sometimes you don't get the person you have in mind. Someone will eventually come to you."

"Patience is the key, and plus there's someone out there who will love you before you know it!" Her mother nodded with a big smile. Hanabi sniffed as her eyes filled with water.

She pulled Hanabi into a hug. Hanabi hid her face within her mother's shoulder.

"You will experience many heartbreaks when you grow up" Her mother rubbed her back.

"Why does my heart hurt so much?" Hanabi cried.

"Because it's your first heartbreak. We all experience it once in our lives. It's sad. We fall in love so easily yet, in the end, it was all a waste of time"

"Why is it so hard? I'm only friends with boys! Finally, I fall in love, and he pushes me away. Why… Why did I even think I could find a lover?"

"You're only 13. Stop rushing, love takes time. Try to forget about Naoki and move on! Don't ignore him, nor be rude to him. That will do you no good. Just act the same way you've been to him. Nothing will change" Her mother patted her head softly.

"Don't focus on love this early. Focus on what really matters"

"Like what?"

"Finding female friends. You need some girlfriends too. To back you up at moments like this. Mama isn't always going to be here" Her mother laughed, releasing from the hug.

Hanabi stared up at her mom. She forced a smile, a bit shaky at first, but in the end, it became stable. Her mother wiped away her tears with both of her thumbs.

"Go back to the cheerful and energetic Hanabi. Not the emotional Hanabi."

Hanabi never expressed her emotional side to her mother. She always kept her feelings to herself. She had an image that she promised to keep, but nothing can fool a mother's eyes. Especially when you hold such a deep connection with her.

"Erase me crying from your memory" Hanabi tried to repair her cool side.

"Never" Her mother laughed sprinting back to the open door.

Hanabi clicks her tongue and lets her body fall to her side.

 _"_ Who cares if I can't have a boyfriend this early! Mom is right, I was just being too emotional. I'll learn from this, _never cry for a boy_. I will find someone else who will cherish me." Hanabi whispered.

 _I'll apologize to Mei. My mind was all over the place. It's best to fix misunderstandings between us._

Hanabi pulled her necklace out from her shirt. She stared at the silver ring with a small orange rose attached to the middle. _Am I really a pretty cure?_

The day continued pleasantly. Mei barely paid attention to useless lessons. Her focus was Hanabi. She avoided Naoki whenever they had a break. She wanted to be alone and take time to think.

On the other side of town, Ash traveled all corners to try and find anyone to manipulate. There was barely any negative energy around the neighborhoods he visited. Parks were full of happiness and screaming toddlers. He didn't take any chances on the horror of babies.

Ash tried visiting downtown next. The streets were packed with people. He sat down on the tallest building there was. He didn't care about the title or why it was so popular. He noticed a few people pointing at him. He sat at the peak of the tower. Ash was 300 meters above everyone else. He sighed from their unwanted presence and headed back to the forest. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He was exhausted after days of constant worry and zero rest. For once in his life, he felt tired.

He returned to the forest after hours of useless traveling. He noticed Dark sitting beside a tree near the entrance to the forest.

"Well, I flopped. Guess I'm going to hibernate." He yawned.

"Go straight down the path, and you will find the gate" She responded with her eyes closed.

"You can't bring it over to me?"

"Go or I'll cut you"

He nods, obnoxiously rolling his eyes. He took the short quick path to the gate. Without looking back, he left Earth and arrived back at the mansion. He looked both ways trying to identify his surroundings. He was in his room. He didn't question it. Ash passed out onto his bed, his eyes closing in a matter of seconds.

Dark Nature peeked one eye open, smirking. She stood up as an Ursas escape from her hair. She looks at the butterfly and smiles.

"Observe them, and don't go too easy on them"

The Ursas flies away from Dark Nature. She smirks, closing her eyes once again.

The bell rings, alerting all the students that school was done. Mei stood up, shoving her notebooks inside her school bag. She wanted to leave without causing any attention to herself. Naoki took this opportunity to talk to Mei. He approaches her without clearing his desk. Mei marches to the classroom doors, but Naoki blocks her. Mei's eyes shot up to Naoki. Her heart began to race.

"Are you alright?" Naoki asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm t-totally fine! Ahaha, I have to go, and congrats on making the team!" Mei said cheerfully before heading out of the classroom. Her walking turned into a sprint.

Naoki stared at the door, flustered. _That was… weird?_

Mei exited the school building, keeping her head low. Mei eventually passed the school gate, quickly making her way home. Hanabi, on her way to the school, spots Mei running away from the school. She stops, taking a couple deep breaths before approaching her. Before she could come close, Naoki runs over to Mei.

Hanabi stops, staring blankly at the duo. _Maybe I'll try again… when I have a chance…_ Hanabi stared at the ground with her hands in a fist. _No Hanabi, stop being a chicken, just go already!_

Hanabi takes another step forward.

"Ahahaha!" _A voice from the distance…?_

Hanabi looked around searching for the location of the voice.

"I detect the ring from you, such a waste!" Said the mysterious voice again.

Hanabi turned her head once more, spotting a female drenched in black floating in the sky. Shadows began swirling around her body. Only a bright smile could be seen from the shadows. Hanabi took a couple steps back, not knowing what to do.

"I'm really tired of seeing that little idiot failing, so it's time to take matters into my own hands" She giggled.

The shadows around her gathered in her hands. The shadows formed into a large ball. Hanabi immediately pulled out her necklace from her shirt, clenching her fist on the ring. _I just need to say what I said last time right?_ Hanabi was hesitant but she didn't let her fear overthrow her.

"Summer!" She shouted.

"Not on my watch!" The female brought down her hand, the shadowy balls flying towards Hanabi.

"Pre-" As Hanabi got interrupted, she immediately avoided the shadowy balls by running away. The shadows smash into the pavement, leaving large cracks in the middle of the road.

"Who are you?!" Hanabi shouted.

"You're worst enemy" The female laughed.

Hanabi stopped, pulling her necklace off her neck.

"PRECURE! TOUCH MY INNER SEASON!" She yelled.

A gust of light escaped her ring, surrounding her body. Her clothes vanished. Flames started to surround her body. Pieces of her new outfit popped out, one by one. Her navy-blue leg warmers, brown sandals, pink shorts, shirt, and arm warmers formed within the flames. Her hair grew longer and became more vibrant. Two bows appeared, one on her back of her shorts and the other replacing her elastic.

"The blazing sun… MARKING THE SEASON OF SUMMER!" Hanabi brought up her hands.

"Cure Flare!" She strikes her dynamic pose.

Mei stops, turning herself around. Naoki looks at her confused.

"Hanabi?" Mei questioned, before running back to the school gate.

"Mei?" Naoki watched her run back to school.

Flare springs up to the sky, attempting to send a punch towards the unknown female's face. The female brought her hand up, a gush of shadows bursting out of her hand. The shadow charges towards Flare's body. She squints her eyes, unable to see the girl properly. The shadows went away but before Flare can attack again, the nasty female sends a hard punch towards Flare's gut. Flare's body went into instant shock. The punch was so hard, her vision blacked out for a moment. Her body smashed into the fence from the school gate.

"Slow, but faster than the others I've fought" She laughed.

Flare struggles to stand up. With such a powerful punch, her mind couldn't focus. Mei noticed Flare struggling to get up from the fence.

"Hanabi?" Mei stared up at her confused.

Flare heard her name, despite the long distance from Mei. Flare clenched her fists, as her nose began to bleed.

"I don't need someone who I insulted to come help me. It feels wrong!" Flare manages to stand up but could barely concentrate. Her body remained tensed and her mind felt unbalanced.

Mochi and Nene raced to the situation. Mochi was able to fly normally, and Nene swam through the air. They noticed Flare holding her stomach while looking up at the female floating.

"Isn't that!" Nene stopped, gasping.

"Dark N-Nature?!" Mochi screamed.

"Oh, the animals knew who I am, but not the guardians? Pathetic!" Dark charges down to the fence, sending a powerful kick onto Flare's stomach again.

Flare drops to her knees, placing her hands on her stomach in tremendous pain. She tries to fight the pain, but Dark Nature's attacks were too powerful.

"Let's finish this already" Dark Nature brought her hands up.

"Die."

Shadows ascended from Dark's hand. Her fist knocks Flare's face, sending her back onto the fence. Dark Nature kept her hand connected with her cheek, the shadows scaring Flare's face. Flare lay unconscious on the fence.

"Let's take that ring and then we're done here," Dark Nature said.

Mei ran over to Hanabi, tackling Dark Nature away from her.

"Don't you dare go near her!" Mei yelled.

Dark Nature brought her hand up, grinning evilly.

"Who said you're the boss of me?"

A gush of wind escaped her hand, blowing harshly on Mei's body. Mei stretched her hands out, shielding Hanabi.

"I won't let you touch her!" Mei squinted from the wind.

"S-Spring!" Mei shouted.

Flames blew over Mei's head, hitting Dark Nature's face. The wind stopped as Dark Nature places her hand on her face.

"Flames?" Mei turned around, only to see Flare rolled on her stomach, with her hand stretched out directed at Dark Nature.

"Hanabi! You're alive!" Mei cheerfully said.

"I don't die that easy, and I wouldn't die in vain either!" Flare slowly stood up, coughing a bit. She clenched her hands, glaring over at Dark Nature.

Dark Nature laughed. A very unpleasing one. She removed her hand from her face, half of it started to crumble into ash. Her creepy smile crumbled.

"I don't die that easy either! Ha, I'll never die as long as this planet lives!" Her body crumbled into ashes.

"Don't expect I have lost. I'll always be here, forever" The last laugh escaped her mouth before he body fell into a pile of ash.

Hanabi de-transformed, with a few scratches on her stomach and face.

"Never expected a crazy fragile woman to be so strong!" Hanabi giggles but coughed even more.

Mei stared at Hanabi worried.

"Are you alright?" Mei asked, keeping her head low.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hanabi said in a friendly tone.

"I should've stopped her… but I…" Mei stuttered.

"…. Mei, I'm sorry" Hanabi avoided eye contact shyly.

"I forgive you!" Mei cheerfully replied.

"Huh?"

"It was you're first to break up, I can understand where your feelings came from. We girls are very sensitive when it comes to love, no need to feel ashamed. I get why you acted out on me, you didn't know what else to do since everything was going so fast." Mei replied.

Hanabi stared silently, speechless. Mei took her hand, smiling.

"I thought long and hard what made you act this way, and I don't blame you. Even though your words were quite selfish, but I know you're a nice girl, who rarely speaks to girls, so I was positive you were just having a rough time. I get that! So, I want to be your friend, so we can fight together and hang out with each other!" Mei placed her other hand on Hanabi's gently.

"Hanabi, will you be my friend, and continue to be a precure?"

"…Yes, I will" Hanabi's voice quavered.

 _She wanted to be my friend even after the horrible things I've said to her. She is truly a female that I can trust. I'm not shocked if she doesn't trust me, I've said too much._

"My first female friend…" Hanabi said under her breath.

"Hmm?" Mei stared at Hanabi confused.

"It's… nothing" She laughed it off.

 _I hope we can really connect. Not many people are blessed with sweet friends._

Hanabi and Mei walked down the street making their way back to Naoki. Naoki sat down beside the fence, watching the two laughs together. He smiled, getting back up. A long day comes to an end, with a big achievement.

* * *

Hail: I never got any screen time! NOO

Nene: I only got one line…

Mochi: Nene we got to hurry and find Purin!

Nene: … Hail maybe you'll get screen time next time.

Hail: … Next time on Season Touch Precure, Together, We are one!"

Hail: … GIVE ME MORE LINES NOW


	6. Together, We are one!

Together, we are one!

* * *

The night was dull. Owls hoot while the crickets twittered. Individuals plan for the approaching warmth from the landing of summer. The roads were peaceful. Dark Nature sat down at her tree, gazing vacantly at the ground. Her face stayed emotionless, yet her brain was an entirely another level.

 _The Ursas failed… but its fine, I told it to go easy on them._ Dark Nature stood up, raising her hand up from her side. The door to her kingdom ascended out of the ground. Bits of dead grass tumbled from it. She moaned before entering through the entryway.

"Patience, I'll go easy until all four of them are united. They can easily guide me to that wrench" She laughed.

"Let the excitement begin…" Her eyes quit gleaming, just her splendid white grin was seen.

Hanabi stared out her window, blankly. Her mind focused on what happened all day. Finally, something out of her bucket list, A female friend.

"Hanabi, time for dinner!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

Hanabi let out a sigh, turning away from the window with an unbreakable big jolly smile. She headed towards the door, unable to stop herself from smiling.

Entering the kitchen, she sat down with a remaining jolly smile. Her mother stared at her flustered.

"Hanabi… Are you okay?" she asked.

Hanabi giggles, without moving an inch.

Her mother puts down her plate, continuing to gaze at Hanabi. Hanabi gazes down at the plate of food, her smile slowly gets bigger.

"Hanabi?" Her mother questioned again with concern.

Hanabi giggles again, letting her head fall on the plate of mash potatoes.

"Hanabi?!" Her mother lifts her head up from the plate, her face covered with smooshed potatoes.

Mei sat down on her bed rocking back and forth with a smile. Mochi stared at her unamused.

"Mei?" Mochi flew onto her bed, sitting beside her.

"Yes~" Mei replied.

"When is Nene… GOING TO BE WITH HANABI?"

"I like it here better, it's so relaxing" Nene confronted.

Nene snuggled with Mei's large brown teddy bear. Mochi glared at Nene with her wings in a fist.

"Well get out already and be with HANABI!" Mochi yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do" Nene rolled her eyes.

"Mei! Tell Nene she has to leave!" Mochi turned back to Mei.

"I wonder what Hanabi's favorite food is…" Mei giggled.

Mochi was stunned at Mei's answer. She flew over to Nene like she was in a hurry.

"Did Mei take drugs or something?" Nene asked.

"Shes 13! She can't take drugs!" Mochi shouted.

"Why is she so … happy? It's scaring me" Nene cringed.

"Shes just happy that she finally became friends with Hanabi" Mochi sighed.

"It's just a friend, no big deal"

"It's not just a friend, Hanabi is the guardian of summer, Mei knew how big of a deal this is, she even said the night before…"

"What did she say?" Nene asked.

"I don't want Hanabi to think I'm just being with her to have an easier time fighting the Ursas," Mei said.

Nene and Mochi gaze over at Mei.

"I wanted to make sure after all of this is settled, we can still be friends" Mei calmly smiled, standing up.

"Wow, she's not selfish" Nene smirked.

Mei laughed, leaving Mochi flustered.

Mei's mother takes a step on the stairs, before stopping. She stared up at Mei's door, with a frown.

"Mei! Time for dinner!" Her mother yelled.

Mei stretched her arms up in the air, releasing a loud sigh as she waltzes towards her door.

"Nene, don't underestimate me or Hanabi, we will find Earthlight before you know it!" Mei walked out her door, heading down the stairs.

Mochi looked at Nene, surprisingly Nene didn't talk back.

"I'll stay with Hanabi…" Nene said under her breath.

"Really?!" Mochi gasped.

"Yeah… It's better that way" Nene sighed.

Mei sat down, staring down at the table.

 _Weird, none of them said Ne or chi…_

* * *

Thunder stood outside the palace, staring at the sky blankly. The air was cold and hollow. Luckily, he had no trouble breathing. He watched the dark clouds swirl above the mansion. A shadowy figure slowly approaches Thunder. He looked down at the rotten soil, sighing.

"You're back, aren't you supposed to be in the forest?"

"I'm going back, but first, I have a job for you"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Go to Earth, and set an Ursas free, I want you to keep watch on the precures. In the meantime, I'll be focusing on finding Earthlight."

"You're finally going to focus on finding her?" Thunder chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I've always been searching" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Whatever, I'll go" Thunder began marching towards the large entrance.

"Wait, make sure you don't kill them, I don't want the excitement to end so soon" She declared.

"You sure love your games" Thunder smirked and waved goodbye without looking back.

"Of course, been so long since I've played" She grinned evilly, before vanishing.

* * *

Finally, the weekend arrived. After a hectic week, Mei finally gets time to relax, but really, she didn't.

Mei stared at her ceiling, blankly. Mochi laid beside her, also staring at the wall.

"How many times has it been since Hanabi called?" Mei sighed.

"30 times," Nene replied.

"She's taking this friendship to another level," Mochi groaned.

"Can't blame her, she doesn't have a lot of friends," Mei brought her head up from her pillow.

"Yeah, you're right," Mochi nodded.

A doorbell was heard from downstairs. Mei got up from her bed, gazing at her window. She creepily peeked at the window, gasping at the appearance of someone she wished to not see.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Mochi questioned.

"It's Hanabi" Mei nervously replied.

Nene bursts into laughter, leaving Mei flustered.

Mei's mother answered the door. She gazed down at Hanabi.

"Is Mei here?' Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, I'm here" Mei raced down the steps, with her hair in a messy bun.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone" Her mother walked away from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to hang out with my bestie!" Hanabi giggled.

"Bestie? We have only been friends for 2 days"

"Happy 2-day anniversary Bestie!" Hanabi hugged Mei, leaving Mei flustered.

"That's great and all… but Hanabi you don't have to do this, I get that you're excited about this friendship, but you don't have to go extreme with it." Mei sternly stared at Hanabi.

Hanabi's smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… to… make such a big deal…" Hanabi stepped back.

"I'm an idiot for thinking that since I have a friend, I could go beyond. I just got my hopes up to early," Hanabi frowned.

"Mei, don't be so harsh~" Satsuki came down from the stairs, with her eyes half open.

"Hanabi, right?" Satsuki nudged Mei to the side.

"Yea…" Hanabi's voice died down once she spoke.

"I get it, you have a friend, don't go extreme boo, you'll freak the person out. Mei is an easy-going girl, who's easy to make friends with. You seem like an awesome girl, there's no need to change yourself, act ways that you haven't before with Mei. Feel comfortable with your friend and be yourself, if your friend judges who you are, that's no friend" Satsuki continued.

"Be yourself, and everything will be fine. No matter who judges you, your friends will be with you no matter what" Satsuki turned around.

"Now Mei hurry up with your conversation, we don't need cool air to come inside" Satsuki left the two alone.

"I've never heard Satsuki speak so mature" Mei giggled.

"I'm sorry Mei… I promise to always be honest with you, and loyal, and kind. If I'm being a nonsense just tell me okay?" Hanabi forced a smile.

"Hanabi…" Mei frowned.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"I'll get going now, oh and can you bring Nene here? Since it seems like she's being a nonsense" Hanabi interrupted.

Nene floated down the stairs, with her arms crossed.

"No need, I can bring myself," Nene rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, woman." Nene exited the door, leaving Hanabi flustered.

"I'll call you later… Mei" Hanabi walked away from the door, having Nene by her side.

Mei closed the door, turning around, staring off into the distance. Mochi flew down the stairs, landing on Mei's head.

"I told Nene not to roam freely in your house while everyone is home, she never listens!" Mochi angrily pointed out.

"I'm going to catch up with Hanabi" Mei ran up the stairs, leaving Mochi rolling off her head, flopping on the ground.

"M-Mei, chi?!" Mochi laid on the cold wooden floor, confused.

* * *

Hanabi sat down on a bench with a frown. Nene sat on her lap staring at the sky. Nobody was in the park. It was still morning, barely reaching noon. People passed by the park but never took the chance to enter it. Hanabi lay her head on the edge of the bench. Her eyes focused on the clouds separating from its group.

"I see why I always fail to make friends," Hanabi said.

"Huh?" Nene gazed at Hanabi.

"I make myself seem like a crazy person. My eyes look like I'm a psycho! Sure, I make friends with boys so easily, because I feel more normal with them"

"But… with girls, they judge so easily. Just seeing how I look, they already talk shit about me like it's nothing. I always wondered why I even bothered to help Koharu when I know she despises me too." Hanabi teared up.

"Who cares what women say, whenever I think of our actions, we seem just as bad as men. I know you're better than this. The previous guardian had the same problem, trying to fit in. With such a bright personality, people thought she was too energetic. She wanted to change, but earthlight comforted her and made her become the guardian of summer."

"The previous Guardian wasn't born a guardian?" Hanabi asked.

"Nope, Earthlight wanted something different. The guardian before the previous guardian had a child, and everyone expected her to be the guardian, but since she was premature, and died, Earthlight took matters in her own hands, and picked her"

"Wait, so to be a guardian, you have to be born from one?" Hanabi gazed down at Nene.

Nene widens her eyes, speechless.

"Ha that's impossible, Mom doesn't seem like a Guardian and we wouldn't even live here!" Hanabi laughed.

Nene nervously laughed with her.

"Ahem, as I was saying, who cares what people think of you, someone better will eventually come and be with you" Nene turned around, trying to maintain a reassuring smile at Hanabi.

"Wow Nene, you're sweeter than I thought" Hanabi chuckled.

"Sh-shush up! I'm just being like this to make you feel better." Nene turned back around.

Hanabi pat's Nene's head.

"Thanks for making me feel better,"

"No problem,"

"Now stop touching me, I hate when people touch my head," Nene slapped Hanabi's hand off her.

"Sorry…"

Thunder past through the gate, arriving in front of the suicide forest. He gazes around, squinting due to the bright sun blinding his eyes.

"I'm so used to the dark, already I'm starting to hate Earth," Thunder rubbed his eyes, walking forward.

He whistled loudly, attracting an Ursas, flying out of a tree, landing on his finger.

"This is how I attract them right?" Thunder shrugged and continued walking.

 _I could've been taking a nap…_ He thought.

He launches himself on the tallest tree in the area, observing the top view of the city. With his fantastic eyesight, he checks every corner for some wanted darkness for the butterfly. On the left was a large amusement park with thousands gathered around. On the right was downtown, but the streets were empty due to the earlier morning sunshine.

"You don't always need a human right?" He asked.

The Ursas nodded.

"Go to whatever, just make sure they come" The Ursas flew off his finger, diving off into the distance.

"I'll wait here then" Thunder let his body fall to the ground. He'd landed on his feet, cracking his neck before walking away from the forest.

* * *

Mei sprints out of her house, with Mochi in her arms. She runs straight down the long road from her neighborhood, searching for Hanabi.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Mei asked before stopping to catch some air.

"Where is the most cliché spot for a girl to go cry by herself?" Mochi asked.

"Her house?"

"Right and…"

"A park?!"

"Bingo!"

Mei smiled in relief, running over to the nearest park. Arriving at the park after 3 minutes of nonstop running, she'd find Hanabi and Nene sitting alone on a wooden bench staring off into the distance.

"There she is!" Mei walked towards her, panting.

Nene turned at Mei, smirking. Hanabi looked over at what Nene was looking at. She gasped at Mei sudden arrival.

"Mei… what are you doing here?" Hanabi nervously asked.

"I'm sorry" Mei cried out.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I was being so rude, without considering your feelings!" Mei went down on her knees.

"Please forgive me," Mei said.

Hanabi stared at Mei shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I! Um!" Hanabi stuttered in between speech.

"Mei, get off the ground, that's embarrassing" Nene looked away, sighing.

Mei stood up, afraid to show eye contact to Hanabi.

"I forgive you, even though you shouldn't be sorry" Hanabi stood up, making Nene fall on the ground.

"HEY!" Nene yelled.

"I know better now, I act like an idiot when it comes to being excited. Now I know that I need to chill and just act like I normally would"

"You mean crazy?" Nene climbed back up on the bench.

"Exactly!"

Mei burst into laughter. Hanabi smiled, laughing with her. Mochi gazed over at Nene, seeing her struggle to stay on the bench. She flies over to Nene, pushing her off the bench. Mochi laughs with the three, leaving Nene stuck in a pile of wet grass.

The Ursas flew around the city, searching for its prey. It finds a damaged daisy, with a couple of its petals still attached. The Ursas dashes down to the flower, landing onto one of its damaged petals. It bites into the petal, dark mist beginning to roam around it. The list gets bigger and bigger by the second. A foot is revealed out of the mist. Eyes that glowed with golden yellow could be seen through the mist.

The mist scattered. A tall green woman, with long silky jet-black hair, as black vines wrapped around her body, stepped off the wet grass from a large garden. The Ursas laid on her chest. She grinned, launching up into the sky.

Hanabi and Mei sat beside each other, smiling.

"Why do they look like a married couple?" Nene gazed at them both.

Mochi laughed.

Multiple screams were heard in the direction behind them. Mei and Hanabi gazed behind the bench seeing a few people running.

"What's going on?" Mei questioned.

Hanabi stood up, grabbing Nene from her neck.

"Let's go and see!" Hanabi ran to the direction where people were running away from.

"You're choking me!" Nene cried.

"Let's go too!" Mei sprung up from the bench, catching up with Hanabi.

"She's saying that like we weren't going to…" Mochi shakes her head, flying over to Hanabi.

Mei finally catches up, catching her breath, with her hands on her knees.

"Hanabi, you run too fast," Mei gasps for air.

Hanabi didn't respond, leaving Mei confused.

"Hanabi?" She looked up, spotting the tall female, floating in the air.

"Mei, that's not normal right?" Hanabi took a couple steps back.

The Ursas identifies the two, slowly approaching them. She notices their rings gleaming from the sunlight. The Ursas immediately dashing towards them. Hanabi quickly grabs Mei's hand, pulling her out of the way, making Mei dodge the Ursas.

"This is all too sudden, but are you ready?" Hanabi lets go of Mei's hand.

"Always will be!" Mei grinned.

Both pecked their rings. Now bringing their hands up.

"SUMMER!"

"SPRING!"

"Precure, Touch my inner season!" They'd both touch their chest, a gush of light coming out of their rings.

Flames and petals escaped their rings. Flames roaming around Hanabi's body and petals roaming around Mei's. Both of their hair changed colors, and their regular outfits shined brightly, changing into their new outfits. Mei and Hanabi opened their eyes, both smiling.

"Blooming flowers, marking the season of spring! Cure Daisy!" Mei striking a pose.

"Blazing sun, marking the season of summer! Cure Flare!" Hanabi strikes a pose.

"Together we are!" Daisy paused.

"Together we are?" Flare asked.

"Aren't we supposed to have a name?!"

"I have no idea…"

The Ursas attempts to strike a punch at Flare. Flare blocks the attack with her palm. She sends more punches at Flare, but luckily Flare dodged all the attacks. Daisy flings over to the Ursas, sending a kick onto her face. The Ursas flies to the ground but successfully lands on her feet.

Daisy positions herself for another attack.

The Ursas launches from the ground, dashing to Flare, bringing her knee to her face. Flare falls to the ground, with blood dripping from her nose.

"Hanabi! Are you okay?" Daisy runs over to Flare.

"I'm fine!" Flare stands up, wiping the blood off her face.

The Ursas runs over to Flare. Flare notices the Ursas and jumps up, making her run right under flare. The Ursas stops, one of the vines attached to her sliding off her body.

Daisy notices. She runs over to the Ursas, with her hand in a fist.

"Don't even dare try to attack!" Daisy shouted.

She attempts to send a punch right to her chest. The Ursas was faster though. She sends one of her vine's right through Daisy's hand.

Daisy froze. Blood rapidly dropped out of Daisy's hand. She pulls the vine out of her hand, leaving Mei in a lot of pain.

Daisy starts breathing heavily, the blood wouldn't stop pouring out. She tried cupping her other hand under the hole to stop the blood. She fights back her tears from the pain. Flare notices the blood on the ground. She clenched her fist, running over to the Ursas.

"YOU BITCH!" Flare screamed, sending a massive punch in the Ursas' gut. The impact was so strong, black blood dripped from the Ursas mouth.

Daisy smacked herself, indicating to get a hold of herself. Blood dripped from her cheek. She used her bloody hand to slap herself.

Daisy ran over to the two.

"Precure…"

She brought her fist up, her ring flashed a bright pink light. Flower petals swirled around her fist.

"ROSE ELEGANT STRIKE!" Daisy cried out.

Daisy punches the Ursas' face as petals brushed passed her skin. The Ursas' body flies up to the sky with the petals.

Daisy falls to her knees, breathing hard.

"Mei are you okay?" Flare ran over to her.

"Yeah… let's just finish this!" Daisy manages to get back up but gazes down at her bloody hand.

 _You must face reality when fighting people, this is the easiest injury you could get_. Daisy took a deep breath.

Flare takes Daisy's non-bloody hand.

"Let's finish this off… together!" Flare smiled.

"Okay Bestie" Mei smiled.

Hanabi chuckled at Mei.

They bring both of their hands up. Blood continued to drip from Daisy's left hand.

"Precure!" They both shouted.

"Shimmering!"

"Blazing!"

"SURPRISE!" They both shouted.

A burst of flames with flower petals ascended from their hands. The Petals danced around the flames. It charged towards the Ursas. As the Ursas attempted to block, a sudden voice came across its mind.

"Times up."

The Ursas brought its vines down. It let itself be hit by the powerful blow. The butterfly burned into ashes. The tall female transformed back into the damaged flower. The blow dissolves, leaving the flower to fall.

Daisy notices the damaged flower and tries to catch it. Instead, it lands on top of her head. She and Flare both laugh. Blood escaped from Flare's nose, alerting flare that Daisy's hand was still bleeding.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Flare plugged her bleeding nose with her thumb.

"Yeah…" Daisy was very worried about her wound. How was she supposed to explain to the doctors and her family what had happened? Daisy covered the small hole with her other hand.

As they began to walk, Daisy's ring shined a bright green. The light gathers around her bloody hand. Mei and Hanabi watched the light, confused and shocked. Her skin started to stitch itself back together, leaving a small scar on her hand. The light returned to the ring, leaving Daisy's hand recovered.

"What the…."

"WHOA!" Flare screamed.

"Mei, you can heal yourself?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"HEAL MY NOSE!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"WHENEVER I START A NOSE BLEED, IT WON'T STOP FOR A GOOD HOUR"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

"WAAA" Flare fake cried.

"You're such a toddler!" Daisy laughed.

Hanabi giggled. They both de-transformed.

"I want a bath, I feel so dirty" Hanabi stretched her arms in the air.

"I want to eat some Takoyaki…" Mei licked her lips.

"TAKOYAKI?" Hanabi smiled jolly at Mei, with her tongue stuck out.

"You look creepy like that!"

"TA-KO-YA-KI! GIMME" Hanabi clung onto Mei's arm.

Mei pushes Hanabi off and runs away, but Hanabi is a fast runner. She runs after Mei, catching up to her in just 10 seconds.

"Those two are so immature" Nene shakes her head in disappointment.

"It's fine, I hope they can stay like this, forever" Mochi calmly smiled, while watching them.

Thunder, standing on top of a tree branch, observed the two. He'd grinned.

"These are the precures? Seem like weaklings" He'd chuckled.

"Dark Nature, you're right, this will be exciting"

* * *

Hanabi: I still feel iffy with that 'Together we are!' pause

Mochi: It's all Mei's fault

Mei: …. What about you not saying 'chi' anymore!

Mochi: Uh… I!

Mei: You were just trying to sound cute, weren't you?!

Nene: Ahaha busted

Hanabi: Uh… you were doing it too…

Nene: oh…

Mochi: DON'T BLAME ME FOR NOT SAYING 'CHI' ANYMORE! BLAME THE WRITER

 ***sweats nervously* Next time on Season Touch Precure! Amber leaves, Cure Maple is Born.**

Nene: Wasn't I supposed to say that?

Mochi: Nobody wants to hear your voice anyway….

Nene: I'm going to kill you, ne!

Nene: …. SO NOW YOU PUT 'NE'

 **I am totally not responsible hehe**


	7. Amber Leaves, Cure Maple!

Amber Leaves, Cure Maple is born!

* * *

Everyone entered the classroom, coming right from lunch. The teacher entered immediately, even though some students haven't gotten themselves seated yet. He slammed his hands on his desk, alarming everyone. He glared up at the class, with his hands clenched into a fist. The remaining people that were left standing, immediately rushed to their desks. A blacked short haired male student had the audacity to raise his hand up.

"Um… is there something wrong?" He nervously asked

Everyone in the class quickly turned to the student. He looked around confused as they continued to stare.

"Is something wrong you ask?" The teacher picked up a bunch of papers from his desk.

"What the hell is with these marks?!" He angrily threw them in the air.

"I don't need to waste my time on these terrible marks. If you don't care about school, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Everyone remained silent. The same student stood up from his desk, with his head down.

"Oh, you're leaving?!" The teacher shouted.

"We're supposed to do the attention…" He bravely replied, a little crack in between his speech.

"I don't give a crap about the greeting! You are all redoing the test! Whether you like it or not!"

Everyone annoying sighed. The student awkwardly sat back down.

Hanabi raised her hand. He turned to Hanabi, his face not changing at all. Still remained his pissed off wrinkly face.

"WHAT!"

"Did anyone pass the test?" She calmly asked.

"No! The highest mark was a 46! I expected more from all of you, but instead, you disappoint me! We are reading from the textbook again, and you better pay attention!"

"Who got the 46?" Hanabi interrupted.

"Your Class president of course!"

"Sad that the class president even failed," The students all gasp in shock.

"Still better than you idiots!"

"How is it better when he still failed?" Hanabi continued.

"Oh, did I say he got a 46? He's the only one out of all your failures that got an 89!"

"What?"

"The highest mark out of everyone that failed was a 46. Your class president was the only one that didn't fail!"

"Wow…"

"As expected from smarty pants"

"Get out your books and start reading!"

"Aren't you going to give us our tests back?" Asked Naoki.

"Pick it up yourselves" He rudely replied.

Some students stood up, reaching for the test papers. The teacher stayed standing in front of his desk, watching them pick up their tests and search for their name one by one.

School finally ended. Many students ran out of that classroom as soon as the bell rung. Hanabi kept her head on the open notebook on the desk, with her hair covering the sides of her face. Mei stood up, marching over to Hanabi, gently tapping her shoulder but Hanabi didn't respond.

"You know how she is Mei, it's impossible to wake her up" Naoki stated, as he approached her.

"I wanted to wake her up, so she doesn't get stuck with Mr. Grumpy pants" Mei sighed, heading back over at her desk.

Naoki stared down at Hanabi, then over at Mei. He shrugged, walking back to his desk.

"Naoki!" Naoki's friend Daisuke ran over to him. Daisuke was a close friend of Naoki. He was tan ever since he left his farm. The tan blended in with his dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Did you hear about the rich babe that will be attending one of Japan's finest art schools?"

"Um… no?" Naoki stared at Daisuke confused.

"Her name is Kano Momiji, she's 15 and the daughter of the Kano Family!"

The Kano Family was very known around Japan. Mostly because of their gorgeous looks and rich self. The family was very rich and often travel between England and Japan. Momiji was the only child. Her marvelous looks caught the media's attention. She unintentionally grew a fanbase spreading across both countries.

Naoki eyes widen in awe. Mei gazed over at the boys that continued to talk about Momiji. She looked back down at her unpacked bag, frowning a bit. Hanabi rose her head up from her notebook, a trail of saliva running down her mouth. She brought up her arms in the air, stretching them, bursting out a disgusting yawn. She darted her eyes over at Mei. Mei stood beside her, glaring at Hanabi.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Hanabi chuckled.

"Hurry up and let's go! I don't want him to keep us in here…"

Hanabi launched up from her seat, stretching her whole body. She'd gaze at Mei, pushing her lips out, dimming her eyes a bit.

"You seem… mad,"

"Mad? Me! What are you talking about" Mei nervously laughed.

"Hmm… whatever, I'm too dizzy to focus on you right now" Hanabi placed her hand on her head, closing her eyes to regain her balance.

"I'll meet you at the front gate," Mei turned on her heel, marching out the door, without looking and saying goodbye to Naoki.

Hanabi opened her eyes, looking around. She'd scratch her head in confusion of where Mei went. She'd shrug, turning back to her desk, closing her notebook shut.

* * *

Thunder stood on top of the largest tree in the city. He observed normal citizens walk down the streets, roads, and parks. He sighed, taking a step off the peak of the tree, becoming unbalanced. An Ursas flew towards him, landing on top of his hand. He gazed down at the Ursas, with an unpleasant look on his face.

"I can see why Ash got bored very quickly…" He closed his eyes, deeply sighing.

 _I need to find a way to attract the Precures…_ Thunder let himself drop off the tree, landing perfectly on the sidewalk. A little girl stared at him astonished at how he survived the fall. Her mother glared at Thunder, immediately picking her daughter up and walking away.

"Even on this planet, they still can't treat me equally. Gaia is no different than here, thank God Dark is going to ruin this stupid planet"

Thunder rolled his eyes, walking the opposite way, heading down the street.

* * *

Mei and Hanabi walked down the busy streets of Japan. Mei remained quiet along the way, worrying Hanabi.

"Mei is something wrong?" Hanabi bravely asked.

"I already told you I'm fine," Mei shouted.

"Is this about the teacher or…"

"It's about Naoki! He's also talking about the British Japanese girl who is attending school here, which is stupid!" Mei explained.

"You're mad about that? I could care less…" Hanabi shook her head in disappointment

"I never expected myself to be so known already," A mysterious female said.

She stood behind Hanabi and Mei, not very close. Her face was covered with a mask and tanned sunglasses. She wore a large beige coat, extending down until reaching her knees. The buttons were inside their holes, they couldn't see what she was wearing underneath. She also wore a knitted grey beanie, mostly covering her head.

Hanabi and Mei turned around, eyeing the female. She took off her glasses, her bright green eyes eyeing the two. Her little beauty mark laid underneath her eyelid.

"Who are you?" Mei rudely asked.

"Oh my god! You're Momiji!" Hanabi stared at her in awe.

"And you know who I am…" Momiji sighed.

"Everyone does! Well except Mei, she just heard of you now," Hanabi spoke very fast, Momiji only understood a bit.

"Mei? I believe you're Mei?" She gazed over at Mei.

Mei embarrassingly blushed and nodded. Momiji laughed.

"I'm glad to know someone doesn't know me, it's very hard to get around when people keep passing their numbers to you"

"What do you want Kano?" Mei politely asked.

"I just overheard you two, sorry if I annoyed you…" Momiji frowned.

"No, you didn't! Right Mei" Hanabi nudged her shoulder.

"I just don't like how so many guys are going crazy over you!" Mei pouted.

"It's normal to feel that way, sometimes I wished I wasn't born into a wealthy family, so I can fully experience a normal life, but wherever I go, people come to me either asking for money, my number, so many things," Momiji looked down at the ground, sighing.

"You wouldn't understand, I'm sorry" She tried to laugh the awkward atmosphere away.

"I didn't realize your part of the story… I'm sorry Kano" Mei apologized.

"Yay, so you two good now?" Hanabi smirked at the two.

"We just met, how are we going to…" Momiji paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to get played again… You guys are acting so friendly to me so eventually, you can take advantage of me!" Momiji shouted.

"If we were, we wouldn't act so calm towards you" Mei replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I just have very low trust for people…" Momiji bowed in apology.

"That's normal, don't worry about it"

"Maybe we should sit down and chat" Hanabi joyfully takes Momiji's hand.

"Oh, okay!" Momiji laughs, as Hanabi leads her to the nearest park. Mei shakes her head but eventually decides to run with them.

Mochi sat down on the edge of Mei's desk, staring through the window, watching the children play on the road.

"When is Mei going to get here…?" Mochi pouted.

"I have no idea" Nene laid on Mei's bed, her eyes dimmed, looking like she was falling asleep.

Mochi suddenly hears a voice in the distance, sounding like a cry for help. She gets up on her feet, searching around the room, trying to find where the voice came from. Nene looked over at Mochi, laughing at how stupid she looked.

"What's wrong with you? You look stupid"

"I hear a voice… a very familiar voice…" Mochi stared back at the window, trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

"Purin?" Mochi said under her breath.

Nene brought her head up surprised.

"Did you just say Purin? As in that little demon?"

"She's not a demon" Mochi rolled her eyes.

"YES, SHE IS!" Nene shouted.

"We have to go find her!"

"How are we supposed to get out? Like our useless non-existent hands can do the trick"

"By the window… It's open…" Mochi facepalms, leaving Nene in silence.

Mochi lifted herself up from the desk, flapping her wings, flying out of the open window.

"Ok… you get her then" Nene shrugged, dipping the back of her head back on the pillow.

"PURIN!" Shouted Mochi, as she flew over the city.

"MOCHI!" Cried a tiny guardian in the middle of a road. She waved her tiny paws in the air, crying for Mochi.

Mochi spotted the kitten's voice, noticing it isn't very far. She darts down to the ground, flying above the pavement. She eventually saw a tiny figure in the middle of a quiet road near Mei's neighborhood. She spread out her wings, reaching over for the little guardian. The guardian looked up, a devilish smile revealing. She shifts to the side, making Mochi fly right passed her, crashing into the floor.

The guardian bursts out laughing, while Mochi remained on the pavement, in silence.

"Mochi you're all dirty, you expect me to touch you?" She turned around facing Mochi's behind.

Mochi lifted her head up from the ground, tiny rocks falling off her head.

"I should've listened to Nene…" Mochi walks over to the guardian.

"Missed me?"

Mochi stared at her, unpleasantly.

"After how many years we haven't seen each other and you… ah, I cannot…" Mochi came closer to the guardian.

"PURIN!" She'd wrap her wings around Purin's waist, hiding her face in her shoulders.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Cried Mochi.

"I was exploring, anyway enough with the reunion, I've found autumn"

"You found… Autumn?" Mochi and Purin release from the hug.

"I saw her talking to two girls, come I'll show you her!" Purin grabbed Mochi's wing, dragging her along with her.

"Do you have any cool interests?" Hanabi snickered, sitting quite close to Momiji.

"I like cooking and instruments," Momiji replied.

"No, something that the world doesn't know!"

"I believe there is something special about me…" Momiji's voice suddenly went lower.

"Well you're rich, that's why" Mei interrupting her.

Momiji and Hanabi stare at Mei. Mei awkwardly looked away not knowing what else to say.

"Sometimes when I go to sleep, I get scared… I always see this dream about a girl with a man… and everything corrupts and dies, and she ends up all alone…"

"That dream… I've seen it too!" Mei said.

"You have?" Momiji asked.

"I remember seeing that in a dream… I have no idea why I kept seeing it" Mei explained.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what you two are talking about?"

"Yes," Momiji said.

"MEI CHI!" Cried Mochi as Purin continued to drag her.

Mei and Hanabi darted their eyes over at Mochi and Purin.

"Who is the little yellow kitten?" Hanabi questioned.

"Kitten?" Momiji also looked over at the direction they were gazing at.

She springs up from the bench, covering her mouth surprised at seeing a Kitten dragging a bird.

"Oh my god!" Momiji stepped back as they came closer to the bench.

Purin finally let's go of Mochi's wing, dropping her onto the grass. Mochi brought her head up from the grass, shaking her head, tiny pieces of grass falling off her hair.

"See, that's her!" Purin points over to Momiji.

"THEY CAN SPEAK?" shouted Momiji.

Mei and Hanabi froze, forgetting Momiji was with them. Hanabi stood up, dropping to her knees, bowing her head down to the grass.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" Hanabi begged.

"Kano don't be alarmed! They are my sisters… ROBOTS!" Mei said.

Hanabi brought her head up facepalming at Mei's excuse. Momiji gazed up at Mei.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes!"

Purin walked over to Momiji. She faced her back at her, facing the others.

"She is a Pre-" Purin paused, hearing a laugh in the distance.

Thunder stood in front of the girls, with a devilish smile. He opened his palmed, an Ursas flying off it. The butterfly darted towards a tiny tree that had many of its branches torn. Mei turned towards the voice.

The Ursas bit inside the trunk of the tree. Black smoke ascending from its root. The smoke circled the tree, making the tree get bigger and bigger. Yellow eyes were seen out from the smoke. A brown hand reached out from the smoke. It clenched its hand, the smoke dispensing in the air.

A tall man stood tall, tree branches covering his whole body. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, as well as his mouth, glowed white. The Ursas laid in the middle of his chest.

Momiji steps a couple spaces back, keeping her distance from the Ursas. Hanabi gets back up on her feet, standing beside Mei.

"Mochi, Get Kano away from here" Mei demanded.

"Okay! Let's go Purin!" Mochi flew over to Momiji, landing in her hands.

Momiji stared at Mochi, her hands constantly shaking from what was happening.

"SPRING!" Mei Shouted.

"SUMMER!" Hanabi shouted.

Mei and Hanabi pecked their rings.

"Precure! Touch my Inner season!" Mei and Hanabi circled their arms around before touching their chests.

Flames and petals escaped their rings. Flames roaming around Hanabi's body and Petals roaming around Mei's. Their hair color changed, Bright pink for Mei, and Hot pink for Hanabi. Their new outfits appeared, as well for their accessories. They both look at each other smiling.

"Blooming flowers, marking the season of spring! Cure Daisy!" Daisy said, striking a pose.

"Blazing sun, marking the season of summer! Cure Flare!" Flare strikes a pose.

"Together-" Daisy paused.

Flare shakes her head in disappointment.

"We still haven't figure out a name…" Daisy blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever, let's go!" Flare sprinted over to the Ursas, with her fist in the air.

Daisy ran right after, bringing her fist in the air too. Flare strikes a punch on his chest, a couple inches away from the butterfly. Daisy stops, remembering what happened last time to her hand. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. She brought her hands out.

"FLARE MOVE!" Daisy shouted.

The Ursas sends a fast punch towards Flare, sending her flying. She slammed her back into another tall tree, dropping onto the floor afterward.

"Precure! Rose Petal Slicer!" Daisy quickly brought both of her hands down, a long line of Rose petals slashing towards the Ursas.

The Ursas brought his hand out, tree roots ascending from the grass, blocking her attack. Flare stood back up, running over to the Ursas.

"Precure! Fire spinning kick!"

Flare launches up to the sky, spinning down to the Ursas, with her foot out. The Ursas pointed his finger at her, tree roots ascending from the grass again. The roots wrap around her ankles, stopping her attack. Flare hanged from above upside down, slowly becoming dizzy. She punches the tree roots, hoping they would release from her feet. It was no use.

He looked back up at Daisy, bringing his hand up, tree roots trapping her feet in a lock. Daisy loses her balance, falling to the ground. Tree roots wrapped all around her body, trapping herself in a cocoon. She banged her fists onto the roots, but it wouldn't budge.

Thunder bursts out in laughter.

"That was a piece of cake!"

Momiji observed from behind the largest tree, traumatized at what she was seeing. Mochi, flew off her hands, flying towards Mei. She kicked the cocoon, trying to break Daisy free. Purin looks up at Momiji.

"Go help them" Purin demanded.

Momiji shakes her head due to being frightened of the large Ursas.

"You are one of them! I know it, now go help them!" Purin shouted.

"I can't fight! Even if I tried, it will be useless…" Momiji continuously shook her head.

Momiji's orange stoned ring flashed a bright light, roaming around her body. She peeked her eye open, startled at the sudden appearance of a female. Everything froze around her.

"You remind me of Mei, the way you're acting," Earthlight came closer to her, placing her hand on Momiji's ring.

"Who are you?!"

"Earthlight,"

"Who?"

"Momiji, you have a power that can fight evil, don't be afraid to use it. Don't you want to change?"

"What power?" Momiji said.

"You want to show people you're more than a rich daughter, show them by using this power," Earthlight reveals a small grin, as she held both of Momiji's hands.

"You were born to do this, and I'm positive you won't disappoint," Earthlight slowly began to vanish.

"Where are you going?!" Momiji shouted.

"I'm in Gaia if you want to find me, now show them what you can really do!" Earthlight vanished, and time continued again.

Momiji froze, realizing time went back on track. She looked down at her silver ring with an orange stone in the middle. She looked back up at the scene, smirking.

"Autumn" Momiji said under her breath. She gently pecked her ring.

"Precure! Touch my inner season!"

She'd circle her arm around, before touching her chest. A gust of yellow light escaped her ring, circling around her. Her clothes vanished one by one. The light turned into maple leaves. It stuck on each part of her body, ever her hair. The leaves shined brightly, a new outfit vanishing after the light. Her hair grew longer, in a form of a cloud, extending until reaching her waist. A red elastic ties her hair in a high ponytail, with a green bow hanging on the top. Down her waist appeared orange and green stockings, attached to her black heels. Above her waist, a yellow tulle skirt with a yellow cape, and a black tight shirt sparkled underneath. Momiji opens her eyes, smiling.

"Amber leaves, marking the season of autumn!" A gush of wind runs through her body.

"Cure Maple!" She strikes a pose.

Purin stared at Maple, astonished at her appearance. Maple launched towards the Ursas, sending a punch on his forehead. The Ursas loses its balance and falls back. Maple lands perfectly on the grass, smiling at Thunder.

"Another one?!" Thunder was surprised.

The Ursas jumps back on its feet, grabbing Maple by the neck. Maple slams her elbow on The Ursas' forearm. The impact forces the Ursas' arm to break. The Ursas jumps back, observing at his broken arm. His hand connected with her neck crumbles to ash.

"How?!" Thunder couldn't find the right words to say.

"Remember, trees tend to get weaker in my season," Maple smirks, bringing her hands up to the sky.

"Precure!" A gigantic maple leaf hovered above her hand.

"STRIKING LEAF BREEZE!" She jumps up, slamming her hand on the leaf.

The leaf breaks into tiny pieces, as it charges over to the Ursas. It sticks on the Ursas, all over its body. Maple perfectly lands on her heels. Walking away from the Ursas.

"Adieu," The Leaves explode on the Ursas, the explosion breaking the butterfly on its chest.

The Ursas falls to the ground. Maple turns back to the Ursas, as it slowly began to crumble. The tree roots hovering onto Daisy descended back into the ground, along with the roots wrapped around Flare's ankles.

"Precure, Autumn Calming Sensation!" Different types of leaves started to fall from the sky. The leaves laid on top of the broken tree. It entered inside of the tree, bringing it back up to its roots. The tree stood tall once again, growing the leaves it lost. Daisy stood up, with her eyes closed. She peeked one eye opened, seeing as the Ursas was already defeated. Flare remained on the ground, completely dizzy.

"Is it normal to see 10 Nene's floating around my head?" Flare stared at the sky confused.

All three of them de-transformed. Momiji drops to her knees, astonished at what happened. Mei walks over to Momiji, patting her back.

"You were awesome, even though I couldn't see anything,"

"Am I really a precure?" Momiji stared down at her ring.

"It's funny how we gained a member without searching. I guess this wasn't a coincidence ahaha" Mei smiles, helping Momiji back on her feet.

"We just met, yet we didn't fully introduce each other," Mei laughs.

"I'm Uchiage Hanabi!" Shouted Hanabi.

"I'm Tarano Mei, nice to meet you," Mei said.

"I'm Kano Momiji," Momiji said.

"We know," Mei and Hanabi said.

"Oh yeah… everyone does…" They all burst out laughing.

"Hope we can all get along," Momiji said.

"Now that she's on our team, she can help us figure out what to call us!" Hanabi insisted.

"First we got to tell her everything," Mei facepalms.

"We can do that later!" Hanabi said.

"No, Hanabi we are telling her why she's a precure!"

Momiji giggles, leaving Mei and Hanabi blank.

"You two are really funny," Momiji couldn't control her laughter.

"Eh?" Mei and Hanabi both look at each other.

"Well, of course, I'm way better," Hanabi snickered.

"NO! I'M BETTER!" Mei folded her arms, looking away from Hanabi.

Purin and Mochi observe the three, as they sat on the bench.

"One more left…" Purin said.

"Winter, and then finally we begin searching," Mochi frowning.

Thunder stared at the girls, shocked they forgotten about him. _Their power comes from where…_ He thought. He studies each of the girls' appearance but paused once he saw Mei. His mouth went into an O shaped, as his eyes widen.

"She looks like…"

Mei laughs at Hanabi, as Momiji tried to calm her down.

"Mother?" Thunder says under his breath.

He shakes his head, walking away from the girls.

"Don't get attached, focus on beating them!"

Mei looks over at thunder. She shrugged, looking back over at Momiji.

"I'll destroy them… before another one comes…"

* * *

Mei: I wonder if our last member will just show up in front of us too!

Hanabi: Please? It was so easy to find Momiji

Momiji: You're lucky I approached you girls…

Purin: So, what now?

Momiji: Let's search for the next precure!

Mei: Not yet! We must tell you everything first!

Hanabi: Mei are you serious, you're still going on about this?

Mei: I won't give up!

Hanabi: ….

Momiji: *laughs* you two should be a comedy act!

Mei: ….

Hanabi: ….

Mochi: **Next time on Season touch Precure! The Precure life isn't so easy…**

Mei: I was going to say that!

Hanabi: Lies

Mochi: We need to make an order…

Mei: Why is Kano-san on the ground?

Momiji: *laughed so hard, she passed out*

Hanabi: Rip

Mochi: No foreshadowing!

Hanabi: Wait for what?

Mochi: … Bye

Hanabi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORESHADOWING? OI MOCHI GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chap will prob be… (Have no idea lol) all I can say it will be in December lol. The next cure will be after this next one. And so "adieu"**


	8. The Precure life isn't so easy

The Precure Life isn't so easy…

* * *

The girls said their goodbyes as night began. Momoji walked home by herself, luckily her house wasn't as far. She held Purin within her shivering hands. Momoji kept staring at the ground, deep in thought of everything Mei and Hanabi told her. Purin snuggled up in her palms.

"Earthlight… Mother Nature… Why does this all seem like one long dream?!" Momoji sighs.

"You're still thinking about that?" Purin said.

"What do you expect? I just act like it's not a big deal?" Momiji's tone grew unexpectedly higher.

"I expected you to be calmer about this! You're the oldest of the group for now!" Purin raised her voice, louder than Momiji's.

"Purin, don't think so lightly of me, you don't understand how my mind works!" Momiji separated her hands apart, dropping Purin on the floor.

"I don't want someone who isn't going to understand me!" Momiji runs off down the street, leaving Purin all alone.

Purin tears up, fearing loneliness. She followed Momiji but couldn't catch up at all.

"Momiji, wait! I'm sorry! Please…" Purin's voice couldn't catch up to her.

"Don't leave me be!" Tears escaped her eyes, streaming down her furry cheeks.

An average height male stood behind Purin, staring down at her. He reached down, picking her up from the dirty sidewalk. Purin began to shake, not knowing what to do. The male had a look of concern. He sprinted down the sidewalk, seemingly catching up to Momiji.

"MOMO!" Shouted the male.

Momiji turns around, a big smile revealing. She sprinted towards the male, giving him a big hug, squishing Purin with her stomach.

"AKI-KUN!" Momiji was too excited, she wouldn't let go.

"I c-can't breathe!" Purin poked her head out between their bellies, gasping for air.

He pushed Momiji off him, making her quite confused. He looks down at Purin, his eyes widening.

"This kitten… CAN TALK?!" He shouted.

* * *

In the park, Thunder sat down on the large tree branch, connected to a huge tree, staring at the midnight sky. He kept thinking of Cure Daisy. The thought of her resemblance to his mother couldn't escape his mind. All these memories of him and his mother kept unleashing, forming a mild headache.

"Why… I thought I had forgotten about her…" He swung his head down onto his cold palms.

"What's wrong with you?" Said a mysterious female voice.

Thunder removed his head from his hands, searching where the voice came from. Dark Nature stood beneath the branch, with an unpleasing expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask the same. I got bored, so I came over here, how about you?" Her tone seemed annoyed.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Why are you suddenly so serious about my life?" He rudely replied.

"Ever since you came to the stupid Mansion," She flew up to the branch, sitting herself down on his lap.

"Listen Thunder," Her voice went gentle, as she brought her face closer to his.

"Don't stress out, everything will be fine, I promise you," She pecked his lips, leaving him speechless.

"Just focus on playing the game… don't catch feelings now, we're just getting started…" She caressed his jaw, with a devilish smile.

She slid off his lap, falling to the ground, landing perfectly.

"I like cool Thunder, not sulky Thunder" She smirked, walking out of the park's entrance gate.

Thunder gently touched his lips, feeling dry as usual. He watched her go, remaining speechless.

* * *

"Purin… this is Akito Fujiyabashi," Momiji bravely says.

"I never knew an animal could actually talk!" Akito stared at Purin amazed.

"Can we… go to my house so people… don't suspect things…?" Momiji said.

Akito nods, as they both walked down the sidewalk, heading to her house.

Walking down the street in the cold night, Momiji and Akito became happy to see each other again after the sudden absence from Momiji. Purin remained quiet, not knowing how to deal with the situation and the romantic mood. Walking closely with Purin in Akito's warm hands, they eventually arrived at the front of Momiji's mansion.

"Holy! You live in this?!" said Purin.

Momiji lets out a laugh, confusing Purin. Purin stands from Akito's ashy hands and hops onto Momiji's freezing hands.

"C-Cold" Purin shivered.

"Your robot sure knows a lot of words," Akito snickered.

"Yes, I programmed a lot of words for her," Momiji giggled.

"IM NOT A ROBOT!" Interrupted Purin.

"Then what are you?" Akito questioned.

"I'm a fairy from Gaia, here to guide Momiji" Purin pouted with her arms crossed.

"A fairy?" Akito furrowed his eyebrow.

"For once, I cannot explain" Momiji sighs.

"What do you mean by the fairy? I see no wings, and you're not tiny,"

"Look, it's not hard to figure out!" Purin growled.

"Yes, it is" Momiji and Akito speaking at the same time.

"Oh… well, I'll explain everything inside!" Purin insisted.

Momiji and Akito look at each other concerned.

"Akito has to… um, go check on his grandmother!" Momiji said.

"She already passed away, you didn't know that?" Akito replied.

"Wait… what?"

"She died the month after you left, like always you don't know because you don't care," Akito stormed off, with his hands clenched up.

"Nice~" Purin brings her hand up giving her some thumbs up.

As the day fell into a shivering nightfall, everyone went into their beds except one. Mei stared at out her window, gazing at the stars. Mochi fell asleep on her little pillow nest on Mei's dresser. Mei watched the moon closely, her eyes fixed on the brightness. The door slowly opened. Her mother pokes her head inside, checking on Mei. Mei didn't notice her mother. She revealed a small grin as she turned to her alarm clock.

"2 AM" Her mother whispered.

Mei having good ears heard the voice, immediately turning around. Her mother stared at her leaving Mei utterly speechless.

"Why are you up so late?" She asked.

Mei glanced at her clock, spotting the time. Her mouth formed a shape of an O. She peeked back at her mother, giving a nervous smile. Her mother sighed, as Mei quickly launched onto her bed. She covered herself with her plain bright pink comforter. Her mother approached her, smiling as she watched Mei closely. She gave Mei a small peck on her cheek.

"Goodnight" She whispered.

"Night," Mei quietly replied.

She sighed, attempting to reach the door, but stops noticing Mochi. She comes close to Mochi, noticing her blanket wasn't fully covered by her. She grabbed the edge of the small thin blanket, setting the blanket on her. She patted her fluffy head, displaying a small friendly grin.

"Night Mochi," She whispered.

Mei peeked above the sheets, watching her mother stand in front of Mochi. She continued to stare until her mom began to move again. She sunk her head into her pillow, pretending to snore. Her mother looked over at Mei one more time before exiting her room and closing the door.

Mei took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

The bright sun rises after the shocking night. Mei surprisingly slept well. The thought of her mother knowing Mochi's existence didn't cross her mind. Mochi remained in her nest full of pillows, dead asleep. Mei turned over, observing Mochi. She chuckled at Mochi's hilarious sleeping position. Her little wings looked cricked and her head sunk deep into her pillow. Mei looked at her alarm clocked, noticing she woke up earlier than usual. She shrugged, closing her eyes again, sinking her head into her poufy pillow. She fell asleep after a few minutes.

As for Hanabi, she was dead asleep, with Nene beside her. They both slept soundly. Each time they snored, it was like a competition of who can snore the loudest. Each snore was overshadowed by the next. There was no winner or loser.

The early morning sunshine's light beamed inside Momiji's room. The bright yellow colors from the walls glowed. The light from the sun reflected off the golden chandelier hovering above Momiji's king bed. Momiji couldn't sleep at all. Her eyes were pink with huge poufy bags under them. Not even make-up could cover this horror. Purin exited out of Momiji's large glamourous bathroom. The bathroom door was much taller than Purin. Momiji started to get ready for school but had no energy left in her. All she could think about was Akito. How was she going to apologize? Will he forgive her for forgetting such a serious death for him?

Purin gazed at Momiji, gagging at her horrible appearance.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Purin shouted.

Momiji looked at Purin confused. Looking directly at the mirror, Momiji witnessed her terrifying look. She covered her mouth, stunned by the horror.

"Honey, we need to fix that ASAP," Purin walked over to Momiji, pushing her leg, having her walk back to her bed.

One of Momiji's servants knocked on the door. Momiji darted her eyes at the door, sprinting over. She opened the door, blocking the servant's view from Purin. The maid cringed at Momiji's eyes.

"Um... Lady Momiji, your father wants to talk to you immediately," She politely said.

"What does father want?" Momiji asked.

"He didn't say and fix—"She pointed her fingers at her eyes.

Momiji sighed, nodding. The servant turned around, walking back to the living room. Momiji closed the door, marching to her makeup table.

"Let's fix this… disaster," Momiji took a deep breath, grabbing her makeup brush.

* * *

Hail walked down the hallway, having earphones locked in her small ears. She hummed a very energetic song, rocking her head along with the music. She noticed Ash standing at the end of the hall, staring up at the old painted photo. Hail approached him, purposely bumping his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"This painting…." He paused.

Hail gazed at the painting. The painting was dark. A woman in a black lace dress with long straight hair sat on a throne made from dead tree trunks. Another women pale as snow with bright green hair and a white dress stained with blood laid on the floor with a bunch of thorns stabbed through her back. Three tall shadows stood behind the throne. Hail furrowed her eyebrows. Ash remained silent.

"What is this supposed to mean?" She rudely asked.

"Those three shadows, are they supposed to be us?" Ash stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Hail, you never pay attention to what lies around you. You haven't been sent to earth yet, and you will gain all these feelings that you never felt around this place," Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Only you and Thunder been to earth, yet you seem normal"

"Once Thunder returns, you'll realize what I'm trying to say," Ash declared.

Hail rolls her eyes, walking away from Ash.

As for Thunder, he walked around town being in a daze. Everywhere he looked, pictures of his hometown crossed his mind. People laughing reminded of him and his siblings playing together. People holding hands reminded him of all three holding hands. Everything he saw on earth reminded him of his forgotten childhood. All these memories buried deep in his mind, revealing one by one after years of being with Dark Nature. He sat down on the bench, trying to ease himself from panic.

He observed the humans walk past him carefully. Only the happy memories traveled through his mind. He couldn't see any of the dark ones. He wonders, _what happened before Dark Nature?_

Momiji went down to the living room, sitting herself down on the large beige sofa. She forced a smile, having all her makeup done and her school uniform on. Her father stared at her sternly, not buying her fake smile.

"What is it, father?" She said politely.

"I have to go back to England for a meeting with the government, so you won't be able to stay here for long," He said.

Momiji's smile dropped into a look of shock. Knowing the fact, she just reunited with her old pals, but now she must leave again. She clenched her hands, her nails digging into her skin. Her mother approached her back, rubbing her hand on her shoulder.

"We won't be there for long," Her mother replied.

"Stop lying!" Momiji confronted.

"You guys always say we will stay in England for a short time, but we actually stay for a while! I want to experience the place I was born in, I'm tired of England! I see the same thing every day! I want a change!" Momiji began to tear up.

"Momiji, you have to understand, we can't always go back and forth. It's too expensive, and we're always most needed in England," Her mother calmly explained.

"Then you guys go back! I'll stay here!" Momiji begged.

Her father and mother looked at each other in concern.

"Momiji, you aren't old enough to stay alone in the house," Her father strictly replied.

"There are many servants here! And I'm 15, I already know everything I need to keep myself safe!" Momiji begged again.

"Momiji we just can't,"

"Please, I'll go back to England after the next time you return!"

"Momiji…"

"Fine, you come back to England after we come back," Her father replied.

"Really!" Momiji sprung up from her seat surprised.

"Yes, you are coming to an age where you won't want to keep following us and where you'll be soon leaving us for your own matters," Her father stood up from the sofa.

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon," Momiji said.

"You say that now, but with the arrival of your little friend, your time has shortened here," Her father sternly replied.

"Friend?" Momiji thought for a moment. He knows about Purin?

"Yes, your little fri-"

"Honey, not now!" Her mother interrupted.

He looked at her mother, letting out a sigh.

"Perhaps I'm mistaken? Anyway, we'll be leaving in a week. For now, enjoy your time here," He walked up to Momiji, kissing her cheek.

"And don't do anything dangerous," He left the room.

"How does he know about Purin?" Momiji spoke out loud, forgetting her mother's existence.

"Purin?" Her mother asked.

Momiji turned around, her jaw dropping. She awkwardly laughed before walking out of the living room. Purin watched Momiji walked up the stairs from the main hallway, laughing. Momiji looked up, glaring at Purin.

* * *

Mei and Hanabi walked down the street heading to school. Hanabi kept talking about how a new team for archery was made. Mei pretended to listen, as she wasn't interested in it. Hanabi stopped talking, noticing their homeroom teacher holding hands with a tall female. Hanabi stopped Mei, making sure he wouldn't notice them.

Thunder walked down the same path, not noticing the two girls. He kept walking forward, crashing into Mei. Mei falls to the ground, as Thunder came out of the daze. He placed his hand out in front of Mei not realizing who she was. She took his hand, having him help her up. She stared up at Thunder, noticing his eyes were unusual. There was no shine in his eyes. It seemed dark. She let go of his hand, keeping her distance from him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Hanabi eyes Thunder carefully. She couldn't recognize him.

"Have we met before?" Hanabi asked.

Thunder remained unresponsive. He walked past the two, continuing to walk down the path. Mei and Hanabi watched him closely but weren't too concerned. Hanabi looks back at her teacher, seeing the woman angrily slap him across his face. She covered her mouth shocked. He fell to his knees, bringing his hands to his face. Mei continued to focus on Thunder.

Thunder noticed the man on the ground. He approached him, patting his shoulder. An Ursas flew up to them, biting the teacher's neck. Thunder stumbled on his foot falling back as smoke swirled around the teacher. Mei and Hanabi observed the scene carefully.

A yellow light shone from of the smoke, then the smoke dispersed. A tall man stood up, with rotten paper stuck all over his body. He brought his hand up, black smoke swirling above his hand. A large book formed from the smoke, the pages flipping onto a certain page. He aimed his other hand at Thunder.

"Am I not going to be ordered?" He said.

Thunder stared up at the Ursas, shaking his head.

"Do what you want" He replied.

The Ursas grinned, bringing his hand up to the sky. He quietly chanted a spell from the book.

"Hanabi, let's go!"

"Right!" Hanabi shouted.

Momiji exited her house, with a big smile on her face. Purin stood beside her, cringing at how wide her smile shined. Momiji noticed Akito walking close to her housekeeping his face pointed at the floor. She approached him quickly, having him bump his head on her shoulder.

"Ow," Akito said as he held his head up.

"Akito! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything, me forgetting about your grandmother's passing, EVERYTHING!" Momiji shouted.

Akito stared up at Momiji, stunned at how loud she shouted.

"Um… it's okay" He awkwardly laughed.

"I decided to stop being selfish and listen to your side of your life. You are always with me and I rarely get to listen to you! " Momiji continued to yell.

"Okay, you can stop yelling now!" He insisted.

Momiji burst out into laughter, leaving Akito flustered. He looked down at Purin not knowing what to do.

"She'll tell you the great news later," Purin said.

"Great news?"

"YES! AMAZING NEWS!" Momiji shouted again.

Akito chuckled. He hasn't seen Momiji this excited since they were children.

"You're still the same old Momo," Akito laughed.

Momiji smiled at Akito. He smiled back at her. Purin looked over in the distance.

"Um, sorry to break up your little moment, Momiji, time for you to save this city," Purin said.

"Fine… let's make sure no dumb butterfly ruins this mood of mine!" Momiji smirked.

"Butterfly?" Akito questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything later!" Momiji replied.

"Lead the way!"

Purin nodded, as they ran down the street, heading to the Ursas. Akito watched them leave, with a smile.

Purin and Momiji arrive at the scene. Cure Flare constantly sent punches towards the Ursas face, but he continued to block. Cure Daisy was trapped in a large bubble floating in the sky. She constantly banged on the walls, but the bubble didn't pop. Momiji took a deep breath before bringing her hand up.

"I can do this…" She took another breath in.

"AUTUMN!" She yelled. She gently pecked her ring.

"Precure! Touch my inner season!" She'd circle her arm around, before touching her chest.

A gush of yellow light escaped her ring, swirling over her body. Her body shone brightly, along with her clothes. As the light shone brighter, her clothes vanished one by one. Her clothes were replaced with new pieces of her new outfit. She smiled brightly, striking a pose.

"Amber leaves, marking the season of autumn!" A gush of wind runs through her body.

"Cure Maple!" She'd strike a pose.

Maple sprinted over to the Ursas, sending a kick to his face. Since the Ursas had its focus on Flare, the kick successfully hit his jaw, sending him to the ground. Flare stood frozen for a second, before noticing Maple.

"Momiji!" She gasped.

"I can't leave my friends hanging" Maple chuckled.

The Ursas stood back up, placing his hand close to Flare's side. A large ball of flames forming out from his hand charges over to Flare, sending her flying in the air. As he attempts to attack Maple, she attempts to send a kick to his face. With incredible blocking skills, he quickly blocked her attack. He grabs her leg with full force, swinging his hand upward, sending her into the air. Maple flew directly to the bubble, crashing on it. The bubble still didn't pop.

"He's quick!" Maple yelped.

"Not expected from someone in his late 30's," Flare stood up, rubbing grass off herself.

Daisy sat down, leaning her head on the wall of the bubble. She watched the two in awe. Thunder stared up at the bubble, watching Daisy.

Flare ran up to him, bringing her fist up, fire swirling around her hand. Maple did the same, with leaves swirling around her hand. The Ursas chanted a spell in a whisper, as he brought his hand up. A large black cloud formed above their heads. Thorns rained on them both. They stop their attack, noticing the thorns. They both run over to the tree to take cover. The thorns bounced off the bubble, leaving Daisy calm.

"We need to do something about that book!" Flare insisted.

"I'll try to grab his attention, and you try to burn the book!" Maple explained.

Flare nodded, bringing her hands up in the air. Large balls of flames formed out of her hands.

"PRECURE! FLAMES OF PASSION!" Flare shouted.

The flames flew towards the large cloud. The large cloud dispersed. Maple also brought her hands up in the air.

"PRECURE! WINDY LEAF STORM" Maple yelled.

The wind started to heavily blow. It swirled where the Ursas was standing. The Ursas got caught off guard, as he began to spin with the wind. He's lost the grip of his book, the book flying above him. Flare spotted the book, sending her flames directly to it. As the flames entered the wind, it collided making the wind full of flames. The Ursas screamed as the flames burned him. The butterfly that laid under his clothes also burned. The book burned into ashes.

Maple and Flare both snapped their fingers, the tornado vanishing.

"Precure…" They both turned to the Ursas that laid on the floor unresponsive.

"Sunny…"

"Leaf…"

"Calming Sensation!" They both yelled.

The sun shone brightly on the man, as leaves calmly fell onto him. The bubble finally popped, catching Daisy off guard. As she fell to the ground, de-transforming the air, Thunder notices, sprinting over to her. He successfully catches her, but trips on the ground, making them both fall. She landed on top of him, smashing their faces on to each other, leaving thunder on the ground.

Maple and Flare de-transform. Mei brought her head up, noticing Thunder's face surprisingly close to hers. She blushes at the small gap between their faces. He awkwardly looked away leaving Mei flustered. Hanabi walks over to Mei, picking her up.

"Sorry, excuse this idiot," Hanabi awkwardly laughed.

Mei eyed Thunder as they walked away. She gently touched her lips as she looked away. Thunder stared up at the sky, full of disappointment.

"Did I really… just get attracted to her…?" He facepalmed.

"Did we really just kiss?" Mei whispered to herself.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"No… nothing…" Mei nervously replied.

Momiji gazed at Mei, worried. Mei continuously shakes her head as thoughts swarmed her mind.

"Momiji, your knight in rusty armor has arrived," Purin said.

"Wow thanks," Akito rolled her eyes.

"Momo are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just little bruises, other than that it was a piece of cake!" She laughed.

"Yeah, at least you weren't stuck in a bubble…" Mei pouted.

"You didn't do anything," Hanabi nudged her shoulder.

"I guess I can consider that a day off," Mei laughs.

"I should get trapped in a bubble next," Momiji insisted.

"It's quite relaxing," Mei replied.

They all laugh while walking down the sidewalk.

"You know we're probably late for school," Hanabi said.

"You have…"He checked his watch. "5 minutes," Akito replied.

"LET'S RUN!" Hanabi grabs onto Mei's hand, dragging her as they ran. Mei waved goodbye with her free hand.

"Two cuties, now shall we go?" He placed his hand in front of her.

"Give me a piggyback ride instead," Momiji demanded.

"No," He began to walk away from her.

"Aki-kun please!"

"No,"

"Ah just when I thought I'd get praise for my fight today. Will every day be like this? AHHH I DON'T WANNA BE A PRECURE!"

As for the teacher, he regained his consciousness but stayed on the ground. He couldn't remember a thing, except his sudden breakup, which he then broke down in tears, and cried like a baby. Thunder remained on the ground as well. But soon got up after getting annoyed by the teacher's annoying cries.

* * *

Nene: Once again I didn't show up, I'm going to curse soon.

Purin: Enjoy your time while it lasts

Mochi: Is it just us three today?

? : Soon to be 4….

Mochi: Who said that?

Nene: Sounds familiar…

Purin: I already have a feeling who it is…

Nene: who?

? : Next time on Season Touch Precure… Glistening Snow, Cure Snow is Born!

Nene: Snow… oh my gosh

Purin: Got to make myself look extra nice now

Mochi: I'm so confused

Nene: Mochi always the dense one!

Purin: Honestly…

Mochi: TELL ME

Mei: why does this feel like déjà vu…?


	9. Glistening Snow, Cure Snow!

Glistening Snow, Cure Snow is born

* * *

Loud raindrops splash into the large puddles on the grey streets. Nobody was bothered by the sudden rain. The day was moody and dull. Not a great one for going into summer. People walked with their umbrella hovering above their heads. Teenagers, the age 14 and up owned this street in the morning. This street was the path to the largest high school in the city. A public school that parents assume is great but really is horrible. The school was tall and long. The appearance was amusing, inside and out. The only problem with it was its students. With this depressing weather, as normally everyone walked in pairs except one.

"Hey, Yukino," A tall blonde female with eyes as blue as the sky approached another female with long navy blue straight hair with navy blue eyes that shined even in the darkness. Before Yukino could react, the blonde female snatched her black small umbrella that could only cover one person out of her hands.

"Like you need it anyway," She tosses the small umbrella it on the road, landing in a muddy puddle.

The girls that stood beside the blondie laughed leaving Yukino in silence. Yukino turned to the girls with a blank face. The girls stopped laughing, disappointed at how Yukino didn't react. Yukino always had this expression. It rarely ever changed. She deeply sighed, turning her back to the girls, making her way to her umbrella. Yukino wasn't bothered by the rain, her only worry was to get to school on time. As she approached the large muddy puddle, a large truck drove down the same street Yukino stood on. She thankfully noticed the truck and jumped out of the way, but the truck drove through the puddle, crushing her umbrella and splashing the muddy water all over her.

Everyone that surrounded the area started laughing, leaving Yukino speechless. Her blank face slowly changed into a frown. Her day already started out miserable. She noticed her umbrella crushed into different pieces. The handle split in half, the stretcher bent in the opposite direction, and the canopy torn off the stretchers. She bent down, picking up all the pieces of the umbrella. Normally she would've left it there and run to school to dry off but instead, she tried connecting the pieces back together, but it failed. She held the broken umbrella in her hands, continuing to make her way to school.

By the time she wasted with trying to fix her useless umbrella if she didn't run she would've been late. She was the only person remaining on the street. She pulled her sleeve up her arm, checking her watch. _8:25_ the clock reads. She immediately began running down the road, as the rain continued to pour. The rain wasn't much help. She had to be careful to not slip.

With only 5 minutes left till the final bell, Yukino barely made it. 1 minute remains and she finally enters the school. She walked down the long hallways, drenched with water. The bell rung and Yukino no longer cared. She was soaking wet, most likely to get a cold, and her favorite umbrella is broken. Can this day get any worse?

The rain continued in the morning. Thunder sat under a large tree that protected him from the rain. Stood beside him was Dark Nature. She still wore her black dress that stopped at her ankles. She was very displeased with Thunders actions. Thunder remained quiet, he had too many things on his mind that made him very confused.

"You're not going to speak?" Dark Nature sighed.

Thunder gazed up at her, blankly.

"What is it you want me to say?" He muttered.

"Why… did you fail to please me?" She replied.

Thunder looked away as she said this. He didn't want to hear her bitching about what he did and didn't do.

"You seem interested in Cure Daisy," She looked at him, angered at his previous actions.

"I'm not," Thunder hesitantly replied.

"Don't lie to me…" Dark Nature went on her knees, placing her cold rough hands on Thunders cheeks, turning his head to face hers.

"You won't even look me in the eye, yet you watch her like she is your mother," Dark Nature argued.

Thunder stared at her in silence. He was afraid that whatever came out of his mouth, he knew she wouldn't be happy. Like she was ever happy.

"After all those years I cared for you, and you never looked at me the way you look at Daisy!" Her voice began to rise. Her eyes changed from yellow to red. She slid her hands down his cheeks, to his chest. She continued to stare at him. Thunder couldn't resist her stare.

She brought her face closer to his, the gap between their faces shorten each second. Their lips touched, but Thunder didn't react. Dark pulled her face back, sadden from the realization of Thunder no longer caring for her.

"Send one final Ursas… then return to the kingdom," Dark Nature demanded.

"I expected more from you. My only hope is Hail. I don't even want to look at you anymore," She stood up, her eyes changing back to yellow. She patted Thunder's head, with a gentle grin.

"You'll go back to normal soon, this is only the beginning of our game," She concluded before walking off the tree. Rain dropped on her rapidly, but she didn't get wet. She gazed up at the clouds, a large smile forming.

"I always loved the rain, especially when it's acidic," She laughed.

"We shall meet again later Thunder," She said, her body vanishing within the rain. Thunder watched the raindrop rapidly. He was so focused on what Dark Nature said, he didn't know what to do anymore.

Mei stared at the large clock near the door in the classroom. Her mind was fixed on one thing. _How does Mom know about Mochi?_ Mei didn't pay attention to class at all. An hour passed, and she remained on that one subject. She forgot that she was even at school. The day was so dull, it felt like Sunday. Hanabi watched Mei for a good minute and began to worry. Mei hasn't moved an inch. Did the teacher notice? Luckily no. _Did I just jinx her? Yes._

"Mei, what is the answer to this question?" The teacher asked.

Mei didn't respond immediately. She watched the clock and remained silent. The teacher turned around from the large chalkboard, facing the class. He noticed Mei staring at his direction but not at him. He followed the direction of Mei's eyes. He realized she stared at the clock. He walked up to Mei, standing beside her desk. She still didn't move.

He picked up Mei's large math textbook. He then let go of it, the textbook slamming on the desk. A loud "BAM" echoed around the room. Mei snapped out of her daze, shook by the sudden noise. She looked both directions to see where the sound came from, before glancing up at her teacher.

"Mei, if you aren't listening, I would like it if you left my class," He politely began.

"Oh, um… sorry, I was just… sorry," Mei avoided the eye contact with her teacher. She felt uncomfortable having a teacher so close.

"Tell me the answer," He replied.

"What's the question again?" Mei nervously asked.

"Calculate a number of miles per hour from the number on the board," He explained.

Mei felt nervous, as everyone's eyes were on her. She brought her shoulders up, as her hands began to shake. The teacher didn't notice this but already knew Mei had bad anxiety.

The bell rang before Mei could open her mouth again. The teacher sighed, making his way back to his desk. Mei dropped her shoulders down, sighing in relief. Hanabi laughed at Mei's actions. She got up from her desk, making her way over to Mei.

"Now, want to share what you were so focused on?" Hanabi smirked, sitting herself down on Mei's desk.

"Not here, I'll tell you later…" Mei replied.

"Hmph, no fun," Hanabi pouted, hopping off Mei's hard white desk. She skipped back over to her desk, which wasn't that far from Mei. They were only a few desks away. The same row horizontally.

In Momiji's case. Starting a new school wasn't easy. As she walked down the halls, everyone's eyes were on her. No matter where she went, people watched closely. She desperately wanted Akito to be with her, but Akito was busy with his newspaper club. Momiji was bad at making friends, and recently people only stay friends with her for money. It's hard to trust people when you're famous.

As she headed for her next class, before the arrival of lunch, the thought of her father knowing about Purin's existence crossed her mind. She had her eyes fixed on the ground as she thought. Continuing to walk down the halls, Momiji accidentally bumped into a male. She brought her head up, her mouth changing its form into an O. The male was very tall with bright hazel eyes. Momiji already had her eyes fixed on his.

"I'm sorry!" Momiji nervously apologized.

"It's fine, just be more careful" He patted her head, before walking away.

Momiji watched as he left. She smiled at him before walking to her next class. _He's very cute… and his eyes are so beautiful kyaaa!_ She giggled at her thought, leaving others near her confused as to why she was laughing. Momiji stopped as soon as she noticed everyone's glares. She facepalmed in embarrassment.

Yukino entered her classroom, in her gym uniform; dark grey track pants and an oversized track sweater. She tied her hair in a high bun, small strands escaped from the elastics lock. She walked to her desk, keeping her head faced to the ground. The teacher watched Yukino closely.

"Frosty returned, did you enjoy the rain?" The same blonde female from a few moments ago had to be in the same class as Yukino.

Yukino glared at the female before she sat down at her desk. The teacher approached Yukino with a couple papers. He placed the papers on her desk. The papers were full of chemistry notes and charts that already seemed complicated. She looked up at her teacher. His small eyes were already intriguing enough. She kept her sight on the teacher as he began to explain.

"You missed 20 minutes of class, because of your tardiness, you have to work by yourself," He sternly clarified.

"By myself? That's no surprise, I'm always alone," Yukino turned her head to the chemistry sheet.

"Can you at least… explain?" She politely asked.

"No, you should've arrived on time," The teacher walked back to his desk, leaving Yukino in silence.

"I'm going to fail if I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Yukino yelled which was very rare. She is a quiet person and keeps her feelings to herself majority of the time. She became very bothered by her teacher's words.

"If it was someone like Kameko, you would've told her everything right away!" Yukino clenched her hands. Everyone's attention was on her.

"You just want me to fail!" She stood up from her seat, shoving the papers into her open bag.

"Why should I stay when I'll just fail in the end," She marched to the door, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yukino if you leave this classroom, I'll automatically fail you!" Her teacher warned.

Yukino turned around, facing the whole class, as a tear escaped from her eyelids. Kameko the evil blondie from before began to chuckle. Yukino looked at her, approaching her. Yukino was at the peak of her patience. She brought her hand up, striking Kameko's cheek. Kameko held her cheek, as the pain stung her badly. Yukino looked up at her teacher, glaring at him.

"You would've failed me either way," She marched back to the door, and quietly exited the classroom.

Kameko began to cry, managing to bring out fake tears. Students around her approached her and tried comforting her. The teacher was speechless at Yukino's sudden actions. She never acted this way to anyone before. Yukino walked to the door leading outside. She noticed it was still raining. The rain, unfortunately, hasn't stopped. Luckily, she had a hood attached to her sweater. She placed it over her head, her bun making her head bigger under the hoodie. She opened the door and left the school.

Yukino walked up a hill full of grass. On the other side of the hill, was the plaza – a small mall that students regularly went to at lunch. It mostly was full of known restaurants. She sat down on the hill, as the rain continuously poured on her. Yukino wasn't bothered by the rain. She didn't like the fact, nobody would reach out to her. She cannot depend on anybody. Not even her family.

The sound of a depressing night core remix of her favorite song was heard on her phone. She pulled her phone out from her pocket. Rain began to drop on the screen. She recognized the number immediately. It was her grandmother. She slid her finger on the screen, sliding off some of the raindrops. Hesitantly, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Oi, I did not raise you to skip school!" Her grandmother yelled. She removed the phone from her ear, the sudden noise aching it. She brought it back to her ear, keeping it a couple inches away.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't stay there anymore," Yukino replied, keeping her voice low.

"Come home then, you have visitors…" Her grandma cheerfully said.

"Since when have I gotten any visitors?" Yukino asked.

"Since now, now hurry up!" Her grandmother demanded before hanging up.

Yukino placed her phone back in her pocket. A small figure stood in front of her, with a small grin.

Yukino jumped at the sudden appearance of… a penguin?

"Hello!" The penguin greeted.

Yukino widens her eyes, shocked at seeing a penguin that can talk. The penguin wore a small black top hat with a black cape with a small red bow on its neck. Yukino was alarmed by his appearance. The penguin approached her, being a few inches away from her feet. Yukino jumped up to her feet, keeping her distance from this mysterious penguin.

"You are Matou Yukino, right?" The penguin politely asked.

Yukino turned around, hoping he was asking somebody else. She nervously turned her head, facing the penguin. She couldn't keep her cool seeing his obnoxious outfit but overtime it looked cute. She nodded, making the penguin extremely happy. He jumped around in excitement a couple times. His little top hat flew off his head, rolling down the hill. Yukino giggled, seeing him waddle down the hill trying to grab his hat. Yukino walked down the hill, being faster than him, picked up his hat. She bent down, giving him the hat.

"Thank you," He smiled, as he took the hat. He noticed the silver ring with a blue gem in the middle that Yukino wore on her index finger. He grabbed her hand, examining the ring carefully. His smile got bigger, looking directly at Yukino.

"I actually found you!" He said with the biggest smile he could make. If he had a bigger mouth, his smile would've been bigger than it already was.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked, creeped out at the way he was acting.

"Yukino, you are the guardian of winter," He said. Yukino stared at him confused.

"Is this a prank?" She asked again. The penguin shook his head.

"This ring means you are the guardian!" He said.

"What do you mean guardian? I don't understand," She pulled her hand away from his soft flipper grip.

"Okay, I'll do a quick explanation," He said sitting himself down on the grass. Yukino did the same, sitting in front of him.

The rain continued to pour, and they weren't bothered by it. It was like they forgot its existence.

* * *

The bell finally rang, indicating it was only lunch. Hanabi kept her head on the table, snoring loudly. She didn't awaken from the loud bell. Mei stood up from her desk, stretching her arms in the air. She yawned, dropping her arms down. Naoki approached Mei with his lunchbox. He placed it on her desk and sat down in the seat in front of it. Mei watched him, confused at what he was doing.

"You're not eating with your friends today?" She asked. He looked up at Mei, shaking his head.

"I haven't eaten lunch with you for a while, and plus I miss my little Mei," He jabbered.

Mei smirked, sitting herself down, reaching for her lunchbox in her bag. Hanabi continued to sleep, while Naoki and Mei happily ate their lunch together.

Momiji walked into the cafeteria, with her small golden purse. She approached the line to buy food. Momiji stood behind the male she encountered earlier in the day. She stared at the back of his hair, fascinated by his pleasing appearance even from the back. He turned around, their eyes meeting each other again. She blushed, immediately looking away.

"We meet again," He said with a smile.

Momiji nodded, her cheeks slightly going red. As he began to talk again, one of his friends interrupted him before he could continue. He put his focus on him, leaving Momiji all alone. Momiji fiddled her hands with her purse, as she waited in line. All she wanted was the school to end so she could hang out with Akito. 3 more hours till then.

For Mochi and Nene and Purin, they slept.

Finally, the rain began to clear up but the clouds still roamed around the sky. Rain could continue at any moment. The penguin and Yukino continued to sit and talk for hours. Mostly because the penguin kept losing his place when he explained the whole situation about Dark Nature and Earthlight. The bell of the school was heard, indicating it was over. Yukino lost her focus on the penguin, looking over at the top of the hill.

"I forgot! I had to go home," she stuttered. The penguin stared at her confused.

"Were you supposed to be somewhere? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blabbered about things you could've heard about later," He apologized.

Yukino stood up, staring up at the sky. She took a deep breath before walking down the hill. The penguin followed her along the way. He waddled as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't get left behind. He noticed a female sitting on the sidewalk with a dark atmosphere surrounding her. He stopped, feeling uneasy about going near her. Yukino noticed him standing back, keeping his distance.

"Are you not coming?" Yukino asked.

He shakes his head, quickly waddling away from the female. Yukino confused at what he was doing, decided to follow him and see what was wrong. Surprisingly the female sitting on the sidewalk was Dark Nature. She turned her head, spotting the penguin waddling away with Yukino. A big grin appeared as she brought her body up.

"Well, a new procure I assume?" She spoke in a low tone. Yukino turned her head, facing the female.

"You must be the last one, and I'll make sure that won't happen!" Dark nature sprinted over to Yukino, bringing her hand up, all align with each other. Yukino quickly dodges the sudden attack from Dark Nature.

"Yukino, remember what I told you! Say the words and you shall transform!" The penguin shouted.

Dark Nature turned to the penguin, bringing her hand up, a small black flame forming above it. The penguin quickly ran away keeping his eyes shut. He was too afraid to even try knowing which way he was going. Yukino sprints over to Dark Nature, crashing into her. They both tumble to the ground. Yukino laid on top of Dark Nature, buying the penguin some time. Dark Nature pushed Yukino off her, bringing her hand above her face.

"You dare try to hurt me, idiot?!" Dark Nature shouted. Yukino saw that he was farther away. She sighed with relief, before pushing Dark off her. She stood up, looking down at the ring.

"Shall I talk to you for a quick moment?" Said a voice which was close to her but Yukino couldn't see anyone. Everything went frozen. The wind in the air stopped the clouds that moved stopped. Yukino looked around, worried she had stopped time without knowing how.

"Yukino, I know you have an unfortunate life that kept you from expressing your true feelings for quite some time," The voice continued but Yukino still couldn't see where it came from.

Earthlight appeared in front of Yukino, with a gentle smile. Yukino stared at her, not knowing how to react.

"Did you stop time?" Yukino asked.

"Who else would at a time like this? Of course, I did, for the sake of you and little Uji," She spoke in a friendly tone. Yukino easily was able to put trust in her.

"Uji?" She asked.

"The penguin, he obviously has a name," Earthlight chuckled, leaving Yukino confused.

"Use this power in your ring to do great things even though people don't treat you as an equal, you'll soon meet three girls who will bring the real you out." Earthlight held Yukino's hand, as a small smile started to form on Yukino.

"You'll soon learn that when there is darkness, there will always be light,"

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"You'll see, now show that devil to not underestimate the power of winter!" Earthlight vanished as time resumed. Yukino stared at her ring, before pecking it.

"Winter…" She whispered.

"Precure! Touch my inner season!" She swirled her hand around, the light running along with the ring. She then poked her hand out of the circle before touching her chest.

A bright blue light shone out of the ring, as it swirled around Yukino. Yukino closed her eyes, as her clothes began to vanish with the light. The light latched onto her body, snow beginning to fall from the sky. Each time a piece of snow touched her body, a new piece of clothing appeared. A bright blue dress with translucent sleeves, a blue ribbon on the middle along with white stockings connecting with crystal heels with a little red flower formed from the snow. Her hair turned into a brighter blue, as it ties itself into a high bun. Finally, concluding the transformation, a blue striped scarf wraps around her neck.

"Glistening Snow… Marking the season of winter," She brings her hands up, as snow swirled around her.

"Cure Snow!" She brings her hands down as she strikes her dynamic pose.

Uji applauds as he watched both from far. Dark Nature turns her hands into a fist.

"No... NO... NO!" She screamed, sprinting over to Snow, with both her hands in fists. Snow launches up to the sky, making Dark Nature follow her up. She lets herself begin to fall, being directly above Dark Nature. She brings her feet together, as she began to spin. Dark Nature flies up faster. Snow began to swirl around her feet as Cure Snow let herself drop. Dark Nature notices the snow, immediately moving to the side.

Snow stopping herself in the air, launching over to Dark Nature sending a powerful punch towards her face. Dark Nature flies towards the ground, crashing into the pavement. Snow charges over to her, with her foot in front. She sends a kick directly at her face. As soon as she hit her face, Dark's face began to crumble.

"I'm not dying here… NOO!" A large amount of smoke began to surround them. Dark Nature quickly grabs Snow's neck, gripping tightly. Snow places her hands on her wrist, as she constantly gasps for air.

"I always say, it's just the beginning of the game, but why IS IT SO LONG?" She grips tighter. Snow began to lose her consciousness. Dark's arm began to freeze since Snow dug her fingers into Dark's arm. All her energy was focused on freezing the arm.

Dark quickly let go of her neck, but it was too late. Snow dropped to her knees, panting. The frost already entered Dark's body and there was no way to warm herself up. Dark Natures eyes turned blue, as she shivered from the cold. Snow held her neck, breathing heavily. Dark's body began to crumble, as she couldn't handle the cold. Snow observed the scene, backing up to keep her distance.

"My body may be fragile… but this isn't the end… I will destroy you all, THAT'S A PROMISE!" She burst out in laughter before her body crumbles into ash. Snow let go of her neck, shocked from what just happened. Shockingly, she already met Dark Nature. She never knew she was so fragile and so deadly. Uji waddled back to Snow, patting her back

"You did well!" He cheerfully said.

Snow de-transformed back to her track uniform. She stared at Uji, shaking her head.

"I got lucky, hopefully, I don't see her ever again…" Yukino said.

"That's only her clones, her real body is in her kingdom. Her clones are fragile, yet they share the same mind," Uji explained.

"How do we destroy her once and for all?" Yukino asked.

"Earthlight said 'If hatred remains in this word, Dark Nature can always return' so I have no idea," Uji replied.

"I really need to get home before my grandma skins me," Yukino gazes down at her ring.

"Weird how I'm the guardian… but I hope she's right. I hope the best will come for me instead of the worse," Yukino took a deep breath as she headed home with Uji by her side.

The clouds eventually cleared up and everyone returned home. Mei and Hanabi walked with Naoki and Momiji met up with Akito. Everyone seemed happy where they were. Until Yukino entered her house. Her grandmother did say she had visitors. But who? Yukino was a loner and she lived alone with her grandparents. The only people that visit is…

"I'm home…" Yukino said as she took off her shoes. Uji stood beside her, observing the house.

"After 4 hours, you finally come," A female said as she entered the hallway with her arms crossed. Her appearance was very intriguing. Her nose had a bull nose ring, and her hair was black and curly that stopped at her shoulders. She had a cigarette in between her mouth, seeing it was already lit. Yukino's mouth drops, shocked by the sudden appearance of…

"Mom?"

* * *

Uji: I'm going to catch a cold now… thanks a lot of weather

Yukino: why didn't we just… go inside?

Uji: I have no idea

Yukino: What do we do now?

Uji: What you wanna do?

Yukino: ….

Uji: ….

Yukino: The atmosphere already got awkward

Uji: All thanks to…

Yukino: to?

Uji: This friendship shall be interesting…

Yukino: Great…?

Uji: … **Next time on Season Touch Precure! Frozen Feelings.**

Yukino: I have a feeling it will be about me…

Uji: What do you expect?

Yukino: Do someone else, something happy

Uji: Next time *wink wink*

 **See you next time lol O/**


	10. Frozen Feelings

Frozen Feelings

* * *

Once the clouds cleared up in the sky, Yukino had believed this day would end decently. Becoming a precure was the greatest thing that happened but going home made that moment shatter into pieces. She watched her mother stand tall with her straight black hair and devious smile. Yukino had no intention of seeing her mother again.

Spotting her intense use of makeup smothered around her face, her mother just had an accurate reason for coming over. She pulls Yukino into a tight hug, trapping the air inside her chest.

"Koharu let the girl breathe!" Her grandmother demanded.

Has her mother finally changed? Yukino attempts to place her freezing hands on her back. Could this finally be the chance of their bond reviving?

"If you put your dirty hands on me, watch what I'll do" Her mother whispered harshly.

Yukino drops her hands back at her side, all hope escaping in her heart. The mother-daughter bond she once wished for didn't have a chance to return. Koharu releases from the hug, revealing a fake grin directed at Yukino. Her fakeness was easily spotted at how fast her smile vanished. Yukino didn't want to smile back, she didn't need to. Uji watched the two closely, keeping still like a statue. He could easily be mistaken as an actual statue. Koharu looks down at Uji, raising her brow, unfamiliar with the penguin.

Uji never expected Koharu to notice him. He began to shake a little, nervous with the sudden attention. Koharu takes her attention off Uji, uninterested with his presence. Yukino gently picks up Uji from the cold floor. He hides her face within her chest, not wanted to meet eye contact with Koharu again.

"Yukino, I didn't think you still liked playing with plushies," Koharu chuckled evilly.

"He's not a plushy, he's my friend," Yukino rudely replied.

"Hey, don't use that tone on your mother!" Her grandmother shouted.

Yukino shakes her head in disapproval. Uji turns his head, glaring at Koharu.

Koharu notices the little penguins glare, surprised to see it moved on it's on. Uji bravely sticks his tongue out at her. Koharu became sick of Uji's unwanted presence. She grabs Uji out from Yukino's stiff hands, bringing him above Yukino's head.

"Hey give him back!" Yukino raised her voice, completely annoyed.

"You can't adopt a penguin, that's not even legal!" Koharu glared back at the penguin, in disbelief.

"Let go of me OLD HAG!" Uji shouted angrily.

"Old Hag... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Koharu yelled even louder.

Yukino snatches Uji from her grab.

"You're a penguin… and you can talk… that can only mean!" Before Koharu could finish her sentence, Yukino runs up to her room. Yukino became sick of her mother's actions and the lack of her grandmother's ability to see through her rotten daughter. Koharu keeps her laughter inside, as she watches Yukino struggle to run up the stairs.

Yukino slams her door shut, the slam echoing throughout the halls. Uji watches Yukino breathe heavily, after running up a long flight of stairs. Uji felt bad he couldn't do anything to help her. He wanted to help but with his size, he would only be a nuisance. Taking off his little top hat, he places it on Yukino's head, trying to cheer her up. She tries to put on a smile, but her anger overthrown her happiness. Forcing a smile, Uji became sadden at his failure of trying to make her happy. Yukino releases from his grab, letting him lay on her comfortable thighs.

Yukino hadn't noticed how fast time flies. The sun has set, the moon has risen. Both falling asleep by the door. No one could enter from Yukino blocking. Yukino had wished this day never happened.

With the long night of Uji snoring, thankfully Yukino wasn't bothered by it. She liked the company of her little new friend.

 _Is mom still here?_ Yukino hadn't pay attention of what was happening downstairs. She didn't care anymore. Her mother obviously came to ruin her life once again. Her grandmother was no help at all! Fallen into her fake smiles and personality, Yukino was the only one who can see through it!

Yukino remained in her dried-up tracksuit from school. No one would be concerned if she even got sick from staying in wet track wear. Yukino hadn't have the slightest thought of changing out of her clothes. Surprised her mother didn't care about hugging wet clothing too! Yukino left her bedroom, marching down the steps checking if her mother was still here.

"What are you looking for?" Koharu said.

Yukino jumps, startled from Koharu's random presence.

"Why are you still here?" Yukino rudely asked.

Koharu noticed her grandmother was near, knowing she would be able to hear them. She forced on a small grin, petting Yukino's head lightly.

"I insisted on staying silly,"

Yukino stared at her confused. Did she change back to her old self? A nice loving mother or was it all her imagination?

"Now go change out of those clothes and get ready for school!"

School, the one major thing Yukino had forgotten. Did the school not call home for her sudden actions? All these questions boiling up her brain, unable to understand why they didn't call. Relieved yet confused, she marched back up to her room in silence.

Yukino had a couple hours before school started. Using the time wisely, she washed her dirty uniform and tracksuit, fixed her hair, organized her bag, and cleaned her shoes.

All ready to go to school, she left Uji in her room. Uji watched her leave with a little frown on his face. He was all alone until he noticed the window was left open. This was his chance to escape the room and get away from the evil Koharu. He launches himself out the window, landing badly on the thorn bush. A loud shriek was heard after he landed. Koharu hears the shriek but ignores it.

Uji waddles out from the thorn bush with tons of thorns sticking to his cape. He realizes he forgot his little top hat in the room. The hat that was part of him, left in Yukino's small bedroom. Sadly he waddles away from the house, making his way wherever.

Yukino walks down the same road, leading to the school. She makes it with no disturbance from unwanted students.

Uji continued to walk helplessly down the roads while pulling thorns off his cape.

Mei and Hanabi accompanied by Momiji and Akito, walked to school talking about the random things that can pop out of Hanabi's head. Mei notices a little penguin walking lost across the street from them. She blinks a couple times making sure she wasn't seeing things. The penguin was still there. Hanabi noticed Mei staring off at the direction of the penguin.

"A PENGUIN!" Hanabi shouted.

Hanabi launces at the little penguin, leaving Mei flustered.

Uji watched Hanabi sprint towards him. Waddling away would be hopeless with how fast she runs. He stood still, staring up at Hanabi.

"Hi little fella, aren't you supposed to be in the north with your mummies and daddies?"

Uji held a straight face, leaving Hanabi flustered.

"I have reason to be here missy," Uji confronted.

Hanabi gasps.

"THE PENGUIN CAN TALK!"

Uji spots the ring on Hanabi's finger.

"I recognize that ring… Is Nene with you?" Uji politely said.

Hanabi couldn't find the right words to come out. Mei runs over to Hanabi, leaving Momiji with Akito, both confused.

Uji looks at Mei's finger, spotting her ring.

"Both precures… what a coincidence!" Uji playfully laughed.

"I don't what to say, Mei, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Me neither…"

"May I ask, where are my girls?" Uji asked.

Hanabi crouches down, tired of facing down. Mei does the same.

"You must be Uji then," Mei said.

"Yes, I am," Uji attempts to touch his head to do a little funny dance with his hat as an introduction but realizes he doesn't have it.

"Have you not found winter yet?" Mei asked.

"I did,"

"Then, where is she?"

"School,"

"Which school?"

"I have no idea,"

The conversation wasn't going anywhere with Mei's short and simple questions.

"Should we bring you home?" Mei asked.

"I'll be heading to school instead," He insisted.

"You know where the school is but don't know the name?" Hanabi questioned.

Uji nodded.

"Shall we help you along the way or—"

"No more questions! I just want to be with Yukino"

"Who's Yukino?" Hanabi annoying asked.

"I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

"Hanabi!"

"I'm kidding, but no seriously who's Yukino"

Uji annoyed of the two, began waddling away from them in silence. Hanabi watched Uji waddle his way across the road.

"We'll see him again right?" Hanabi sighed.

"With how clingy you are, most likely yes,"

"Clingy? I'm not clingy"

"Hanabi you are,"

"AM NOT!"

* * *

Hail and Thunder stood in front of the real Dark Nature. The throne room has one enormous throne with dead tree roots and wilted flowers surrounded. Sat quietly was Dark Nature. Her long silky black hair ran down to the floor as her eyes glowed a brightly like the sun and her skin as pale as the moon.

"Is it true?" Thunder gasped.

"Yes, all 4 precures have revived," Dark Nature said.

"How can this be…?"

"So, is it finally my time to shine?" Hail said.

Dark Nature shakes her head.

"Why not!"

"I want to examine the 4, and then you can go"

"Promise?"

"Sure,"

Hail happily skips out of the throne room, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Thunder stood quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me" She demanded.

"No,"

"You can't avoid me any longer, remember…"

"No…"

"I'm the only one that gets you,"

"You're not,"

She reached her hand to him, but Thunder turned his back, exiting the throne room.

"It's all because you met that tramp that you're acting like this…"

Hail continued to skip down the hallway leading to her room. Behind her was Thunder, keeping his head down. Hail became curious about Thunder's lack of emotions.

"What the matter~" She giggled.

"You females, I'll never understand the way you think," He said as he casually passes Hail.

"What do you mean?" Hail questioned, confused by his comment.

"Never mind, you're not the type to think the way Dark does,"

Hail shrugs, continuing to skip, staying behind Thunder.

* * *

School finally ended, quicker than usual, with the arrival of summer just around the corner, school days end faster by the second. Yukino quickly packs up her belongings, unbothered by her classmates' annoying comments.

Before anyone can notice her, she bolts out of the classroom. Nobody notices her, and she leaves in peace.

Finally reaching home from the awkward atmosphere from school, all Yukino wanted to do was finish her homework and sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Welcome home sweaty," Her mother kindly greeted, leaning her back on the wall.

Yukino takes off her shoes, ignoring her mother's greeting.

"How was school?" Koharu asked.

Yukino continues to ignore, marching upstairs to her bedroom.

"That girl, she's never grateful," Koharu angrily clicks her tongue.

"What did you say Koharu?" Her grandmother asked.

"Nothing Mom, just talking to myself… I guess," Koharu rolls her eyes.

Yukino tosses her bag onto her bed, releasing an annoyed groan.

"Uji I'm back…" Yukino said.

There was no response.

"Uji?" Yukino said once again, a little louder thinking he couldn't hear her the first time.

Still no response.

Yukino searches around her room, under the bed, inside the closet, but no sign of Uji. Where could he have gone? Yukino begins to freak out. She made a new friend and already lost him.

Uji was stuck with Mei and Hanabi but wasn't bothered by the two from their hilarious conversations.

"Why can't you hear a pterodactyl in the restroom?" Hanabi asks.

"I don't know," Mei said.

"Because the P is silent!"

Mei bursts out in laughter.

Yukino notices the little top hat on the ground. She picks it up and continues to search. 10 minutes past and she realized the window was wide open. She immediately sprints out of her room, continuing to call out his name. Koharu runs upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Yukino?"

"Where is he? Did you do something to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"THE PENGUIN!" Yukino surprisingly raised her voice which was rare.

"I remember hearing something fall into the bushes, but I—"

"You didn't care to check, because you don't care!"

"Yukino, calm your voice down,"

"Did you leave him to die? You would do the same if it were me RIGHT?"

"Yukino stop it,"

"Why are you acting like a mother? You never care about me anyway, for the sake of my sanity, STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOUR MY MOTHER!" Yukino finally snapped.

Tears started to stream down Koharu's cheek. Her mouth has been open the whole time. Automatically you can tell, they were fake.

"Why are you crying?" Yukino asked, her voice calming down a little.

"So I look like the victim here," Koharu whispered.

Her grandmother runs to the stairs to see what the whole commotion was about. The first thing she witnesses was Koharu crying.

"Yukino, what do you think you're doing?!" Granny yelled.

"I was trying to ask what was wrong and she just burst out at me," Koharu cried.

"No… listen I—"

"Yukino, your mother came so she can bond with you and you continue to be so disrespectful! Apologize right now!" Granny demanded.

"You don't understand, I'm not the one at fault here!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

Yukino looked directly at Koharu's eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"Your forgiven," Koharu said with a smile.

"Stop lying,"

 _Th I never get along with you, you always act like you're the victim. People wonder why I'm not happy. Blame her. She's the reason my feelings are so frozen **.**_

Yukino runs past the two, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Granny said.

"To find my friend!" Yukino exits the house, slamming the door on her way out

"UJI!" She shouted, making her way around the neighborhood.

Dark Nature floats in midair, watching citizens doing their daily hobbies. From the ground, she looked like a little dot in the sky. Opening her palm, an Ursas is seen, lying down peacefully.

"Little Ursas, I'm not in the greatest mood to fight, so can you do it for me?" She peck's the little butterfly's wing.

The Ursas flies off her palm, darting down to a witling rose on the pavement. Black smoke begins to shoot out from the rose, as it began to get bigger and bigger. A thick green vine pokes out from the smoke. The smoke disperses. The flower turned into a tall flower lady, with thick green vines as its arms and legs and wilted roses covering her body.

She points her vine towards the end of the road, the vine extending from her arm, aiming for the well-dressed man near the sidewalk. With his great sense of danger, he dodges the sudden attack. He runs the opposite way, avoiding the danger that is right behind him.

"Great, now find the precures…" Dark Nature whispered.

The Ursas nods, launching up in the sky.

After school was finished, Mei and Hanabi meet up with Momiji. Momiji took Uji from Mei's hands, giving him the comfort, he needed.

Hanabi stops, having a sudden chill down her spine.

"Hanabi, what's wrong?" Asked Momiji.

"I feel like someone is watching us…" Hanabi scratched her head a couple times.

Momiji looks around, to make sure if anybody was.

"I don't see anybody"

Uji poked his head out from Momiji's arm. He looked around a bit.

"I hear someone calling my name…" He said.

"UJI!" Yukino shouted in the distance.

"Yukino!" Uji jumps out from Momiji's reach, waddling towards the sound.

Yukino spots Uji, running as fast as a lion to him. With such a heartwarming moment, Uji loses his balance, falling face flat on the ground. Yukino picks him up, brushing off the tiny rocks on his face. She kneels, placing his little top hat on his head.

"You dropped this" She grinned.

"My hat!"

He hugged her.

"So, you must be Yukino," Hanabi said.

Yukino looks up at the three, bowing her head down.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Yukino kindly responds.

"Ah, no problem,"

Yukino kept Uji in her arms, making sure he wouldn't disappear on her again. The girls began to introduce themselves one by one. Yukino felt more comfortable around them. She felt that she could easily trust these girls.

Yukino reveals a small grin that twitched a bit. Hanabi stared weirdly at Yukino.

"That smile of yours sure is interesting," Hanabi chuckled.

The girls talked casually but had no idea what was coming for them.

The Ursas watched the four carefully, preparing for its next attack. Bringing its hands in the air, thorns begin shooting out from it, charging towards the four.

Momiji, having a sudden sense of danger, tackles the three to the other side of the road, dodging the thorns. They all look at the direction where the thorns came from. The Ursas brings its hands to its side, launching itself towards them.

They hurry back on their feet, dodging the Ursas's attack.

"Should I even ask why?" Hanabi said as she brushes off tiny rocks on her arm.

"Let's Transform?" Mei looked confusingly at the Ursas.

"I don't see the butterfly," Hanabi mentioned.

Yukino remained quiet, unable to find the right words to say.

"Me neither," Momiji studied the Ursas' appearance.

They examined the Ursas body carefully, but still no sign of the butterfly.

"How are we supposed to defeat it, if we can't find the butterfly?" Momiji asked.

"We got to be careful, we don't know if it's possessing a human or a plant," Mei said.

They all nodded.

"Let's just transform and see what we can do!" Hanabi said.

Yukino gently places Uji on the ground.

"Be careful!"

"We will," Yukino said with a gentle smile.

"Everyone…" Mei started.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Hanabi shouted.

They each peck their rings and some little light shines through. They all circle their hands around forming a circle, placing their hand through it, then touching their chest.

The flow of light circles their body, new outfits appearing one by one. Their hair grows longer and the color changes. As their transformation finishes, they stand side by side.

"Blooming flowers, marking the season of spring!"

"Cure Daisy!" Mei striking her pose.

"The blazing sun, marking the season of summer!"

"Cure Flare!" Hanabi strikes her pose.

"Amber leaves, marking the season of autumn!"

"Cure Maple!" Momiji strikes her pose.

They all look at Yukino.

"Glistering snow, marking the season of winter!"

"Cure Snow!" Yukino strikes her pose.

Snow looks at the three, confused as to why they were staring at her. They dart their eyes back at the Ursas.

Uji squeals like a fangirl, excited to see them fight.

Flare starts off first, charging right at the Ursas. She brings her fist up, flames ascending out from her knuckles. Sending a hard punch directly at the Ursas's stomach, the flames began to burn its skin.

Daisy being right behind her, checks if the butterfly was somewhere located on the Ursas's back. Still no sign of the butterfly.

Snow and Maple aim their palms at the Ursas', sending a mix of snow and leaves at it.

Flare moves out of the way, the attack directly hitting the Ursas.

The attack finishes, leaving the Ursas on the ground. Its wound begins to patch up.

"It's healing itself!" Daisy gasped.

"Let's think of another attack!" Flare said.

"I think I have an idea!" Snow said under her breath.

"Flare, create light, Daisy trap the Ursas, and Maple you and I will check for the butterfly!"

They all agree with Snow's quick plan.

Flare launches herself up in the air, bringing her hands up.

"Precure! Solar Ray!"

Part of the suns light focuses directly on the Ursas.

The Ursas closes its eyes from the enormous amount of light. Daisy takes this chance. She brings her hands together. Tree roots ascend from the ground, wrapping itself tightly around the Ursas's feet.

From the bright light, they were able to see the insides of the Ursas. Maple notices a black butterfly figure inside its waist.

"It's waist!" Maple shouted.

"How are we supposed to defeat it if the butterfly is inside of it?" Daisy asked.

"Let's just do what we can do!" Maple said.

"Daisy keep it trapped!" Snow said.

Flare lands on the ground, her legs shake a bit from the rough landing. She regroups with the girls.

They circle around the Ursas, holding each other's hands.

"We're sorry if it's painful," Daisy bows her head.

"Spring!" Flower petals begin to fall from the sky, sticking to its body.

"Your hospital bills will be covered by Mei,"

"Summer!" Flames stick to its body.

"Since I'm older, most likely I'll be covering the bills,"

"Autumn!" Leaves stick to its body.

"I'll visit your funeral,"

"Winter!" Snowflakes stick to its body.

"Funeral?" Daisy giggled.

"I didn't know what else to say,"

They all laugh, leaving Snow flustered.

"Precure! Season grand evolution!" They take a step back, the Ursas exploding into multiple pieces.

The Ursas' remaining's begins to reattach to each other.

"Not on my watch!" Maple stomps the butterfly with her heels. The butterfly crumbles into ashes and the Ursas body parts vanish leaving the wilted rose.

"It wasn't a human…" Daisy said.

"It's dead though," Flare said.

"Looks like I'll be visiting a funeral…" Snow sighed.

The others laughed again.

"I'll just heal it" Daisy smiled.

She kneels down to the small rose, hovering her hands above it.

"Precure, Spring Calming Sensation!" A small glow of green shines on the wilted flower. Nothing changed. The flower remained wilted.

"That's strange"

"I guess its time is really over and plus it's not on the ground for quite a while and hasn't drunk any water, so it's dead." Flare explained.

Daisy sighed, patting the flower gently.

"Snow totally jinxed its death," Flare shakes her head in disapproval.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Don't take it seriously Snow, Flare is only joking," Maple comforted Snow.

Daisy dug a small hole in the grass and gently returned the flower. She clasped her hands together and bowed.

"Rest in peace,"

They all de-transform. Uji rejoins them, continuing to fangirl.

"You all were amazing!" He shouted.

"Aw thanks" Mei smiled.

"Now we're all together and it feels nice," Hanabi said.

"What now?" Momiji asked.

"Well…"

"Uh…"

"Hm…"

"I have no idea," Yukino said.

"Let's just regroup with Nene, Purin, and Mochi and decide what we need to do next!" Momiji said.

They all agreed.

"Let's go home and we meet tomorrow at my house," Momiji suggested.

Yukino watched them have a normal conversation. She couldn't wait to spend time with her friends but had an uneasy feeling. What is going to happen at home?

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind meeting at my house, right?"

"Not at all…"

Yukino came up with a plan: keep her business to herself, and don't mess up this friendship.

They all say their goodbyes and heads home.

Yukino nervously enters her house. It was awfully quiet. Nobody was home. Uji waddled up the stairs to her room.

Yukino also entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She had little excitement for tomorrow but didn't know how to express it well. She glanced over at Uji and watched him sleep with his little top hat on his belly.

 _I assume, my feelings won't be as frozen anymore thanks to this little guy._ She pecks Uji's forehead.

"Thank you," She whispered.

The day concluded and Yukino finally sleeps with a smile.

* * *

Mei: Did our attack really kill that flower?

Hanabi: Why are you still thinking about that?

Mei: I'm concerned…

Yukino: I really did jinx its life then….

Momiji: No, you didn't

Mei: Hanabi was kidding!

Hanabi: I was?

Mei: Yes, you were… right?

Uji: You girls are weird

Yukino: **Next time on Season touch Precure… The search for a name!**

Hanabi: I wasn't though

Mei: Hanabi!

Hanabi: I'm kidding

Momiji: Can we just go home?

 **You can slap me for taking forever. School isn't easy lol, hoped you enjoy the chapter ;)**


	11. The Search For A Name

The Search for a name

* * *

Yukino, Hanabi and Mei went home peacefully. Momiji took a longer route home. Luckily the trees accompanied her. The flashy lights that were bright enough to blind you greeted Momiji. She entered inside allowing her eyes to rest from the glaring light. The maids and servants kindly greeted her, but the atmosphere became serious. The sound of arguing echoed throughout the main entrance. Momiji waltzed inside the dining room where she noticed her parents eating a freshly baked red velvet cake made by their finest chef Sebastian.

Sebastian is known for his extravagant cakes and divine meals. He's been a family friend since Momiji's unexpected arrival. His bushy eyebrows made him look goofy. Luckily, his master cooking skills created an intimidating aura around him. The kitchen was his cave.

Her parents noticed Momiji. They froze their argument and watched their daughter enter the room. Momiji noticed the cake, sitting herself down beside her mother. Before reaching for the cake, she realized something was strange.

Her mother wore a beige nightgown stopping at her ankles, with silky sleeves, as her hair was in a braided high bun. Her eyes had large bags under them. She must've not gotten enough sleep. She rarely wears a nightgown at the dinner table. Her mother felt like it wasn't respectful at all.

On the other hand, her father wore a black suit, his tie terribly tied on his neck, and his collar weirdly folded. He must've worked a lot tonight but he would've changed into something more comfortable.

5 minutes past, not a word spoken. Momiji didn't dare touch the cake. The mood was awkward. It was a bad idea to enter the dining room.

Her father lets out a cough. Nothing came out after. Quietly, her parents ate the red velvet cake.

Momiji remaining in her school uniform finally stood up from her seat.

"Momiji," Her father finally spoken, but in a stern way.

"Yes?" She replied, a little louder than she intended.

"In a few days, we're going back to England," Her mother said.

"Time sure flies," Momiji awkwardly replied.

"Once we return from this trip, we're taking you back with us immediately," Her father continued "Longer than usual"

"What do you mean longer than usual?"

"2 years," Her mother said quietly.

Momiji froze. The sudden information processed slowly in her mind. 2 years was a long time, especially when she just began to get used to here.

Momiji sat back down, in pure shock. Many questions circled her mind. There's no way to make an excuse not to go. Was this the end of her precure journey?

"Do I have to go with you?" Momiji asked, her voice cracking in between speech.

"We can't leave you alone in the house for so long, especially since you're a—"

"Ahem," Her mother interrupted her father.

"A what?"

"Never mind what you are, we're leaving soon and coming back in a couple weeks to get you"

"I don't want to go!" Momiji argued.

"Momiji!" Her father yelled. "Stop acting like a child! We are going and that's final!"

Momiji slams her fist on the table. She runs out of the dining room, sprinting to her bedroom.

"Momiji get back here!" Her mother shouted, running after her.

"Let her be!"

"But," Her mother stopped at the door.

"It's better than her fighting those stupid things and getting injured,"

Momiji banged her door shut, the slam echoing throughout the hallway. Purin wakes up startled by the noise.

"Momiji?" She rubbed her eyes, regaining her vision.

"I just hate it when they do this!" Momiji shouted.

Momiji's mood went downhill, she forgot all about Yukino and everything else that happened earlier in the day. She wished her life would be normal. Is there such thing as a normal life?

While Momiji deals with the news, the other 3 seems to be doing well. The day peacefully ends for them, as they were excited to visit Momiji's house the next day.

Sunrise, happy faces, healthy breakfast and nice outfits. Now it's time to go to Momiji's house.

Hanabi accompanied by Nene was the first to arrive at Momiji's. Hanabi is known for being late. This time, she woke up extra early and made sure to not hit snooze every time.

Then followed Yukino with Uji and Mei tagged along with Mochi.

Momiji opens the front gate, putting up the fakest smile she could think of. Hanabi and Nene stared suspiciously while Mei and Yukino remained clueless.

"Welcome," Momiji tried speaking with enthusiasm, which terribly failed. She sounded miserable.

Yukino remained clueless, while Mei finally realized something was wrong.

"Come in, Come in,"

They enter through the gate, completely astonished by the view. They haven't entered the house yet and already are amazed. Following the stone path to the door, were lines of bushes and plants. Gardeners roamed the area, each watering, planting, or raking the leaves.

Mei couldn't stop herself from being pulled in the wrong direction. She deeply adored planting, it was her passion. Hanabi realizes Mei flying off course. She pulls Mei away from the flowers, dragging her to the front step. Mei sadly waves goodbye to the plants.

"You sure love plants," Said a woman with bright green hair extending after her feet. Mei recognized the female's appearance from before.

"Earth…light?" Mei whispered.

The female smiled, disappearing from Mei's view.

"Hurry up and find me… please," She said as she vanished.

"HANABI!" Mei shouted.

"What?"

"Let go of me,"

Hanabi lets go of Mei, letting her lose her balance and trip.

"Thank you?"

The entered the luxurious mansion that revealed a giant chandelier hanging above. The floor shone brightly from the glare of the friendly chandelier. The girl's reflection was seen on the stone tiles. Multiple doors were implanted on the walls in both directions. A tall butler stood beside the door smiling at the females. Another butler was wiping down very rich floral vases. They stared in awe. Momiji laughed at their reaction.

Two maids approached the girls, extending their hands out. The maids were drenched in black. This smile was the only thing that shone.

"Jackets please," They said.

The three take off their coats, gently passing them to the maids. The maids kindly thanked them and marched to the large closet that couldn't be seen from the front.

"Would you like a tour?" Momiji asks.

"Yes!" Hanabi said.

"Sure," Mei said.

Yukino nodded.

Momiji guides them around the house. First was the living room. The room was very wide with very few items inside. A large leather couch extended in front of the flat-screen TV. A golden piano stood in the corner beside the large windows. Another chandelier hanged above with a different shape. The light reflected off the golden metal on the chandelier, creating a sparkling light that filled the room.

After witnessing the empty living room, the girls entered the dining room. The long table was packed with shimmering silverware. A large window stood behind the end of the table. The sun peeked inside allowing its glare to approach the silverware and create a twinkling illusion.

Yukino peeked inside the kitchen, noticing a tall male in a dirty chef's uniform washing the dishes.

"Want me to help you dry them?" Yukino asks politely.

"No, it's okay" He smiled at her. "Thanks for asking—" Sebastian choked on his last word. He studied the appearance of the unfamiliar lady.

Yukino felt welcomed by his smile. She smiled back at him, her smile small but pleasing.

He stared in awe. He never expected her to smile back.

"You're very pretty when you smile," He complimented.

"Thank you," She replied, before heading back to the group.

Sebastian watched the water splash into the sink. He arched his brows, clenching on the edge of the sink.

"Koharu, why have you hidden her for so long, you never told me she looked just like us," Sebastian whispered to himself.

Momiji wraps up the tour. They've seen every spot in the house except the backyard and her parent's private rooms. Every place they reached felt like a castle. She finally leads them into her room.

Her room dazzled with beige and everything was in order: nothing was on the ground, bed was made, blinds wide open, and sun brightly shined in her room. It's the room every little girl dreams of.

"Here's my room," Momiji said half-heartedly.

"Woah," Hanabi and Mei gasped at the luminous feel the room had.

Purin came out of her closet, with a cheeky smile. She notices Uji, her face immediately turning peach red.

"UJI!" Purin shouts, sprinting up to him.

Uji spreads his arms out, hugging her tightly.

"OKAY, YOU CAN STOP HUGGING NOW" Mochi shouts.

They release from the hug as Purin shoots a nasty glare at Mochi.

"Already a rivalry, sigh…" Nene shakes her head in disappointment.

They seat themselves down on Momiji's large bed.

"This is like a castle!" Mei said amazed.

Momiji laughs at her comment.

"So let's get down to business!" Mochi says sternly.

"Step one is finished! We have all the guardians and now we're off to step two!"

"What is step two?" Mei asks.

"Find the gate," Nene said.

"What gate?"

"The gate to Gaia," Uji said.

"How?"

"Gaia's gate, I've only seen it a couple times, in pictures though…" Purin said.

"You never saw it in person?" Yukino asked.

"Apparently the gate only been seen by Earthlight," Mochi said.

"This is going to be impossible…" Hanabi groans.

"Wait, before we take a big step, let's just take small steps, leading up to our goal!" Mei continued. "Is there a way we can make the gate?"

The fairies all look at each other.

"We never thought of making the gate..." Purin said.

"The gate was magically made, and all included something special from the seasons," Nene said.

"So something that represents a season, if we all collect it, we can bring back the gate?!" Hanabi said.

"It seems so, the guardians usually summoned the gate whenever they needed to return to Gaia," Purin said.

"What's something that represents our seasons?"

"Flowers for spring," Mei said.

"Sun for summer," Hanabi said.

"Leaves for autumn," Momiji said.

"Snow for winter," Yukino said.

"That's easy! We could just collect all those stuff and—"

"How are we supposed to get the sun?" Momiji interrupted Hanabi.

Hanabi froze in question.

"Well, we're doomed," Hanabi sighed.

"Let's take our time okay!"

"Before we find the gate, shouldn't we have a name for ourselves?" Yukino says.

Everyone froze.

"YUKINO YOU'RE a GENIUS!" Hanabi shouted.

"I am?"

"We always paused whenever we transform, let's figure out a name then!"

"How about seasonal warrior precure?" Said Hanabi.

"Nope," Nene said.

"Four seasons precure?" Said Momiji.

"Na," Said Purin.

"Why do I have a feeling that's already taken?" Mei said.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"Precure Seasonal Protectors?" Mei said.

"NO!" Mochi yelled.

"Season precure…?" Uji said.

"NO!" The three fairies yelled.

"We're hopeless,"

Everyone sighed defeated.

"Um, how about Season touch Precure?" Yukino said.

"Why touch?"

"You know how we say 'touch our inner season' shouldn't touch be included?"

"It's simple and SOUNDS LEGIT, I LIKE IT!," Hanabi sprung up from the bed in joy.

"Everyone agree?" Mochi said.

Everyone nodded.

"Great, so that's what we call ourselves!"

"Season Touch Precure!" They say in unison.

They all high five each other in celebration. Although Momiji keeps her hands down.

"Momo what's wrong?" Purin said, worried.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself this whole visit," Hanabi said.

"I have something to tell you,"

"I'm quitting the team"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Hanabi screamed. "WHY"

* * *

Hanabi: I'm hurt

Mei: You're always hurt

Hanabi: Shush

Mei: Poor Momo, how can we help her?

Yukino: Give her time.

Hanabi: Yeah…

Mei: Sigh…

Yukino: …

Mei: …

Hanabi: Who's going to say it?

Yukino: Me?

 **Yukino: Next time on Season Touch precure… Friends Forever, Don't go Momo!**

Yukino: … guys? Did they leave me alone?

Shorter chapter than usual, lol. Didn't surpass 4000 words #Shook. I'm free all day so most likely next chapter will come out soon, and won't be too long.

See yall next time :D


	12. Friends Forever, Don't go Momo!

Friends Forever, Don't go Momo!

* * *

"What do you mean you're quitting?" Hanabi sprung off the bed, her hands on her head in disbelief.

"In a few weeks I'm returning to England, and I won't be back for a long time" Momiji sadly replied.

Everyone remained shocked. The 4 of them finally reunited but must be separated within weeks.

"I don't get it," Hanabi rubbed her chin.

"Your parents are leaving and staying in England for a couple weeks then they're coming back to get you and then you're staying their forever," Mei said.

"Basically…" Momiji sighed.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Hanabi growled.

Momiji didn't want to talk about her departure from the team. They agreed with her decision. Although Hanabi was desperate to speak about it. She gave in and promised to keep it to herself.

As the day continued, the girls continued practicing their new name with less energy than before. Each forming their own pose and getting feedback from the others. The moves had much impact but not enough passion to feel how dynamic the pose was.

It was time for dinner. Time flies when you're having fun. Ami, Momiji's personal maid entered the room. Ami had short blonde hair, stopping at her shoulders. A white bow was tied at the top of her head. Her face was fully flushed with makeup. She bowed her head, politely greeting the girls.

They all exited Momiji's room, except the fairies. They remained on Momiji's bed, discussing the future for the girls.

Ami guided them to the dining room. Once they entered, the great scent of freshly cooked lasagna with bright yellow mashed potatoes brushed past their nostrils. Sebastian entered the room with a large plate of grilled ham and fish. He gently placed it in the center of the table. The girls stared in awe. They never experienced a fancy dinner with exquisite dishes.

Momiji's parents entered the dining room from another door leading out of the living room. They sat themselves down. Sebastian bowed his head at the couple. Momiji seated herself down beside her mother. Hanabi, Mei, and Yukino didn't know where to sit. Ami realized how flustered the three were. She whispered to them, trying to give them a sense of comfort.

"Sit anywhere you'd like, don't be shy, they don't bite," She calmly whispered.

They took deep breaths, walking to their seat. Yukino sat In front of Momoji's mother, Mei sat in front of Momoji, and Hanabi sat beside Mei. Ami leaves the room, and Sebastian stands beside the door.

They all join hands and say a small prayer before eating. Releasing their hands once the prayer concluded, they began to dig in.

Mei took a small piece of everything, Yukino took only mashed potatoes and lasagna, Hanabi took the majority of lasagna, a little slice of ham, and fish.

They ate in silence until Hanabi began to speak.

"I heard you two are leaving for England in a few days," she said.

"Yes, we're going to stay for a couple weeks, and then come back but then return—" Momo's mother replied politely.

"Momiji literally just returned here and is having a great time here. You now want her to leave so soon? How is that fair?" Hanabi interrupted.

"Momiji, you told them?" Her father glared over at her.

Momiji nodded.

"I'll be leaving my friends for a while, it's best to tell them beforehand,"

"Why does she need to go?" Mei entered the conversation.

"We believe she'll become a better woman if she is away from all this danger that lurks around this country," Her mother said.

"Danger? Have you heard of the precure, they got all that danger taken care of," Hanabi cockily replied.

"What if she tries to get involved with that precure business," Her father said.

Hanabi chocked on her words. Mei didn't know how to reply.

"Wouldn't that help her learn how to defend herself against evil?" Yukino said.

They all looked over at Yukino while she munched on her lasagna.

"What if evil overthrows her?" He fought back with his words.

"She would have her friends beside her to protect her." Yukino also fought back.

"Nonsense!" He angrily shouted.

"Are you doubting your daughter? Forcing her to run away from her problems won't be beneficial for her future," Yukino continued. "She needs to learn how to solve her problems to prepare for her future"

Everyone was stunned by Yukino's speech. Momiji became teary, realizing how much her friends care for her.

"Listen to what your daughter wants, it's her future, not yours," Yukino concluded.

Her father darted his eyes off Yukino onto Momiji.

"Momiji, what do you want,"

Momiji looked up at her father, with tears flushing her eyes.

"I want to stay here, with my friends," She cried.

"What about your friends in England?" Her mother said.

"Those aren't my friends,"

She stood up with a smile.

"These are my friends, my true friends,"

"My best friends,"

Hanabi and Mei smiled back at Momiji. Yukino continued munching on her lasagna.

"Honey, I'm positive Momo will grow up to be a strong woman with these young ladies," Her mother placed her hand on his lap, staring directly at him with a serious expression.

"Momiji, it's your decision, you'll have to face the consequences that lies ahead," Her father confronted.

Momiji nodded.

"I won't fail you, and I promise to become a great and strong daughter,"

* * *

Hail finished preparing her arrival on Earth. Thunder watched her put her finishing touches of makeup. He approached her, massaging her shoulders. She glared up at him confused.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"Giving my little sister the support she needs" He grinned.

"You haven't massaged my shoulder for a long time, it's only when you're… worried,"

He patted her shoulder.

"I am, don't pressure yourself too much about the mission. It's okay if you fail, remember to get right back up on your feet," He replied with a brighter smile.

Hail looks down at her makeup table, revealing a small smile.

"You know, when we first arrive here, you were just as supportive, you kept up with my constant crying, and Ash's multiple attempts of escaping,"

Back when they first arrived, they all laid unconsciously on the floor in front of Dark Nature's throne. They all were children still. Thunder was the first to wake up, with multiple bruises on his back and a trail of black stained liquid on his cheek.

Dark Nature sat in front of him with a devious smile. Thunder extended his arms in front of the two, glaring at her.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

Dark Nature caressed his cheek gently.

"I won't hurt you," She said.

"W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Dark Nature, I saved you from the destruction of your world, and you three are the only survivors,"

Thunder fell to his knees in disbelief.

"Mama… is dead?"

Dark Nature nodded.

"Everything you once wished for can come true in my castle, even the life of your mother,"

"Mother will come back?"

"Yes, only if you remain in this castle with me,"

Dark Nature's visual began to change into the appearance of his mother. Her long blonde hair stopped at her waist, as her eyes shined with a bright baby blue. Flowers began blooming around them both. Thunder became completely hypnotize. He reached over to her and whispered.

"Mama," Once he grabbed onto her, she disappeared in an instant.

"Mama?"

"I can bring your mother back to life if you promise to never leave me,"

"Mama can come back?"

Dark nodded.

"I promise! I want to see Mama! I have to!" He shouted.

Dark came close to him, giving him a solid kiss on his lips. Thunder's eyes widen from shock. His first kiss took away in a matter of seconds.

"Our deal is sealed. Go on and enjoy life here," She smiled devilishly, standing back up on her feet.

Thunder faced the two laying unconsciously on the ground. He forced a smile, trying to process everything in his mind. He's still a young boy who doesn't understand many things. He barely remembers what happened before they arrived in the castle.

He picked up the two. Their weight combined was very heavy for a 7-year-old. Hail is only 5 and Ash is 3. Ash was very skinny, Hail was the majority the weight on his back. Thunder walked down the dark long hallway carrying his siblings on his back. He didn't worry about his own injuries, only the safety of his siblings.

 _I'm the only one these two have, If she doesn't protect them, I will._

Thunder let go on Hail's shoulder, heading back to the door.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting," He said before leaving.

Hail took a deep breath before exiting her room right after him.

"Wait up Bro!"

* * *

Hanabi, Mei, and Yukino stood at the large door, with their fairies pretending to be plushies in their hands. Momiji and her parents stood in front of them.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit," Momiji said.

"Your house is very nice, thank you for inviting us," Mei replied with a delighted smile.

"Come back soon whenever a friend of Momiji is a friend of mine," Her mother responded nicely.

Ami opened the door, leading the three out. Momiji looked back at her parents.

"Can I go out with them?"

"Go ahead, be back before 9"

Momiji ran out, catching up with the girls. Ami opens the gate, letting them leave. She waved goodbye to them with a grin.

The four walked down the street.

"Real talk, your father is a strict man," Hanabi confronted.

"She'll most likely gain a boyfriend at age never," Mei said.

They all laughed.

"Thank you for trying to convince my parents, especially you Yukino, you really attack my dad with those words,"

"Just doing what's best," Yukino said remaining in a calm state.

The girls entered the nearest park in front of a large canal. They all stood behind the low fence of the canal, watching the sunset.

"I wish we can remain as 4 forever," Hanabi said.

"Before knowing you guys, I was lonely and rarely laughed at all, but thanks to you guys I experience all these emotions I lost when I was young. Thank you so much for giving me another chance at life," Yukino said with teary eyes.

"Yukino…" They all looked at her in awe.

Momiji placed her arm around her.

"Things got better for the both of us" She continued.

"No, for all of us," Yukino said.

Hail finally entered Earth. She exited the suicide forest, stretching her arms in the air. Her heels clicked loudly each step she took out of the forest. The sun shone brightly on her, but soon the brightness faded away.

"The air is different here" She sniffed.

She opened her palm releasing an Ursas. The Ursas flew towards the tree that stood beside Hail. Hail watched as the Ursas sunk inside the tree. A Large cloud of smoke circled around it. The branches sunk inside the tree. Two legs formed from the trunk and two large hands extended out from the smoke. A loud roar was heard. All its leaves fell from its branches.

"Hello," Hail greeted.

"Let's show those devils that I've arrived,"

They both launched up into the air. Soaring the dim skies, they land on the opposite side of the canal. The Ursas began to attack people, constantly throwing them inside the canal. The girls heard the screams of people from a distance.

"A party?" Hanabi questioned.

"Does that sound like a party?" Mei asked.

"Yes," Hanabi laughed.

"Let's go then, let's show them what these girls are made of," Momiji grinned.

"Spring!"

"Summer!"

"Autumn!"

"Winter!"

They kissed their rings.

"Precure! Touch my inner season!" They say in unison.

A shimmer of bright light circles their body. Their new outfits were ready.

"Blooming flowers, marking the season of spring!"

"Cure Daisy!" Mei striking her pose.

"The blazing sun, marking the season of summer!"

"Cure Flare!" Hanabi strikes her pose.

"Amber leaves, marking the season of autumn!"

"Cure Maple!" Momiji strikes her pose.

"Glistering snow, marking the season of winter!"

"Cure Snow!" Yukino strikes her pose.

"The 4 seasonal guardians protecting Earth! We are Season Touch Precure!" They all pose in unison.

One by one they spring up in the air, heading towards the chaos.

The fairies watched them from a distance, keeping away from the battle.

"Good luck Precure!" They shouted in unison.

They landed in front of the Ursas. Hail smiled deviously.

"Well look who it is, the devils who keep interfering with our work," She glared at them.

"Life would be so much easier if you guys would stop," Cure Flare said.

"Back at cha," Hail responded.

Hail snapped her fingers alerting the Ursas to begin his attack. The Ursas's charges directly at them with no hesitation. Cure Flare charges back at it with her fist up in the air. Coming close in combat, fire unleashes out of her fist.

Flare ducks her body aiming for the Ursas's chest. The Ursas hadn't noticed her quick movements from a close distance. Flare sends a hard punch connecting to his chest. A gush of flames shoots out from her hand extending out of its back. The Ursas gasps in shock. Flare takes the advantage, locking him in a tight knot with her arms. The Ursas grabs onto her arms forcing her to let go. Flare grips on tightly, but slowly her grip loosens.

Cure Snow charges to the Ursas, placing her hand on its head. Ice sparks out from her hand beginning to freeze the Ursas. Flare releases her grip letting the ice overtake the Ursas.

The ice begins to shake. Snow and Flare jump back keeping a distance from it. Cure Daisy and Cure Maple take their opportunity to defeat it. Maple launches up in the air. Daisy sprints towards the Ursas. The ice cracks. Daisy extends her arms in front of the Ursas. Plant vines ascend from the ground circling around the frozen Ursas. It ties around the Ursas not letting any more ice crack.

Maple comes down extending her leg out forming a kick. The kick hits the top of the Ice. A little crack is formed from her kick. She begins to twirl around causing the ice to spin along with her. Wind forms around them creating a tornado. Massive gushes of wind pulled everyone back. The remaining 3 hold hands.

"Precure! Seasonal charging impact!" They say in unison.

Ice shards, balls of flames, and sharpened flower petals shoot out of the three aiming at the tornado. Maple leaps off the ice, leaving the tornado to close up from the top. The ice shards, flames, and flowers combine with the tornado. They escape through the tornado, hitting through the vines. Maple lands in front of the three snapping her fingers. The Ursas explodes. The ice melted into water and it began to pour around the area.

The Ursas laid on the ground destroyed. Its limbs separated from its body. The butterfly flaps away from the body. Snow notices, shooting a small ice shard at it. The ice shard shoots through the butterfly, crumbling it into ashes.

They all join hands in a circle around the head of the Ursas.

"Precure, Seasonal Calming Sensation,"

A bright light shines onto the Ursas. Its body begins to reconnect. The warm light lifts up the Ursas, restoring any damages. The body transforms back into a large tree. Its leaves regrew, and the branches extend longer than before. It landed gently back on the grass. The precures smiled at the tree in happiness and relief.

Hail angrily watched them eye the tree. She clenched her fists until a memory crosses her mind.

The three of them, Thunder, Ash, and Hail all standing in front of a large tree with their mother. The tree standing taller than ever. Known as the mother tree. Hail chased Ash around the tree while Thunder sat on his mother's lap. Hail saw all the love and comfort Thunder was getting and pushed him off. Hail hops onto her mother's lap, laying her head on her chest. Ash began crying, feeling left out from the moment. Their mother extends her arms out. The two boys lay in their mother's arms while Hail remained on her mother's lap.

Hail unclenches her fist. Her lip quivered a bit, uneasy about that memory. She smiled a bit but became teary. She truly missed her mother. She turned around walking away from the scene. Nothing was left to say to the cures. Leaving with a small frown, the precures enjoyed a victory in peace.

The sun finally set, and the big bright moon finally reveals itself. The girls walked Momiji home. All holding hands having a conversation about food. Hanabi brought up the topic.

Arriving at Momiji's front gate, Ami awaited their return. Momiji faces her friends with a smile.

"Thank you for today, I appreciate what you've done for me," She bowed her head at the three.

"It was no biggie, anything for a sweet girl like you," Hanabi scratched her head in slight embarrassment.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Mei said.

"Of course, and the day after that and the day after that and so on," Momiji replied.

"Nothing shall break us apart," Yukino said.

"Don't jinx it," Mei nudged Yukino's shoulder.

Momiji waves goodbye to her friends. They watch her enter the house with Ami behind her. The door shuts and silence grows in between them. With all different routes they token to arrive at the mansion, they say their goodbyes and head home taking separate paths.

* * *

Uji: We barely spoke a word this whole chapter

Purin: This chapter focused more on their deep relationship, who cares?

Nene: I care

Mochi: Sigh, Give it a rest Nene

Nene: I shall file a complaint!

Mochi: At least we have this all to ourselves?

Nene: I shall take the spotlight, AHEM!

PuriYou'reour wasting our time

Uji: Correction it could be as long as we want until someone says-

 **Mochi: Next time on Season Touch Precure, Distant Memories**

Nene: MOCHI NO!

Mochi: I'm tired, yawn

Uji: Welp this lasted faster than Nene could pronounce specific

Nene: Spe- Faic- Sap- AHH

*The other three laughs*

Nene: I hate you guys

Uji: You love us shush


	13. Distant Memories

Distant Memories Part 1

* * *

The sound of sprinting echoed through the halls. It was Hanabi running proudly while everyone stared weirdly. Hanabi was excited about her soccer tournament. For years the team hasn't made it to the finals, but thankfully to Hanabi's great teamwork and patience the female soccer team made a breakthrough. Every game they've won with a large gap in between scores. Except for Hanabi, everyone on the team was nervous.

Looking out from the window, Mei notices Hanabi sprinting out from the entrance. She bursts out laughing at how stupid Hanabi runs. Naoki hears Mei's cute laugh and smiles at her adorable smile. He calmly walks towards her with a cheesy smile.

"Hey Mei,' He said casually.

Mei darts her vision towards Naoki, bursting out in laughter again. Naoki stands still, flustered at the situation. She slaps his shoulder laughing harder.

"Um, Mei?"

She'd take a deep breathe, calming herself down a bit.

"Sorry," She'd shake her head a bit. "Must've put too much sugar in my cereal this morning,"

Naoki glances over at the window, spotting Hanabi jogging in place.

"Should we be concerned or…"

"Nah its Hanabi, no need to worry,"

"Let's go home?"

Mei nods.

Hail explores the large city, eyeing each person who passes her. She felt very energetic but part of her was curious about the past. What happened before they were Dark Nature's companions? Now was not the time to catch feelings. She needed to prove what she's made of.

Hail entered the exciting plaza where hundreds of citizens attended every day. She looked at all the cool gadgets small little stores had for sale. Unfortunately, she didn't bring enough cash.

"Watches! Come get your watches!"

Hail curiously stares over at the man in front of a small retail store. She approaches him slowly, keeping a close eye on his actions. The man stood tall with bright blonde hair. The reflection of the sun off his hair could nearly blind you. He also wore glasses and a bright yellow t-shirt with a small eagle logo on the right.

The male notices Hail approaching him. He'd extend his arm out keeping his tone down since she was so close. Hail stopped, forgetting her purpose of approaching him. She'd hesitantly back away from the male.

"Want to buy a watch?" He'd say in a friendly tone.

Hail examined the small gold watch in his hands. She reaches over to grab it but he pulled back his arm.

"This watch is expensive, are you sure?"

"All it does is track time right?"

He'd nod.

"Well that's all a clock does," He'd laugh nervously.

"Have you ever wished you could turn back the hands of time?"

Hail devilishly smiled at him, extending her arm to his face, caressing his chin softly.

"S-Sometimes," His breathing started going heavy. He has never been so close to a pretty girl before.

"You'll be perfect," She whispered.

She'd open her palm releasing a small black butterfly. The butterfly bites into his neck. Black smoke ascended out from his body as he dropped multiple watches on his arm except for the golden watch. Hail stepped back from the male and watches deviously as he screamed in agony.

The smoke vanishes. A large golden clock stood taller than Hail. The male remained the same, but his glasses had clock handles on them. This allowed him to know the original time. Hail approached the man and pecked his cheek.

"You'll be my way of succeeding,"

He'd smile back at her, picking her up like a princess. She'd snuggle in his arms, as they made their way around the town.

The streets became quiet. Pedestrians we're stuck in a time bubble. Multiple black eggs stood on the streets but inside were people that relieved forgettable memories. The way of escaping was unidentified. Hail didn't know because she never asked.

Hanabi reaches home with a bright smile. Tossing and turning around the house, she created a ruckus, luckily no one was home. Nene exits the room observing the chaos Hanabi was causing from the stairwell.

"What are you looking for?" Nene angrily shouts across the stairwell.

Hanabi froze as her attention flew towards Nene. Hanabi couldn't control her excitement. Few seconds in, she begins jogging in place. Nene sighs already annoyed.

"Nene let's play soccer outside!"

"No," Nene walks back to her room.

Before Nene could reach the door, Hanabi sprints up to the top of the stairs, slamming the door shut. No escaping now. Nene gives in, letting Hanabi pick her up. Once she lands back on the main floor, her mother enters in with a bunch of groceries. Hanabi's hype for playing soccer died down.

"I'm home," Her mother says with a bright smile.

"Welcome home…" Hanabi drops Nene, heading over to the groceries.

"HEY!" Nene shouts.

Her mother looks at Nene getting back up on her feet. She looks back at Hanabi picking up the heavy groceries all in one sitting.

"Um, Hanabi?"

Her mother watched Hanabi struggle to carry all the bags at once, but there was no stopping Hanabi.

Nene heads back upstairs, unaware of Hana's mother presence.

Hanabi tosses the groceries on the kitchen floor, a large clash of cans and boxes echoes throughout the house. Everyone became startled by the sudden loud noise. Her mother concerned about Hanabi's sudden burst of excitement entered the kitchen only to see Hanabi on her knees with her head on the ground.

"Hanabi?"

"Can I pack them out later? Let's play soccer, please? Please? PLEASE?"

"Pack all these groceries RIGHT NOW!"

Hanabi gets back up on her two feet, eyeing the rolling cans of ravioli. Hanabi takes a deep breath and picks up the cans one by one and stores them inside the large cabinets. Her mother watched her clean up her mess and settle down.

"Why are you so pumped up for soccer?"

"The finals are coming and… since I'm the captain everyone has high expectations on me,"

"It's hard dealing with all this pressure and keeping a smile on my face. I pretend that I'm alright while my teammates are worrying their asses off. I'm afraid to show a different side of me to my teammates, I only boss them around but they still accept me as a leader. I cannot show them how nervous I am. I just can't,"

Her mother approaches her, wrapping her arms around tightly. Hanabi's face laid on her chest, turning it a bit for fresh air. Laying her chin on Hanabi's head, she slowly rubs her back. Hanabi felt at ease.

"You're still learning how to express yourself. Don't push yourself, be yourself and if people don't accept who you are, leave them. You'll find people who'll understand you more,"

Nene watches the two from the stairwell stunned by Hanabi's true feelings. She's always been jumpy. She rarely showed her calm side. Nene felt bad for the rude things she always told her: stupid, idiot, crazy, the list continues. All are true at times but there's one she has forgotten. Friend. They're partners in crime, but never once have they called each other friends.

They walk out of the house with Hanabi's large black soccer ball. Nene followed them outside. On the quiet street in front of their house, they played Soccer. Nene fanned herself with her fin, watching them happily kick the ball. Hanabi went easy but her mother wanted it to be competitive. Sometimes Hanabi would kick it too far and her mother easily got annoyed.

"I may not be that old but I'm not that young either!" She yelled.

Hanabi laughed at her mother's silly actions. It's been a while since they played soccer. Her mother rarely gets free time at home. Work, work, always working. Sleep, sleep, always sleeping. The struggle of being a delivery nurse, babies keep coming.

Continuing to play during the early hot summer breeze. Summer was indeed here. Soon enough summer vacation will arrive. Although it was only May, the feeling of summer arrived.

Hanabi's mother drenched in sweat fanned herself with her hand. Hanabi watched her mother with the large soccer ball in her hands.

"Alright let's go," She hopped a bit, desperate for all the cool air she could get.

Hanabi's mother lightly kicked the ball to Hanabi. Hanabi took a deep breath as her feet prepares to shoot. In a flash, a loud clash between her feet and the ball was heard. The ball went flying. Across her mother's head, and continued down the street. Hanabi stood still shocked from the sudden burst of energy.

Her mother annoyingly groaned, doing a light jog towards the ball. Hanabi sat down on the sidewalk, chugging down a large water bottle.

Waiting over a minute, Hanabi became concerned. _What's taking her so long?_

5 minutes and still no mother. Hanabi sprung up from her seat, sprinting to the direction her mother left.

Reaching the end of the road, the soccer ball laid on a large fence. Her mother still nowhere to be found. Something was strange. A large black bubble, the same height as Hanabi stood near the soccer ball. It was difficult to peek inside. Poking was useless. Looking inside was useless. Nothing was working.

Nene flies over to the small scene, uncomfortable from staying alone. Shel looks at the bubble confused.

"That's one large bubble," Nene said.

"Where did she go?" Hanabi cried.

"Who?"

"Mom,"

"She went this way but now she's gone,"

"Give her some time, maybe she took another way back?" Nene patted Hanabi's back, trying to comfort her.

"I hope so…"

A laugh was heard from a distance. Hanabi gazed around searching for the voice. Hail has arrived with the normal looking Ursas and its big clock. They both stood in mid-air. Hanabi stares up at the two.

"Your mother is busy experiencing her forgotten past. We can give you a try to if you'd like," Hail landed gracefully on the ground, her long turquoise hair flying down with her elegantly.

"Not on my watch!"

"Summer!" Hanabi sends a small peck on her ring.

Before she could speak, the Ursas spins the little hand backward on his golden clock. A flashy laser strikes Hanabi in her head. A large cloud of smoke ascends from the ground, cradling around Hanabi. Hanabi continuously banged on the walls of the bubble, but nothing happened. Suddenly a large flash of light captures Hanabi. Her body fell but her soul followed the light.

Nene bangs the bubble's wall, worried for Hanabi's state. Hail soon notices Nene. Using her finger to signal the Ursas, a flashy beam strikes Nene.

Stuck in a large black bubble with no idea of escape, the two were stuck inside. Hail soon grew bored and exited the area, searching for their next target.

What kind of memories are they witnessing?

* * *

 **Hanabi's perspective:**

The flashy light disappeared. I finally return back. This place is home though. The long line of frames on the wall but there isn't one of me. The Sephora lights lurked around the halls. This was truly home.

I entered the living room only to see both of my parents standing together with a large basket with a small baby inside. Is that me? I never knew I was so cute. Mother never mentioned about my _unexpected_ birth. She always avoided the question. I wasn't curious about the term unexpected. Seeing how cute I was, how could I be unexpected? Rude.

Alongside mother was my handsome father. He had short brown hair, a large pointy nose, plump lips, and a mole on his chin. This was dad indeed. He left when I was almost 10 years old. I miss the times when we all played together. That memory is very faint.

I don't need depressing memories, and what is there I don't know other than my birth.

"We can't keep this baby!" He yelled.

"It's better than having nothing, besides we'll treat her as our own!" Her mother argued.

His voice alarmed me. I haven't heard it for a while. The low husky voice that can turn any girl on. My dad was perfect in looks but not behavior.

It's like he didn't want me.

"Do we have any other options than this?" He yelled louder.

Mom's face dropped to the ground. She looked guilty.

"Does it look like I can become pregnant? No matter hard we tried, no results, until now, God finally blessed us!"

Am I adopted?

"Don't make it sound like she's adopted!"

"She is though, Earthlight wanted us to protect her"

Earthlight? What?

"You could've said no,"

"I'd rather take care of a child who needs all the support they can get, who knows this little girl means much more to me!"

The shocking scene paused, I stayed still in awe. Everything makes sense now. I have so many questions.

The scene rewinds, and I'm now at a hospital?

I've arrived in a large room with a strong smell of baby lotion. A large window separated two rooms. The room where all the babies remained in incubators and outside where you observe the babies. All of them were so cute and tiny. I could just eat them up but no, cannibalism is wrong.

People came to the room, examining each baby carefully. Nobody noticed me. Mom observed the babies from outside of the incubator room while holding a clipboard. She checked every single baby and checked her long sheet of paper. A sudden bright light flashes, blinding us a bit. On the ground was a large basket with a small baby and an orange envelope.

Mom sprints into the incubator room, shuffling side to side, trying not to hit any baby. She rolls the baby over, checking each part of its body.

"Where did you come from?" She patted the baby's head gently. I watched them concerningly.

Mom notices the letter and opens it. The room began to change colors. A bright green female figure stood in front of mom. Her eyes full of despair. It was Earthlight.

"Who are you?" Mom stood a couple spaces back, trying to keep her distance from her.

"This child," Earthlight's voice was soft and friendly, but it sounded depressing.

"Please protect it, as she will soon become a guardian of this planet,"

Mom looked at Earthlight like she witnessed a murder.

"I understand you might be confused, don't be alarmed. Do what's best for this child. Please, I beg of you," Earthlight began to tear up, as well as mom.

Why was mom crying?

"Why would I raise a daughter who will end up leaving me in the end?"

"That's the reality of having a child, parents won't last forever, and they will soon leave them,"

"I don't want to face that reality,"

"You're desperate for a child, take this chance and make it last,"

"But I—"

"Please,"

Mom didn't want me at first. That's what she meant by unexpected. All this time I thought she mistakenly had sex and I showed up, but it's way different than I imagined.

Mom dug into the envelope. Inside was my large orange ring, and a card. She closed up the envelope gazing back at Earthlight.

"I suggest not to get to indebt with your relationship with her, it will become harder to let her go,"

Mom eyed the baby with sad eyes.

"I love to say hello but hate to say goodbye," She caressed the baby's chubby cheeks.

"You are free to name her,"

"Hanabi," Mom said without any hesitation.

"Why Hanabi?"

"She's the highlight to my world, just like a firework,"

Tears escaped my eyes faster than I could process everything. Mom truly loves me. I don't deserve such a caring mother like her.

"I'll gladly take care of her, and once she leaves, I'll make her remember all the time I spent with her,"

Earthlight bowed her head.

"Thank you,"

She soon vanished, and the bright green light vanished.

I fell to my knees crying at my hardest. I didn't know what to say or think. Everything came so fast. Too fast. I approached mom with my cheeks drenched with tears. She played with the baby's small strands of hair. The baby laid in the basket asleep.

The vision ended. I was still stuck in the bubble. Wiping my tears away, I used my last remaining energy to punch open the bubble. But it failed. Who knows how much time flew. I never thought I would thank an Ursas for showing me the past. Thank you.

* * *

Mei and Naoki arrive at Hanabi's house. Mochi kept complaining how she felt uneasy about her. She tagged along with them but soon fell asleep in Mei's backpack. Naoki laughs Mochi's awkward sleeping position. Coming across the intersection to Hanabi's street, Naoki notices something strange straight ahead. Mei wasn't paying attention to her surroundings since she depended on where Naoki was going from the corner of her eye.

"Look!" He shouted.

Mei lifted her head up from staring at the ground, noticing the three large bubbles in the middle of the road.

"What the?"

"Look it's the other precure, how shocking," Hail snickered.

Mei quickly turned around, noticing Hail sitting on the Ursas shoulders.

"What bad timing!"

Hail chuckled, snapping her fingers. The bright beam springing out from the clock aims directly at Mei. Mei manages to slip off her bag and dodge the attack. Naoki hurriedly picks up the bag, preparing to run away. Before he had the chance, the Ursas kept a good eye. Naoki and Mochi gotten stuck in the same bubble. Two people in one bubble never happened before. Mei sprints towards the bubble, punching it with all her might. Nothing was working.

"What have you done?!" Mei yelled.

"Nothing bad sweetheart," Hail laughed devilishly, leaving Mei full of concern.

"Nothing bad at all…"

* * *

Nene: Next… time on Season Touch Precure… Distant Memories Part 2.

Nene: How… did I forget this?

Mochi: Oh my

Naoki: Wait what?

Hanabi: LET ME OUT!

Mei: Naoki! Mochi!

Yukino: I'm hungry…

Momiji: Same…

 **See you guys next time (Things getting intense ohohohoh)**


	14. Distant Memories Part 2

Distant Memories Part 2

* * *

 **Nene's Perspective:**

It's dark. I hate the dark. When I'm sleeping, I'm used to it but now I feel uncomfortable. Soundless, colorless, I hate it. This is supposed to show me the forgotten past, but I don't recall forgetting anything.

A bright light flashes. I'm now inside a large crystal room. This place looks familiar. Large pillars made from bright shades of blue linked to the ceiling. A large mirror stood in the middle called the Mirror of Truth also known as the Mirror of the Future. No matter which lie is told, one look at the mirror, the truth comes out. When curious about what the future holds, the mirror will respond with bright flashes of colors. As soon as I saw this mirror, I already knew I'm in Gaia.

4 young teens run into the large room with large smiles. Their outfits were full of natural colors. All of this seemed very familiar. One boy and three girls. Poor guy. They all stood in front of the mirror, bowing.

"Oh holy mirror, what is our future?" Said a female with a familiar voice.

The mirror shined brightly, a good sign for the future. But soon turned dark, a bad sign for the future. The kids look at each other in disbelief.

"This doesn't seem right! Right, Mochi?"

My eyes dart directly at the female who sounded exactly like me. Wearing a brown tank top under her olive green and orange patterned poncho with lines of orange string at the bottom accompanied by loads of jewelry. Down at the waist area were brown shorts with a long striped brown knee sock attached at the end. At the end were short brown boots. Her shiny bright green hair with pink at the ends was tied into a high ponytail.

Was what I was seeing true? Isn't that me? I don't recognize any of us. Maybe the Ursas is tricking my mind but… It feels too real to deny.

"People sometimes say it's broken, maybe it's just tired?" Said the male who sounded exactly like Uji but the tone was lower.

Uji wore a plain blue turtleneck t-shirt with a navy blue sleeve attached to his left arm. Running down his waist lies a bright blue belt at the end of his long shirt, bright blue pants with grey straps at the side, and navy blue high boots. His silky white hair was tied into a man bun.

My mouth remained open. Shocked, surprised, any emotion that includes being shocked would describe how I'm feeling.

They began exiting the crystal room in disappointment. Quickly I followed them, with my mouth still open. I look like I was yawning for eternity.

Following them along down the bridge held by large tree trunks that connect to the tower Earthlight lived, I took a quick glance outside the windows they passed through. From a distance, there were large clouds of smoke ascending to the skies. I attempted to warn them but they didn't hear me. What was going on over there?

Continuing down the long bridge to the tower, the four hadn't seen the destruction occurring outside the castle. I kept making quick glances out the windows, each gaze the destruction came closer. Visible enough I could see people running in terror. Still, the kids didn't notice. Were we that dense?

Finally reaching the large gate to the tower, Uji opened the doors playfully bowing at the girls.

"Ladies first,"

"Such a gentleman," Mochi said.

That was indeed Mochi. Wearing a tight flowy long-sleeved white and blue gradient dress ending at her knees with a small cut in the middle, and a green cape. Green leaves stick out from the bottom. Under her dress were dark green leggings with white and green heels with leaves sticking out from the ankle opening. Tagged along above was her baby blue short wavy hair. She always had a thing for dresses.

Things were starting to make sense to me, except the time of date this memory takes place. All the happy memories with Mochi, Purin, and Uji started to reappear. We all had a purpose. The purpose remained unclear to me.

Purin was the first to notice the chaos outside. She brushed past everyone, stunned by the scene.

Purin's outfit was intriguing. We had the same style but she knew how to work it better. Starting from the top, she wore a beige choker, a green crop top under a gradient dark to a light green cardigan. Continuing down the bottom is skinny pants that were the same color as the cardigan and green high heels.

The other three marched over to Purin, their eyes widen one by one. All shocked by the scene. Innocent citizens were killed instantly from dark poufy gas spreading throughout the lands. Within seconds inside, they were already dead. I watched them witness the horror. Seeing the look of terror on their faces, I immediately recalled this memory. Still rusty but I remembered some bits until the end.

The four sprinted to the tower Earthlight lived. I followed but stopped at the long line of stairs. Taking a deep breath, I flew up to the top passing through the four. None noticed my presence.

Entering through a large crystalized gate guarded by servants made by the tree roots, Earthlight watched outside her window. The four approached Earthlight in total shock. Earthlight faced the four with devastation.

Despite the situation, Earthlight knew how to dress. She'd rarely wore pants, only during training sessions. Her whole closet was filled with many different kinds of dresses. Of course, I remembered this. Earthlight was easy to read. The outfit she wore was a bright floral print green kimono with a large yellow bow tied behind her waist. Her long vibrant green hair was tied into a high ponytail with a silver crown attached.

Earthlight had the look of terror in her eyes, scarier than I'd imagined. Instantly she eyed the four with a desperate stare.

"You four, you're my last hope,"

They all looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean last hope?" Asked Purin.

"Shouldn't we prepare for battle?" Asked Uji.

Earthlight shakes her head.

"Isn't it our time to prove what were made of?" Yelled Young Nene.

"Listen, that woman causing this destruction, you have no chance against her," Earthlight replied rudely

"its best if you run while you can,"

"We won't run!" Mochi Shouted.

"We trained to be guardians, future protectors shall not run!" They said in unison.

Earthlight took a deep breath, bringing her scepter in front of her face. Closing her eyes, she whispered a chant. None of us could hear but a small cloud of smoke began approaching them. Encircling the four, their bodies began to glow.

"Earthlight what are you do-"Mochi falls onto the ground, her body changing into the form of a bird.

Next was Uji, turning into a penguin. Purin into a kitten, and finally me. I turned into a fish. Why a fish, you couldn't turn me into a dinosaur? They all laid on the ground unconscious. The four guardians entered the room each with their weapons. All covered in armor matching the color of their season. Earthlight carried us towards her magic orb where she observed earth. Casting a spell above the orb, the four bodies absorb inside.

"Awaken them when the time comes,"

The four of us disappear in an instant. Earthlight stands up eyeing Dark Nature. The memory began to fade. Everything grew dark. A giant clock appeared, the hands rapidly spinning clockwise. Hours turn into days turned into weeks turned into months turned into years. Finally, it struck 12.

My body began falling from the sky. A bright light from the sky vanished once I landed onto a large pool of water. I remembered exactly where I was. The large golden clock appeared once again, spinning counter-clockwise. All the way back to the date of birth I had forgotten, my forgotten past no longer was forgotten. I watched every single moment in my previous life. From infant to my last moments. The mirror of truth was right. But if it wasn't for Earthlight, we'd all be dead. I don't know whether to be mad or happy. All this information came so fast. My brain could barely process.

* * *

Back to Mochi and Naoki, they shouted their hardest for help. Stuck inside with no escape, who knows what they'll see. A bright light shines on the both of them, both being sucked inside a memory. But Mochi was facing the wrong way. They both got pulled into the wrong memory.

Naoki landed in front of the crystal mirror. Mochi landed in front of Mei's house. Naoki watched the group speak to the mirror. Mochi watched Naoki speak to a woman in black. She found the woman's look familiar. After a couple moments of examining the woman, it was none other than Dark Nature. What is Dark Nature doing in front of Naoki?

Naoki continued on with watching the four on their quest to find an explanation for the mirror. He noticed the chaos occurring outside, becoming alarmed. The kids also noticed, sprinting to the tower. Naoki continued starring until he realized he was by himself. He ran quickly to the gate, following the kids up the stairs. He reached the top panting. The stairs took him 10 minutes. He watched the kids talk to Earthlight. He didn't understand the situation until witnessing the kids transform into animals. He gasped.

Mochi watched Naoki hand a flower to Dark Nature. She rudely refused the flower. The flower was a plain looking daisy. He kept pushing it in front of her face. Soon to be annoyed, she pushes Naoki onto the ground with full force causing him to fly into a large bush of thorns. He bumped his head on the ground, lying unconscious in the bush. A large bruise was seen on the side of his waist where she had pushed him. She accidentally used all her force to push him away. From the hit on the ground, he wouldn't be able to remember what happened. Mochi gained many questions. _Why was she there? What did she want? Was Naoki okay?_ The memory soon faded into nothingness.

Mochi entered back inside the black bubble alone. Naoki laid on the surface unconscious. Mochi rubbed Naoki's head, trying to comfort him and herself. They both waited, and waited.

Mei glared at Hail and the ordinary looking Ursas. He sent multiple beams towards Mei. Successfully Mei dodged them all. Her burst of anger helped her swift movements. She quickly kissed her ring and tapping her chest. A bright light bursts from her ring, her clothes vanishing within the light. A new outfit formed onto her body as well as her hair color changing into a bright pink. She lands on the ground taking a deep breath before charging towards Hail. Hail snaps her fingers, the black bubbles popping.

Hanabi laid on the ground, her pupils vanishing as a sense of hypnosis. Same for both Naoki and Mochi, only their eye color was seen. They stood up growling at Daisy. Hanabi kisses her ring and her ring began to shine. Her clothes vanished then transformed into her new outfit with her hair burning brighter. She charges towards Daisy, passing between slow-paced Mochi and Naoki. She'd send an aggressive punch directly on Daisy's stomach. Daisy flings onto the ground as her head hits the surface first. Flare didn't stop. Hopping on top of Daisy, she continuously sent punches towards her face. Daisy only dodged some but failed to miss the hard punches. Her nose began to bleed, but that didn't stop Flare. Naoki and Mochi finally catch up to Daisy. Attempting to send an attack to Daisy, a gush of winds pushes the three back.

Cure Maple and Cure Snow arrived at the scene with a smug face. Tagged along were Uji and Purin.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Maple said.

Snow helped up Daisy back on her feet. Daisy is a little half balance but still managed.

"Hanabi what's wrong with you?" Snow shouted.

Flare glared at the three, sprinting towards Snow. As fast as a cheetah, Flare sent a kick towards Snow's face. Luckily with her amazing reflexes, Snow catches Flares ankle. Flare twists her leg around, using her other foot to attack. Snow grabs onto the next one, stopping her attack. Flare felt ice growing onto her skin. Cold smoke escaped Snow's hands. Flare's legs began to freeze. Flare screamed in pain, but Snow wouldn't let go. The ice grew up to her waist. Snow realized how far the ice went, letting go of Flare's ankles.

"Momo, you and Mei deal with the lunatic, I'll deal with Hana," Snow yelled.

Flare used her fire to melt the ice stuck between her legs. Within a few minutes, the ice melted. Snow charges towards Flare with her hand sticking out. A cloud of smoke hovering her hand as she ran. Flare stood up with her legs stiff from the cold. Charging towards Snow, she had a small fire hovering over her palm. Both reaching out to each other, Flare sent large gush of flames at Snow. Snow was overthrown by the flames but attempts to use her arms as a shield to protect her face. Her sleeves were burning by the flames, soon her flesh began to.

Daisy attempting to attack Hail notices the large flames attacking Snow. Maple sprints towards Snow, leaving Daisy alone with Hail. Maple slams her hand on the ground. The vibrations create a large burst of wind blowing out the flames. Flare glared at the two, raising her hands up with flames hovering her palms. The flames grew bigger and bigger as they came close together. Maple notices the blood dripping down from Snow's arms.

"You better hurry Daisy!" Screamed Maple.

Daisy wasn't the greatest at fighting. Although in a desperate situation like this, there's no time to sulk. The Ursas' beam attacked Daisy multiple times, but she dodges it like a pro. Closer to Hail, she takes a U-turn, towards the Ursas. With her small fists, she sends a punch straight to the Ursas' jaw. Nothing happened. Continuing to take her chances, she spins to the front of the clock, sending a punch directly at the center. Nothing happened. The beam shoots Daisy in the stomach, the black bubble encircling around her while she fell. Hail bursts into laughter at Daisy's failure. Little did she know, one down 2 to go.

Snow took this chance to leap forward to the Ursas. With her bloody forearms, she uses all the strength she had left. Spotting the butterfly at the top of the clock, she sends a thin ice shard. The ice shards slices through the butterfly, instantly crumbling into ashes.

Snow lets her body fall to the ground, falling onto the bubble. Loud popping sounds were heard all around the city. Flare's flame attack disperse into smoke. Soon Hanabi gained her senses again. Same for Mochi and Naoki. Two bubbles pop near them. Outcomes Nene and Hana's mother. Hail watched the bubbles pop.

"This plan could've worked!" Hail shouted.

"How about being a smart girl and let it go," Snow said.

Hail annoyingly screams, vanishing in mid-air. Snow raises her hand, a bright light hovering over the unconscious male.

"Precure, winter calming sensation," Snowflakes begin to fall onto the male.

He finally wakes up with his eyes dim. He lets out a yawn, stretching his arms in the air. The girls watched him get up from the ground.

Daisy's bubble pops, startling Snow. Snow lands onto Daisy's lap, scaring Daisy too. They both laugh while blood continued to pour out of Snow's arms.

"How are we supposed to deal with that?"

Snow shrugs.

A bright light shines out from her ring, soon snow encircled her wounds. The snow entered her skin, creating a new patch of skin. Good as new, Snow was healed.

Hanabi de-transformed and laid on the ground speechless, same for Nene, Mochi, Naoki, and her mother. The girls watched them get up confused. They all de-transformed.

Hanabi notices her mother, charging towards her. Her mother approached Hanabi, letting her jump onto her, startling a bit. Hanabi burst into tears, keeping her head hidden within her mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong Hana?"

"I don't deserve a mother like you," Cried Hanabi.

Her mother rubbed her head.

"You know?"

Hana nodded.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I'm thankful"

The rest left the two in a friendly moment. Nene approaches Uji and Purin with her face still traumatized.

"Nene what's wrong?" Purin asks.

"We were human…" Nene spoke quietly.

"What? Human oh please how is that possible?" Uji snickered.

"It's true,"

"It cannot be true,"

"IT'S TRUE!" Nene shouted.

They all turn their attention towards Nene.

"Nene is right," Naoki spoke up. "You four were once human,"

"Naoki how do you know?" Mei asked.

"I saw Mochi's memory,"

"Also I know Naoki met Dark Nature before,"

Everyone widen their eyes.

"Wait what?" Momiji gasped.

"I know our parents aren't biological," Hanabi spoke with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean they're not biological?" Yukino asked.

"Woah slow down," Mei said.

"They were asked to take care of us by Earthlight," Hanabi replied.

"This isn't making any sense," Momiji held up her head in shock.

"You mean to tell me Earthlight sent me to a shitty family on purpose?" Yukino clenched her fists angered.

"Yukino calm down," Uji said.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Yukino stood up from Mei's lap. "I suffered so long from a woman who wasn't my mother!"

"We can't confirm if it's true or not," Mochi said.

"It's true," Hana's mother spoke up.

Everyone remained silent after her response.

"Wait…" Mei stood up to her feet. "Does that mean they know we're precure?"

Hana's mother slowly nodded.

The atmosphere turned dark. Hate, surprise, so many emotions that a list wouldn't be able to tell. This new info that sparked the future. All those years full of lies. The truth hurts. Literally.

* * *

Uji: I have no words

Mochi: Same

Nene: Me two

Purin: Me three

Mei: Me four

Hanabi: Me five

Momiji: Me six

Yukino: I have tons to say :(

Naoki: Me seven, what do you mean I met Dark Nature?

Yukino: Next time on Season Touch Precure, **The Truth Hurts.**

Uji: Already not liking the sound of this chapter, yikes!


	15. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

* * *

The sun begins to set but the atmosphere around the group hasn't changed a bit. Confusion and frustration were the main two expressions they felt. Mainly Confusion. Most of the frustration was from Yukino. Realizing that nightfall will soon arrive, they begin to head home. Each taking separate paths, Mei was the first to arrive home with Mochi.

Once Mei returned home, she felt a different atmosphere lurk around. A happier type. Everyone was seated around the dinner table in smiles. The smell of mashed potatoes and steak roamed around. Satsuki blabbed about how she aced her math test. Mei's father praised her, but before her mother could also praise, she noticed Mei standing by the wall alone.

"How was school, Mei?" She asked.

Everyone's attention wore off Satsuki, darting onto Mei. Startled by everyone's gaze, she hid Mochi with her hand.

"Fine…" Mei said quietly.

"You're home late, why," Her father spoke sternly.

"Something came up…"

"Like what?"

Mei took a few seconds to answer, making her actions more suspicious than it already is.

"Naoki lost his jersey and I helped him find it,"

"It takes that long to find a Jersey? It's almost 9!"

Mei's mother placed her hand on her father's palm, giving him the leave-her look. Her father resisted the look until she began shaking her head slowly. He clicked his tongue.

"Next time call us," He sighed.

"He was very worried, but I ensured him that you're fine," Satsuki said with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Is it not normal for a man to worry?" He growled.

"It's rare for you," She shot back.

Mei chuckled. Even when she is upset they know how to cheer her up. All it takes is her father's tsundere self and Satsuki's sass. Mei didn't have any of these traits. She was more shy than energetic. Realizing how different they were, Mei sulked more. Were all those 13 years a lie?

Dinner concluded and her father stormed into his room. Satsuki laid her head on the table bloated from the eating so much. Mei barely ate, giving her mom more concern.

"Mei is something wrong?" She spoke in a gentle tone trying to comfort her with whatever problem she had.

"I have a question," Mei stared up at her mother in a rare serious expression. Her brows narrowing was enough to leave an intimidating look.

"Go on,"

"Why did you hide the truth from me?" Mei said without hesitation.

"What truth?"

Satsuki's lifts her head up feeling the tension rising in the kitchen. She sneaks out but barely reaches the top of the stairs, due to her laziness. She lies in the middle of the stairs in silence.

"My birth? My future? My origin?"

Her mother sat down in front of Mei, facing her with a straight face.

"Who told you?"

"I found out unexpectedly,"

"Mei, I was waiting for the right time to tell you," She sends a kick to the chair next to her startling Mochi who sat beside it.

"You can come out,"

Mochi flies out from the table, landing beside Mei's plate. Her mother takes a deep breath, before starting.

"It all started when Satsuki was 6 years old."

 _"_ _Mrs. Tarano Mizuki, I have unfortunate news," Doctor Aki entered the room with my large folder, setting it down on her desk._

 _I eyed her worriedly, after hearing her devastated voice. Ryota held my hand in comfort. He forced one of those cheesy smiles but this time I admired it._

 _"_ _Why are you smiling," I whispered._

 _"_ _To make you cheer up before hearing the news,"_

 _I rolled my eyes, releasing a little giggle. He always knew how to make me feel at ease._

 _"_ _Mizuki you have scarring in the uterus' tissue, also known as endometriosis," She said._

 _"_ _What is endometriosis?"_

 _I never heard of this endometriosis thing. I barely recognize the word._

 _Dr. Aki explained to me what this stupid endometriosis thing was. There's this endometrial tissue that pokes on the outside of the uterus causing lots of pain. This simple thing can prevent pregnancy and cause my periods to be heavy. There's no chance for Ryo to cheer me up. Our chances of having another child are very vague. Ryo probably doesn't want to stay with me anymore. I failed. I wished for so many children till the day I die but now… My hopes and dreams are over._

 _After leaving the hospital, we headed home. Satsuki was sleeping over with her cousin, there was no need to think about her at the moment._

 _The car ride was one quiet ride. The radio was off, and nothing was able to come out of my mouth. The traffic was insane. The rain wouldn't stop. It was cold in the car, the heater wasn't working, and nothing was. Why does everything bad have to happen to me?_

 _I remained strong. No crying until I really know hope is all lost. Endometriosis isn't a virus. If I take meds and see a specialist monthly, maybe I can have another child. But there's still this doubt. Will it really work? I have to remember to stay positive._

 _Finally home, I launched myself out of that carbon dungeon ride. Ryo's garlic breath stunk the whole car. Opening the windows didn't help a bit. Poor car._

 _We entered our house, and everything remains the same. Muddy boots beside the wall, Satsuki's toys scattered around the living room, loads of dishes in the sink but one thing died. Our happiness._

 _Ryota sat down with his hands on his head. I laid on the red couch, staring up at the orange walls. I tried thinking of other things that'll make me happier, like my outfit choice for the day. I wore plain brown jeans with a vibrant yellow blouse. I looked nice thankfully. Ryota had those basic blue jeans with a black sweater. He's so unfashionable._

 _The thought of clothing died. I got up from the couch, sitting on the coffee table in front of Quiet Ryota._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" I asked. Shouldn't it be him asking me that?_

 _"_ _Yeah, I am," His voice cracked in between speech. He definitely was going to cry. If I push any further I'll get it out of him._

 _"_ _What are we going to do now?" I asked again._

 _"_ _You begin getting treatment and we start from there" He lifted his head up and his eyes were red. He really was on the verge of tears. His bright brown eyes gazed at me. The tears made it glimmer. Ryota isn't afraid of showing his emotions. That's a man I like._

 _He reached out for my hand. I hesitated but thanks to his warm smile, I held his hand._

 _"_ _No matter what, we don't give up, deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal,"_

 _Suddenly, a bright light flashes, blinding me for a few minutes. Everything went black. Ryota's grip got tighter, making me worry more. What happened? Why can't I see?_

 _A soft hand touches my face, removing two petals from my eyes. What was petal's doing on my eyes?_

 _A woman standing on the table faces me. The first thing I noticed was her bright blue eyes the same color as the sea. Her hair glowed green mixed with white. I couldn't focus on the rest of her gorgeous features._

 _"_ _What terrible weather to deliver," The woman giggled._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Ryota asked._

 _"_ _I'm Earthlight, but you humans call me Mother Nature," Earthlight said with a friendly smile._

 _She was so pretty, I couldn't stop staring. I noticed behind Earthlight was a basket with a baby inside, along with an envelope and ring. The small baby was wrapped in a green blanket. She was so cute I couldn't take my eyes off her._

 _"_ _Why is that baby here?" I gasped._

 _"_ _Do you want her?" She asked._

 _"_ _We can't just take a baby that isn't ours!" Ryota yelled._

 _It is true, a random woman randomly giving us a child, that's absurd._

 _"_ _I know about your recent news about having future children, can this help?" She said._

 _How does she know about that? We didn't tell a living soul! This random beautiful female keeps getting stranger._

 _"_ _I know it's hard to believe, but once I explain everything, you'll think differently,"_

 _Ryota and I nodded. What kind of information was she going to reveal? My mind couldn't think of anything._

 _We settled around the dining table. Earthlight began explaining what happened in this world called Gaia. This other woman named Dark Nature destroyed it. This baby must grow up and eventually leave to find Earthlight. What's the point in taking care of a child when it'll leave me in the end? I don't want that!_

 _Ryota took his eyes off Earthlight, giving me this serious attractive look._

 _"_ _It's your choice Mizuki," He said._

 _"_ _Why would I care for a child when it'll leave me in the end?"_

 _"_ _All children eventually leave their parents to start a new beginning of their own," Earthlight fought back._

 _I couldn't find anything else to say. I was acting selfishly. I didn't think of the baby's situation at all._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," I said looking down at my shoes._

 _"_ _I'm just having a hard time with the news about why I can't have more children, it's hard for me to just easily accept another child," Tears escaped my eyes._

 _"_ _I know it's hard, but let this be a new start for you. I know you're the right family for her," Earthlight grabbed my hand with a look of determination._

 _"_ _How am I supposed to explain this to everyone?" I asked. The doctor will be so confused, everyone will!_

 _"_ _No worries, with a little snap, everyone will be aware of this cute little baby,"_

 _"_ _What should we name her?" Ryota smiled at the baby._

 _"_ _Mei," I said._

 _"_ _That's the name we decided before right?" Tears continued to stream down my cheeks._

 _"_ _Mei Tarano, Welcome to the family," Ryota rubbed his hand on Mei's little forehead. Mei had no reaction, partly ruining this arrival._

 _"_ _Everything you wish to know is in the envelope, and the ring is where all her power lies. Take care of her well," Earthlight faded away with a dazzling smile._

 _"_ _Good Luck," Earthlight was gone._

Mizuki finished her story. Mei was speechless. Words couldn't come out. Only gasps and a shocking expression.

"I never knew you were unable to have more children…" Mei said with her head down, staring down at her feet.

"I know, and I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you,"

"It's okay, I'm glad I could have a mother like you," Mei said with a bright smile.

Mizuki pulls Mei into a tight hug, tears escaping Mei's eyes once they touched. A mother's touch was something Mei had been blessed with.

"I knew it," Satsuki sighs, heading upstairs.

Satsuki always suspected something was odd with Mei. Finally, she had her answer but it wasn't what she expected.

Soon they went to their beds. Mochi remained quiet, while Mei was talking on the phone with Naoki.

"You're lucky to get an answer to your mystery," Mochi mumbled before snuggling into her nest.

* * *

Momiji arrived home. She took a taxi instead of walking like the rest. Arriving home in less than half an hour, she was greeted by servants doing late garden clean up. Inside the house, the servants took her bag and her coat. Purin hopped out from her hands, walking up the stairs.

"Where's my mother," Momiji asked Ami.

"She's in her room heading to bed," Ami replied with a straight face.

"Take my bag to my room," Momiji heads up the stairs.

"Yes, Lady Momiji," Ami watched her leave.

Momiji walks into her mother's room with a blank face. Her mother laid on her queen size bed with curtains attached to its poles. Her room had a large golden makeup table, and a large window with a couch beside it. Her mother questioned Momiji's strange expression but found it quite cute.

"Momo what's wrong"

"Can you tell me about my birth?" Momiji said, remaining calm.

"You don't know the process of pregnancy?"

"I do… but I know for certain you never gave actual birth"

"Oh…"

She rose from her bed, approaching Momiji. Her smile disappeared. The woman seemed different.

"Who told you?"

"Found out from friends" Momiji shot back.

"I suppose you're at that age, especially since you have that kitten around. You might think I'm a bit selfish though,"

"Its fine, all I want is the truth,"

"Back in England…"

 _"_ _Honey, why are we visiting your grandma?" I impatiently asked._

 _"_ _My grandmother is ill, this might be her last moments," Hugh said._

 _"_ _Why doesn't she live in England?" I whined._

 _"_ _She prefers her home country," He chuckled._

 _I rolled my eyes, heading inside the plane. The plane seemed so much larger inside than I thought. I rarely traveled, but Hugh insisted that I get used to the air. I sat down beside the window, Hugh sat in front of me._

 _"_ _How long will we be staying there?" I asked, facing him._

 _"_ _A couple weeks"_

 _Hearing his answer made me sulk more. I didn't want to leave my beautiful country where everyone knows me._

 _2 hours past, I finished reading a VOGUE magazine, first time ever. Looking back at the window, the bright blue sky gazed at me. Clouds were under the plane. I could only see a bit if I leaned close to the window._

 _Looking back at Hugh, he was dead asleep. Hugh said his grandma knew English but I doubt it._

 _After a long bumpy ride in Hugh's snore fest, we arrived. The wind blew heavily at the both of us as we exited the plane. The wind ruined my decent hairstyle I just fixed after getting out of my seat._

 _The kind guards dressed in black suits guided us out of the airport with straight smiles. One small greeting and we're off to Hugh's grandmother. I wonder how this will all turn out…_

 _Countless streets passed, people in all different colors roamed the streets. I felt like an outcast. The car ride wasn't bad, but it was a little stuffy._

 _Minutes passed, and we arrived at a huge mansion. Windows on every corner, along with servants. Hugh never mentioned she was insanely rich. I stared out the window stunned, although Hugh showed no reaction at all. He was the first to exit the car. I stayed inside watching everyone like a dog. Hugh opened the door, but I lost my balance. My head fell face flat first but thankfully Hugh's big strong hands caught me._

 _I can hear the ou's and ah's from the servants at the gate. I looked up, his shiny silver belt stared back at me. This was the worst position to be in._

 _After that humiliating entrance, we entered the mansion. A bright enormous chandelier soared above us lighting the whole room. A large staircase laid on the side of the wall, with its shimmering white marble steps. My jaw dropped at this glamorous scenery. Am I dreaming?_

 _"_ _Pinch me," I whispered._

 _Hugh looked at me like I was high._

 _I snapped out of it. A cute elderly woman approached me in her silk bathrobe. Her grey hair shimmered from the bright yellow light. Hugh kissed her on the cheek while they greeted each other. I coughed, hoping they didn't forget my existence._

 _Her small brown eyes caught my attention. They release their hug, then she charges over to me. I stepped back from the sudden awareness. She wrapped me in a soft-hearted hug, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her small torso. I felt loved and welcomed._

 _She gave us a short tour around, every spot of the house amazed me. But then I had a sudden realization._

 _"_ _Um, Hugh," I pulled him away from his grandma._

 _"_ _Isn't she sick?" I asked._

 _"_ _I lied," He replied with a smirk._

 _"_ _What?!" He pulled away from my hand, strolling back to his grandma._

 _"_ _This man…"_

 _The tour concluded, and she guided us to the dining hall. The large table was packed with silverware and shiny white plates. I seated myself down beside his Grandma. Hugh sat in front of us._

 _"_ _How is England?" She asked._

 _"_ _It's very busy, but I took time off to visit you," He replied with a smile._

 _"_ _I thought you were sick," I confronted._

 _She giggled, but Hugh shot a glare at me._

 _"_ _Is that the excuse he used to get himself over here?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"_ _Hugh tends to lie, spare him,"_

 _I shot back a glare at him._

 _"_ _Oh really," I said._

 _I fiddled with the silverware while Hugh happily explained his adventures in England. Their words flew past my ears, the shiny fork snatched my attention. The food came, but before I could notice it, Hugh's grandma said a question that caught my attention._

 _"_ _You're so young, any plans for my future grandchildren yet?"_

 _I dropped the fork right on top of the large serving corn on my plate. I nervously looked up at him._

 _"_ _We don't plan for any children at the moment, but I hope for a boy," He laughed._

 _"_ _Pregnancy is scary…"I mumbled._

 _"_ _I know it is, but once it's over you'll have your own creation in your own hands. Sadly, it'll look like Hugh," She giggled, catching his glare._

 _I laughed at her comment but Hugh didn't like it at all._

 _"_ _You aren't ugly, she's kidding," I tried comforting him._

 _He rolled his eyes, stabbing his fork in the fish._

 _The thought of pregnancy circled around my mind during the whole dinner. I didn't even realize it was only Hugh and I the table. I assume she went to her room. It's only 9 pm._

 _"_ _Do you want children Hugh?"_

 _"_ _Sure, we got to carry on the family name,"_

 _"_ _But still… you aren't the one who's carrying the child for 9 months"_

 _"_ _We don't have to have any if you aren't comfortable,"_

 _I sighed, sulking my shoulders down. Not even the bright flash made me feel better._

 _"_ _Can a baby just magically appear" I mumbled._

 _He gave me that babe-you're-talking-nonsense look._

 _"_ _That's ridiculous, we can always adopt,"_

 _"_ _Why adopt when you can take one right now?" A voice said at the back of my head._

 _Wait, that didn't sound like a thought. I turned my head, spotting the elegant long green haired female that glowed with the light. She held a basket with a child inside wrapped in an orange blanket and an envelope and ring laid beside her. I jumped out of my seat, running to Hugh. Hugh launches out of his seat, his fist big and ready._

 _"_ _I mean no harm," The woman said in a soft gentle voice._

 _"_ _I am Earthlight and I come in peace, so please,"_

 _Hugh brought down his fists to his side._

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

 _"_ _You two were talking about a child and… I couldn't help but eavesdrop," She giggled._

 _"_ _You two are the ones who can take care of this child," she continued._

 _"_ _I would like you to treat her normally as if it was your biological child but prepare her for her future,"_

 _"_ _Why should we listen to you?" Hugh confronted._

 _"_ _I'm asking nicely for a young couple to accept this gift from me and God,"_

 _I do want a baby that's biologically mine, but that tiny baby all snuggled up in the basket, I didn't want to refuse. I felt Hugh's gaze on me, but I didn't want to take my eyes off her._

 _"_ _I don't mind if we have her," I said._

 _"_ _Evelyn, we can't take a random child, think of the circumstances!" He yelled loud enough, it echoed._

 _"_ _I'll just say I was pregnant,"_

 _"_ _Um… about everyone else finding out, I can deal with that," She interrupted before our argument erupted._

 _"_ _We are taking this baby," I gave him my serious face. He never wins against that._

 _"_ _You can't run away from pregnancy forever," He sends a flick on my forehead._

 _"_ _We'll take her," He sighed._

 _I punched his shoulder._

 _"_ _Don't act like you're being forced,"_

 _"_ _Let's take care of her together," I smiled._

 _He nodded, kissing my forehead._

 _"_ _Together,"_

 _Earthlight watched the both of us, as she slowly faded away. But her last response caught my attention._

 _"_ _Please treat her well," And then she was gone. That was last I ever saw her._

 _We both looked at the small baby._

 _"_ _Crap, a name…"_

 _"_ _Momiji," Hugh's grandmother walked in with her cute silky nightie._

 _"_ _I like it," I said._

 _Wait, was she listening to the whole time?_

 _"_ _We're you eavesdropping?"_

 _"_ _Of course not," She giggled, as she left the room._

 _"_ _Momiji," I said the name again. I already love it._

"And that's how your little cute self-was born," Eve said pinching Momiji's squishy cheeks.

"That explains everything, but Dad didn't seem so happy," Momo sulked down.

"He was just worried, but he truly loves you" She smiled.

The two continued their conversation, mostly about what happened next. Momiji listened carefully to every word her mother spoke. Not missing any important information.

Momiji gained tears in her eyes once the story was over.

"The story isn't over," She said trying to hold back tears.

"Of course not," Evelyn smiled.

Evelyn pulled Momiji into a hug. They remained in the hugging position and eventually numbed their legs.

It was past midnight. The servants finished everything up and headed off to their rooms. Ami was forced out of bed by the sound of the doorbell. Ami had an awful posture in her plain white nightgown.

It was pouring outside. Rain filled the streets, plants drowned in the smell of acid rain. At the front door stood Yukino, drenched in rain with a frown. She wore the exact thing she left with; her uniform. She had her bag behind her, stuffed with her clothes from home. She arched her back since the bag was heavy.

Ami opened the door, staring at Yukino confused.

"Yukino what are you doing here at this hour," Ami yawned, forgetting her proper attire.

"Is Sebastian here?" Yukino spoke in a faint whisper.

"Um Sebastian is still in the kitchen cleaning, he should be leaving soon," Ami replied with an ongoing yawn.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, come in," Ami moved to the side, letting Yukino enter.

"Let me grab a towel to dry you up." Ami marched up the stairs, her energy lacking to keep up with the pace.

Ami entered the large bathroom, snatching a towel from the doorknob. On her way out, she passed a couple rooms before stopping at Evelyn's door. She gently knocked, before opening. She bowed her head.

"Sorry for the intrusion, May I borrow Momiji?" She asked.

Eve and Momo stared at Ami, amazed at her casual presence.

"Sure, I'm coming," Momo slides off the bed, stumbling to the door since her legs were a little numb from staying in the same position too long.

Ami guides Momo down the stairs, where Yukino patiently waited. Momo was shocked to see Yukino soaking wet. She snatches the towel from Ami's hand, wrapping it around Yukino.

"Yukino how come you're here?" Momo asked concerned.

"I learned about my past, but it's hard to believe," Yukino continued.

"I came for Sebastian,"

"Why?"

"He's my," She hesitated. "Father,"

"What?" Momiji couldn't believe the words she heard.

"Can I see him now?"

"Wait in the dining room, I'll tell him you're here," Ami said, walking over to the kitchen.

Momiji guided Yukino inside the dining room. Yuki sat down and Momiji stood beside her, leaning on her chair.

"Anyway, how can I cheer you up?" Momiji asked.

"I would like to know the truth before doing anything else," She replied.

Sebastian entered the room with his chef uniform. He looked at the two, bowing once he saw Momiji.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?"

He sat down in front of the two, keeping on a straight normal face.

"For years… I wondered what happened to you and why I ended up with a witch," Yukino said.

"I see," He replied, his face grew dark.

"She told you her classic lies,"

"Why did you disappear from my life?!" Yukino shouted, getting teary.

"I had no choice, it was all Koharu's fault,"

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

Yukino's eyes went from his face to the table.

"She told me that you are someone who doesn't care about us, and never loved us… after I tried defending you, she kicked me out…"

"She always twists her words…" He mumbled.

"Yukino, I couldn't approach you because your mother won the custody battle. She banned me from ever seeing you again,"

"Tell me… why did I end up with her?"

"…Okay," He rubbed her shoulder, attempting to cheer her up.

"It all started after the miscarriage"

 _I watched Koharu cry in bed in pain. A small dead bright red baby up laid in her arms. She cried loudly, echoes bouncing off the walls inside my ears. It was time to take the baby somewhere else. Koharu has a choice of wanting to cremate or bury. Bury seemed way better but more expensive._

 _"_ _Burn it," She whispered._

 _"_ _Koharu?" I looked at her confused._

 _"_ _Let's bury it," I encouraged her._

 _"_ _I said burn it," She shouted._

 _"_ _WHY SHOULD I KEEP A BABY THAT FAILED TO STAY ALIVE?" She cried louder as the nurse took the baby away from her._

 _"_ _How about you take this one?" A bright young looking lady sat in the hospital chair beside the window. A little basket sat in her lap. She looked at me with her glowing bright green eyes reflecting on her appearance. For some reason, I didn't feel comfortable being near her._

 _Koharu looked at the woman, her eyes followed down to the basket._

 _"_ _Are you trying to show off your baby?" Koharu yelled._

 _"_ _This isn't mine, I came here to give her to you," She said kindly._

 _"_ _This is a very bad time," I said._

 _"_ _I don't accept hammy downs," She shot back._

 _"_ _Can we do this somewhere else?" I confronted._

 _The lady stood up from her chair, with the basket in her hands. She came close to me with her charming smile. Was she trying to hypnotize me?_

 _"_ _No," She replied as her face not changing a bit._

 _I looked back at Koharu. She stared at the window, waiting for her to leave._

 _"_ _Koharu do you want this baby?" I asked._

 _"_ _Why should I care for a baby that isn't mine," Koharu snapped._

 _"_ _More like protecting, this baby will save the world when she grows up," The lady replied._

 _"_ _I don't want it" Koharu shouted._

 _"_ _I want it," I said, interrupting the two._

 _"_ _I want this baby, something tells me that I have to. We have to!"_

 _Koharu looked over at the small baby wrapped in comfy blue sheets._

 _"_ _We can have another, and bless this baby girl with a sibling," I comforted._

 _"_ _We can?" Koharu became teary._

 _I nodded._

 _Koharu looked at the mysterious female then back at me._

 _"_ _We'll take it," She hesitated._

 _"_ _Everything you want to know is in the envelope. I wish you two well" The lady bowed her head, as she faded._

 _"_ _Wait, what's your name?" I asked._

 _"_ _Earthlight, but most know me as Mother Nature" She replied, and then she was gone._

 _I looked down at the small pale baby, her chubby cheeks gazed at me. I wanted to squish it so bad. I took the small blue envelope from beside the basket, spotting a gold seal at the top of the envelope's opening._

 _"_ _I'll open this later," I whispered to myself, placing the envelope right beside her._

"Everything seemed fine but Koharu changed," Sebastian said.

"What do you mean changed?" Yukino questioned.

"She built on all this rage, and met with thugs around the neighborhood, I kept asking her what's wrong but she refused to speak. I was the only one working, we agreed that she would be the stay home mom until you were 1. She rarely was home and always smelled like alcohol. Then she snapped,"

 _"_ _Koharu calm down!" I shouted._

 _She grabs the chair from the kitchen table and throws it at me. I dodged, letting the chair smash into the wall making a large hole. The chair clashed to the ground, unharmed._

 _"_ _I'm tired of your nagging!" Koharu slurred her speech. She reeked of smoke and alcohol. That combination was the worst._

 _"_ _You need to stop! With everything! It's not good for any of us!" I fought back._

 _Koharu marches up to me, sending a rough slap across my face._

 _"_ _I'm done. You don't let me do anything," She yelled._

 _"_ _You're not working, you're rarely home, you never support Yukino, and you have the audacity to say I'm not letting you do anything,"_

 _Koharu furrowed her brows, sending her fist across my jaw._

 _"_ _Why aren't you fighting back coward," She screamed._

 _"_ _I'm not laying a finger on you," I placed my hand on my throbbing chin._

 _"_ _I know what's right for my daughter, you don't,"_

 _"_ _Koharu, you are the one who's messed up,"_

 _"_ _I am not!"_

 _"_ _YES, YOU ARE!" I lost it._

 _She became silent once I shouted._

 _"_ _I'm done. Get out of this house," Koharu demanded._

 _"_ _You aren't the one paying bills, you get out instead," I confronted._

 _"_ _I'll move with Yukino, no way I'm leaving her with you!" She stomped towards the stairs._

 _"_ _No way am I letting you take her away," I ran to the stairs, blocking her way._

 _"_ _Just watch me" She pushed me aside, tumbling up the stairs._

"We went to court to decide who should take full custody, but she brought up something unexpected"

"Like what?"

"That I beaten her"

"But you never said," Yukino stared at him shocked.

"I never laid my finger on her"

"She said she's been self-harming herself, the judge immediately fell into her trap,"

"I was banned from ever approaching you. I was arrested for abuse for a couple years. I didn't know your whereabouts when I got out. I decided to move on and find a different path. I moved to England where no one would know my past. That's where I found Mr. Kano. He gave me a full time cooking job. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. After taking the job, I became known for fantastic meals, I had many deals. I could've taken them but Mr. Kano was heading back to my home country, I went back with him. I mainly work around this country now. Whenever I'm needed in England, I cannot refuse. Like in a couple weeks I'm leaving with Lady Momiji's parents"

Yukino stared at the white tablecloth. She had no idea what to say. What could she have said after hearing his side of the story? It's more believable than Koharu's.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

"No, I'm sorry," Sebastian replied.

"I was a terrible father, but I never forgot about you," He stood up from his seat, marching over to Yukino.

Yukino stood up, her eyes remaining on the ground. Sebastian gently touches her chin, tilting it up. Her eyes began teary once he touched her. She pulled him in a hug, hiding her face on his chest. Sebastian was very tall. He patted her back trying to comfort her.

Momiji watched the two, a bit shocked from the story. Nobody would expect such a dark story from Yukino's family. After hearing her struggle, Momiji wanted to help.

"Yukino, we have an extra room, you can stay here if you'd like," Momiji said.

Sebastian looked at Momiji, smiling.

"Thank you Lady Momiji,"

"You're welcome,"

"Did you guys forget about my presence?" Uji waddled inside the dining room, soaking wet.

"I lost Yukino along the way, man she walks fast," He sneezed.

The night concluded, everyone was settled in their houses. Stories were told, tears were shed. The girls are yet to discover what happens next. The battles will only get tougher. Will they be able to handle it?

Uji: I'm freezing.

Purin: All we need is our mystery solved.

Nene: Yeah…

Mochi: Mhm…

Naoki: Yeah…

Mochi: Naoki shoo, this is for mains only.

Naoki: Rude.

Nene: Humph.

Purin: **This is the end of the Beginning Arc. Next Arc will focus on the Villains and us beautiful Fairies. And drum roll, please…**

Uji: *pats belly*

Purin: **New WANDS!**

Nene: We're steps closer to finding Earthlight, let's wish for success!

Mochi: See you next time!

 **Honestly, I cannot express all my love towards you readers. It's been a year I think and holy moly 1k views. I never expected my story to be such a hit. Sure 1k isn't big but it's enough for me to get excited. I had low expectations for this story but once I kept seeing over 5 people reading each chapter, I didn't want to stop. I have big plans for this story. This isn't your typical precure. Pretty obvious. Thank you guys so much. Sorry for the long chapter, remember I said I imagine this as an episode. I'd be at chapter 30 if I made these chapters short. I like to keep it long. My writing isn't the best and I also apologize for that. Having a big imagination is all that matters. Next arc will have a lot of first person, mainly from flashbacks. This precure will focus on everyone. No bs involved in here. Lots of foreshadowing here, pretty obvious. The case with Naoki and Dark Nature, have fun figuring that out. Once again, Thank you guys. God Bless you all. Best Wishes for the future. -S**


	16. There's No Going Back

There's No going back

* * *

A chilly breeze brushes past the land. Everything is peaceful. Bright green grass reflects the sun's rays but the large variety of flowers over-shined them.

A small village laid upon this large plot of land. A place for farmers to grow their crops. Creatures with different shapes and sizes rules this piece of land. Some are furry and others are scaly. All living n houses that match their size. A long trail of dirt and sand leads up to a narrow hill where a large tree stood beside. This tree was the second biggest standing at 80 meters. The largest tree lives in the capital standing at 3000 meters.

A small house laid on the opposite side of the hill. Made from the roots the tree provided. A small garden full of vegetables and flowers gave the house a colorful feel. A family of 4 lived inside this house. A widowed mother with her adorable 3 children. The father passed away due to lack of sunlight. Sunlight is their main source of life. Without it, their lifespan shortens. Unfortunately, the sun has been losing its shine. More people are withering each day. The reason is unknown.

Everyone in the village despises the small innocent family because they are _different_. Different in size, color and race. Villagers assume being near them is a bad influence. Their beliefs are inaccurate but nothing will help them learn the truth. This village was the only area that has the most negative energy.

The wooden door flies open. Three little children come dashing out leaving their mother behind. A male with striking black short curly hair wearing a plain leafy green shirt was slower than the rest. He was the youngest. Another had dark tanned skin, with hazel-brown pigtails stopping at her waist. She was the second youngest. Last but not least was the oldest male. His hair was bright yellow with a mix of orange descending to the sides. The mother finally left the house, closing the door on her way out. A gorgeous woman stood 5 feet tall with dazzling brown hair stopping at her knees. She wore a sky blue sleeveless dress ending at her ankles.

The family played around the tree barefoot. Rolling down the hill, the two eldest siblings rolled faster than the youngest making him upset. The mother watched them from the tree while she prepared their dinner on a large blanket. The youngest soon grew annoyed of his failed skills. He marched his little chubby legs back to his mother, sitting on her lap. Minutes passed and the little one fell asleep on her lap. The other two remained to play around the hill.

Everything seemed normal but what they hadn't known was that day is the last day they'll ever see their mother again.

The sun began to set. A mix of orange and yellow glimmered the land. The family sat in front of the tree watching the beautiful sunset. The three drank their apple juice and the mother drank her water. It was the youngest's turn to sit on his mother's lap.

"Mom," The youngest spoke.

"I love you," He blushed, hiding his head in her chest.

"I love you too," She rubbed his back gently.

"Hey! What about me!" The oldest pouted, jumping to his feet with his arms crossed.

"Me too!" His sister copied her brother's movements.

"I love all of you," She extended her arms out, the two plopping their butts back on the ground, snuggling into a hug.

The oldest brother's ears twitched. Something was wrong. Loud screams echoed from the distance. Eventually, all of them can hear the noise.

"What's going on?" The mother questioned.

She pulled her arms back from the two, launching up on her feet. She came closer to the hill to get a better view of the situation but then a large ball of flames smashes onto her head, sending her to her house. Faster than a bullet, the mother crashed inside the garden, eventually going up in flames. The flames caused horrible damage to her body. A puddle of white pours from her stomach, staining her dress and the plants surrounding her.

The children watched their mother burn in flames. All they need is water! Although the oldest was terrified, mostly scarred for life, he bravely runs to the house. Another ball of flames crashes into the house, the entire roof flying off with the ball. Fear intensely grew inside the oldest. Every step he took his legs shivered. The other two cried. Both holding each other, tears escaping out of their eyes. The oldest reached the house, watching his mother wither in the garden. A tall hairy villager standing at almost 7 feet runs over the hill, noticing the helpless brother watching his mother burn.

"Finally, she's dead," He spits onto the garden, before continuing his sprint.

The oldest runs in front of him, blocking his trail. He glares up at the tall male.

"Apologize," His voice was full of anger and sadness.

"Why should I apologize to a rotten flower," The villager clicked his tongue, brushing past him.

A tear finally escaped his eyes. He clenched his hands, his nails digging into his skin.

"SHE IS NOT ROTTEN!" The oldest screams, charging back at the villager, tackling him down on the ground.

His sister watched him, immediately jumping to her feet, leaving the youngest by himself.

"MASAKI!" His sister cried.

But he ignored. Multiple punches sent across the villagers face. Has no combat ability, just a plain coward that's all talk. Every punch interrupted the man's speech.

"STO-"

"GET O-"

"AHH-"

"PSYCH-"

Punches kept attacking face eventually bruising it badly. Both hands locked together, clenched tightly clashed on his forehead. A loud crack echoed. No response came out his mouth. The oldest lift his hands up, his mouth quivering.

"Did you kill him?" His sister gasped.

"Sadly, he's unconscious, but he'll be dead soon thanks to that deadly wound," A shadowy female figure with long black hair spoke with the youngest laying in her hands unresponsive.

"HARUTO!" The two cried out.

The youngest eyes faded into a dark black. She drops him onto the ground, walking over his body. He lays on the ground, like a corpse. She heads over to his sister. She tries to run away, but the figure was faster. Grabbing onto the sister's neck, her energy was quickly being absorbed. She tries scratching on her arm while kicking her stomach.

"Help!" She cried.

Her eyes turn black. Her arms fly down to her sides. Her legs stop kicking. Two down. One to go.

The oldest charges to the female, his body going through her. He stops realizing he made no impact.

"Ah the fresh sense of negative energy," The woman creepily smiled.

Her bloodlust grew. Nowhere to escape. Everything is doomed. Hope is lost. Who is this woman?

"Don't you want to get revenge young one?" She spun around, dropping his sister on the ground. Walking over her, the strange female approached him with a devious smile glowing in yellow which was the only thing that was bright on her entire body.

She caresses his chin, bringing her face closer to his. He couldn't move. He's in her shadow. She has full control of his body. Her black eyes glowed yellow, gazing on his plain brown eyes. His breathing grew heavy, his heart was pounding, legs were shaking, and words failed to defend himself.

"You'll get your revenge with me," She licks her lips before planting them onto his. He tries bringing his hands up, but his body couldn't move. A strange liquid touched his tongue. He panics even more once he felt weird liquid fill his cheeks. Black liquid drips out from the corner of his mouth. The liquid was tasteless. It entered inside by force. Once it entered he was in a shock. His eyes filled with black liquid, eventually pouring out. Their lips release, the remaining liquid pouring out of his mouth. His body falls to the ground, completely unresponsive.

A large barrier hovered the three children. All lying unconscious while their mother continued to burn. The strange female snapped her fingers. A large cloud of black smoke brushes past the area, dodging the barrier. She bursts out laughing, leaving the barrier alone.

"You should've told me Gaia was so fun," She laughed.

"I'm coming for you, Earthlight," Dark nature glares with a devious smiled as she makes her way to the capital.

Hail removed her hand from the black egg she received from the previous Ursas. She sat on a chimney from a random house in a small neighborhood.

Her shoulders sulked down. Her mind was going in circles. Everything she missed flashed right in her eyes. Her eyes began to tear,

"We were hated…" She sniffed.

She slapped both of her cheeks, telling herself to get a grip. Bringing her head up, she watched the bright white full moon.

 _They deserve to know, but I'll tell them later. Keeping them focused on their duties…_

 _That's the best thing to do…right?_

* * *

Time for school. The weekend is far from here. A casual Tuesday for normal millennials, but for Yukino, this morning is far from what she expected. The guest room was huge. A king bed, barely covering the whole room laid in the middle. The floor shined of pearl white, with a large chandelier hanging above with dozens of candles each side. A large bookshelf stood near the window with tuns of classics like _Wuthering Heights_ and _The Woman in White._ Her room was connected to a small bathroom. Small to this family is the size of a regular room in a condo. Everything was spotless. Not a speck of dirt to be identified.

Back inside the room, a large window with a couch attached to the wall. Out the window laid a gorgeous garden with rows of all kinds of plants, a large tree standing at 50 meters stood in the middle of the garden and a huge yard covered with grass. Early in the morning, maids were already watering the garden. Yukino tends to wake up earlier than everyone else in the household. Only this time she isn't the first one. Yukino left the bed as she wore a white silky nightgown. Eve insisted she wore the gown. Yukino's hair remained the same. Flat. She sleeps in one position throughout the whole night. Mainly because she doesn't dream.

Out the room with fresh shiny teeth, she marches down the hall. Large picture frames stood on the wall. She noticed a picture of young Momiji in a small sunflower dress with pigtails while holding a pumpkin. Why the pumpkin? Other frames included the whole family, and others Yukino didn't know.

Finally down the pearly white steps, Yukino arrives in the main hall still astonished at its amazing visuals. A few butlers covered in black polished the vases that laid in front of the main entrance. Those vases cost more than Yukino's entire fortune. Ami, the only familiar maid Yukino knew, gently tapped her shoulder. Yukino turns her head, keeping her cold expression. Ami grinned but before Yukino could say something, she walked away.

Maybe she's busy…

Yukino wandered into the dining room, curious if Sebastian was inside. The room was dark, only the light from the kitchen door gave it light but barely enough to fill the whole room. The blinds were closed, but with the little light outside of it made it obvious it was sunrise.

Yukino makes a turn inside the kitchen hoping to see her father. One foot inside, the fresh sent of bacon brushed past her nose. She gasped at the long lines of plates filled with food on the counter. Slowly approaching the food, she raised her hand attempting to get a bite.

"Morning Yukino," Sebastian chuckled.

Yukino froze with her hand in the air. She couldn't find the right excuses to escape this awkward greeting. She looked up noticing Sebastian wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was busy frying the pancakes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Yukino asked, dropping her hand to the side.

"Just a hunch?"

"Oh…"

He finished frying the pancakes, settling them on a large white plate. Yukino watched him finish preparing breakfast, then carry the plates to the dining table. She shot a quick glance at the clock only to be confused at the weird timing for breakfast.

"It's only 6, why are you taking them out now?"

"They'll be awake in half an hour, it's better to get things done,"

"And plus you're awake," He added.

Yukino nodded, strolling off to the dining room. He turned on the lights, the shimmering chandelier lighting up the room. He sat in front of her and watched her struggle to decide what amazing dish to eat first.

"I suggest the pancakes, they're the hottest ones," He said.

She nodded again with a small grin.

Finished with the short quiet breakfast, Yukino heads back to the guest room and begins to get ready for school. Yukino's school starts earlier than Momiji's and it's a very long walk. Quickly, she changed into her uniform and brushed her hair. Her uniform consisted of a red skirt with a plain white polo shirt with a red tie. Out the door, she goes with her black knee socks and black polished shoes. Sebastian watched her walk down the street with a smile.

"Have a good day," He waved.

Momiji walks down the stairs releasing a quiet yawn. She notices Sebastian walking away from the door.

"Sebastian! Where's Yukino?" She shouted across the hall.

"Left for school," He yelled back.

"Already?" She pouted.

Yukino hummed while she strolled down the street leading to her school. A lady dressed in a navy blue jacket and a navy blue long skirt stared at Yukino strangely. From far away she couldn't identify who she was, but after a couple more steps Yukino stopped her tracks.

"Must be nice to see that trash again," The lady growled.

The lady was no other than Koharu. The nasty petty witch look stuck on her face with a mix of betrayal.

"What do you want?" Yukino clenched her hands into fists.

"Out of all places to go," Koharu approached her.

"You go to your father, seriously?"

"I'd rather be somewhere safe than your pot house!" Yukino shouted.

"Take that back!" Koharu demanded.

"You never appreciated me, you never wanted me!" Yukino shouted again.

"Why should I love a child that isn't mine?"

Their mini argument began gathering a crowd around them. Some of the students pulled out their phones.

"You're lucky I even took you in," Koharu clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms.

Yukino couldn't grasp the right words. Koharu's unnecessary attacks worked. A slight grin peeked from Koharu.

"In the end, you're a waste of time," Koharu stands behind her.

"You'll be back, just wait,"

She walks away leaving Yukino speechless.

"No…" Yukino denied.

"I won't," She walked towards her school, her hands remained clenched.

The crowd finished their ou's and ah's. Yukino didn't care about the nosy group of student surrounding her. All she cared about was what Koharu said.

 _I just need to clear my mind… don't let her spiteful words get to you…_

Back with the guardians, Uji, Mochi, Nene, and Purin all gathered at the large tree in Momiji's backyard. They all sat together on the glass table in the middle of the garden.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin," Purin said in a stern tone.

"Let's discover the truth about us," Uji nodded.

 **All the answers they need involves the past. Will they be able to regain all their memories? The New Arc Begins now!**

* * *

Momiji: I never got to say bye…

Sebastian: She did leave pretty early…

Momiji: Sigh… Can you put an extra pancake on my plate for me?

Sebastian: You and your pancakes. I'm not a pancake factory you know

Momiji: Sometimes I wish you were

Sebastian: Now I feel like you think of me as a pancake deliverer

Momiji: No, I think of you as, Sebby the pancake master!

Sebastian: … Go eat your breakfast

Momiji: um... yeah

Sebastian: Ugh teenagers

Purin: Seriously


	17. Out in the Open

Out in the Open

* * *

The day started with a moody atmosphere. Nobody was happy. Mei was the second last to enter the classroom. Her hair had the terrifying shape. It was obvious she overslept. Especially since her uniform was wrinkly.

Mei approaches her boring small desk by the window. Naoki was already at his desk with his head down. She catches a glimpse of Naoki before settling her belongings in her desk. Naoki also has messy bed hair, but worse than Mei. His dead ends outshone everything else.

Mei wasn't very social. Every morning she would tell her problems to Naoki but Naoki is in his own little world. Time for Mei to do the unthinkable: Speak to her classmates.

Out of her seat, she goes, marching over to the front of the room where a familiar face stood. A tall female named Haruka was known as the giant due to her incredibly tall height. As Mei approached Haruka's desk, she noticed Haruka was focused on her comic book. She slightly waved her small hand around Haruka's face but there was no response.

Naoki ascended from the desk, releasing a disgusting yawn. Mei's eyes darted at him faster than he raised his head. She springs back to him with a small smile.

"Morning!" She said louder than she intended.

Naoki's eyes popped out startled from the sudden greeting.

"Morning?" He scratched his head confused from her burst of joy.

Mei's smile disappeared instantly after his response.

"Naoki…" She whined in a whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know," She flopped on her chair, leaning her head off the edge.

"Something's on your mind too?"

"UH YEAH!" She lifted her head up with a pout.

"How am I supposed to process the crazy information Mom told me? It's impossible!" She complained.

"You should've called in sick today…" He muttered.

"Why?"

"You're crazy when you're stressed,"

Mei felt offended.

"I AM NOT!"

Naoki shakes his head with a sigh. Indeed Mei was crazy when stressed but she fails to realize. A proper rest should get the job done.

Hanabi was the last to enter, but she had a different mood than the other two. She was full of smiles. Her hair was curly, her uniform wasn't wrinkly, and her shoelaces were tied perfectly. Something was strange.

"Hanabi?" Mei and Naoki said.

"Morning yall," Hanabi ran towards them.

"Morni—" Hanabi sprung onto Mei before she could finish her sentence.

"Ah, it's a wonderful morning!" Hanabi squeezed tightly.

"You're going to kill her," Naoki spoke unamused.

Hanabi removed her muscular arms from Mei's fragile torso.

"Sorry…" Hanabi awkwardly scratches her head.

Naoki caressed his chin in deep thought.

"Something is up with you too,"

"You can tell?" Hanabi frowned.

"It's obvious," Naoki confronted.

Hanabi unbuttoned her blouse. A great breeze of air entered her shirt making her shiver slightly.

"Now aren't you guys going to ask about me?" Naoki asked.

"How about later. Class is going to start soon," Mei interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, sending his head back on the desk. Instead of talking to Naoki about her problems, she spills the beans to Hanabi. Naoki doesn't care because he has problems of his own. Questions linger around his head. The main one was why was Dark Nature with him years ago? The only way to find out is seeing her himself. The only problem is where is she located? The search is a tuff one but thankfully Naoki isn't weak.

* * *

The fairies gathered at the patio glass table, all seated in a circle. Nobody else was outside. Their appearance tricks them into thinking their plushies. They were lucky this time. Purin began first.

"It's time for the next step," Purin confronted.

"Maybe it's time to… um…" Mochi held her head trying to remember what she was going to say.

"Upgrades?" Uji said.

"Yeah, power ups! Earthlight definitely gave the girls clues on how to find her!" Mochi snapped her wings like they were fingers.

"How though?" Nene wondered.

"The envelopes?" Uji smiles realizing he was right.

"Your right!" Mochi cheered.

"That's too easy though, maybe it has something to do with the rings?" Purin stared at the sky deep in thought.

Nene stared down at the pearly glass. Her reflection slowly changed into her Gaia form but once she realizes, it returns into her regular animal form. A smiling female with bright green long hair smiles back at her.

"You three should've had the chance to see the past," Nene spoke with a shudder.

"Why?" Mochi asked.

"You'd view everything different and always ask questions. The biggest one of all. Why didn't Earthlight send us down to protect earth instead of the other 4?" Nene laid on her back sighing.

"Maybe Earthlight doesn't want us to deal with all that stress?" Mochi scratched her head unsure.

"Whatever the reason, it has to be good right?" Uji said.

They all nodded.

"Let's focus on the future for now okay?" Purin confronted.

The future is all that matters but the truth remains in the past. The bright sun found its way into the guardian's eyes from under the large umbrella. They all stared at the sun not knowing it was bad for their eyes yet they did not care.

"What would Earthlight do?" Uji muttered.

Purin hopped off the table, landing on all fours. She annoyingly groaned while walking away from the group.

"Let's wait till the girls are back okay?" She yelled.

They nodded, following Purin inside.

Hail visited a small flower shop that was the closet from her previous destination. The smell of various flowers roamed the shop, irking her a lot. She was familiar with the smell of burnt plants, but the lovely scent of fresh plants was something new and unfamiliar.

She looked around the shop curious which plant catches her attention first. Some plain colorful tulips snatched her attention first. Her eyes stared at them but darted off in a matter of seconds.

The second flower was colorful daisies but she walked right passed them uninterested.

"Reminds me of that precure, yuck," She rolled her eyes.

The next one was Orchids. They were in a glass cage that needed a key to open. She gazed at its beauty. The owner approaches Hail, curious what she wanted.

"Hello miss" She tapped her shoulder.

Hail blinked a couple times trying to snap out of its trance. She turned around noticing the short lady in a plain floral dress standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Hail said rudely.

The owner froze. She never expected Hail to be so loud.

"D-do you want those flowers?" She stuttered.

Hail gazed back at the beautiful white orchids. She slightly nodded.

"Great! H-How much would you like?"

"Just one"

"Only one? For yourself?"

Hail glared at the female annoyed with her endless talk.

"Stop asking me questions and get me the damn flower!"

The owner hurriedly brought out her keys from her pocket. Hail snatched the keys from her hands, unlocking the door herself. She takes out the Orchids out of its vase, then slams the glass door shut.

"That'll be-"

"Do you think I'm actually going to pay," Hail growled.

The owner stuttered her speech.

"Y-You cannot steal! Give those back!" The owner reached for the flowers, but Hail dodges, marching to the door.

"You can't tell me what to do," Hail smirked, blowing a kiss at her.

What the owner hadn't noticed was a little butterfly sneakily escaped from her sleeves and approached one of the plants near the register. The little devious butterfly lands on a small pot of a family of Venus fly traps. It crawls onto the wide open pink mouth of the trap and lands on one of its little hairs. The mouth slams shut leaving the butterfly trapped.

Hail storms out of the store, walking away at a normal pace. The owner rushed out of the store, charging towards Hail.

Venus caught the butterfly, but black liquid dripped from its closed mouth. Drip drop, drip drop, liquid lands into the pot. The stems darken, leading all the way up to the top. The family was infected. One by one they attach together while their body began to grow. Their head formed into one large head. The stems filled the store, as the roots escape the soil. The stems form into a hand, crashing into the glass window. Glass shards fly everywhere, startling the local passerby in the area. Screams echoed, mainly from the frightened children. Adults scatter, children hide, and Hail is gone.

* * *

The boring period of language concluded. Heads lifted up from their decks, while others closed their books. Lunch has arrived. Nobody went to their lunch boxes though. The loud sound of phone ringers sprung off, startling the class. Everyone checks their phones for the latest deets.

"Monster fly trap runs loose?" Hanabi shouted.

"An Urrr—"Mei noticed the large group of people and lowered down her tone. "sas?"

"How long ago was this?" Naoki asked.

Hanabi scrolled down, checking the time.

"Literally an hour ago!" She sprung out of her seat.

"We gotta go!" Hanabi demanded.

"We can't we're at school,"

"You guys can't just leave!"

The three huddled, keeping their voices low.

"We have an hour to deal with this,"

"Will an hour be enough time?"

"Downtown is pretty far from here," Naoki informed.

"How are we supposed to get the other two out of school too?" Mei became worried.

"We're wasting time, let's just go!" Hanabi grabbed Mei's arm.

"Naoki, you back us up if we don't come back in time!" Hanabi concluded, sprinting out the door.

"Be careful!" He yelled.

"We will!" Mei smiled.

Rushing through the empty halls felt like a breeze. Not a soul left the classrooms. Everyone was focused on the crazy news. Teachers watched the news on tv in the staff room. Hall monitors barely reached their posts. Hanabi and Mei storm out the doors, sprinting to the scene. 58 minutes remain.

Momiji sat with Akito in the schoolyard. No one was outside. Just the two of them. Akito took out a normal tuna sandwich with apple juice. Momiji's three-set lunch box with polished wood sat on her lap.

"I feel ashamed showing my plain sandwich to your buffet," He stuffed the sandwich back inside his star wars deluxe lunch box.

Momiji laughed, taking off the cover. A combination of vegetable chicken fried rice, cucumber salad, chicken teriyaki, sweet potato chips and a small dipping area filled with soy sauce. What masterpieces could be left underneath?

"Tell Sebastian to make me lunch next," Akito laughed.

"When you pay him, sure," Momiji also laughed.

The two peacefully ate their lunch, but the silence irritated them.

"Why is it so quiet?"

Momo shrugged.

"Strange…"

Momiji's ringer goes off. She takes out her phone noticing a call from Mei.

"Hello?" She spoke in a confused tone.

"MOMO GET YOUR ASS TO DOWNTOWN ASAP," Hanabi screamed as it was heard from the phone.

"Is that Hanabi?" Akito chuckled.

"Why?"

Mei whispered on the phone, alerting Momiji immediately. She closes up her lunch box, placing it on Akito's lap.

Momo hangs up, sprinting to the fence where a road lies behind.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Akito stares down at her lunch.

"I can eat it right…?" Akito pouts as the smell of food teased him.

Momiji running as fast as she could, she jumps over the fence with no hesitation. She lands perfectly and runs down the street.

Yukino's phone also goes off. She answers but is interrupted by a group of naughty females approach her.

"I saw that little scene with your mom this morning,"

Yukino looks up at the familiar tall blonde female. The scent of overused floral perfume lingered around her gang.

"Did mommy get mad at you?" She used a kiddy annoying tone.

"What do you want?" Yukino sighed, closing her books.

Hanabi and Mei listen to the girl's conversation.

"I swear, just by seeing your ugly face irks me," She turns on her heel, along with her group, cat walking back to their seats.

"Uh… YUKINO," Hanabi screams.

Yuki jumps from the sudden outburst from her phone, but slowly brings the phone close to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Come to downtown immediately, there's another one!"

Yukino looks up from her phone and hangs up. She casually walks out the door, leaving no suspicion on her. Not knowing if it was an emergency or not, she heads for downtown at a normal pace.

* * *

People gathered around the large plant beast, eager for a picture. The plant circled around the unfamiliar area, confused about what it's supposed to do. Its large long brown roots extend, scampering towards the nearest shop that carried a bunch of food but also people.

A huge shadow towered over the mini market. Citizens darted their eyes upon the beast. Shock. Fright. Confusion. All the words that were negative expressed their emotions. Within seconds, everyone began running for their lives. The Venus Fly Trap charges its small heads at the carts full of fruits and veggies. A shop owner witnesses the tower destroying all his hard work.

"NOOO!" He cried.

The beast ignores, as it continues destroying the remainings of the large market. A whole cart of apples is devoured by the beast. It sticks on its mouth like bubble gum.

Mei and Hanabi reach the chaos but are tired from running. They take a deep breath before kissing their rings. Mei froze, noticing the large crowd of people around the plant. She grabs Hanabi's wrist, pulling her over to the back of the market where nobody stood. Hanabi stares at Mei confused but shakes her head not caring why they moved.

"Precure! Touch my inner season!" They both said in a whisper.

As they touch their chests, a small cloud of fog matching their season's color surrounds them transforming them into their cure uniform.

Flare launches into the air with her foot extended out. Her body reaches for the top of the beast, but at her speed, she cannot stop mid-air. The beast opens its mouth wide, catching Flare. Its long teeth trap her inside. She bangs onto the strong shielded teeth preventing her to escape. Her feet touch a tiny hair sticking out from the top and bottom.

She prepares for an attack, but the roof of its mouth closes on her, squishing her like a bug. A small ball flame ascends from her ring. She tries to hold on the flame, but the mouth presses on her more. The flame dies out and Flare lays inside the mouth unable to move.

Daisy shakes her head.

"You idiot," She sighs.

She prepares her attack as her hands reach out to the beast. A small ball of light forms. It gets bigger and bigger by the second. The light shines brightly onto the beast but has no effect.

"Precure, Shiny Daisy Impact!"

The ball of light shoots from her palms, striking the teeth of the fly. It tumbles back but remains undamaged.

"Nothing?" She gasps, stepping back a little.

"Time for Plan B," Maple says, landing beside Daisy.

"Oh thank heavens you arrived," Daisy sighed in relief.

Maple looks around, noticing Hanabi wasn't around.

"Where's—"

"Inside the Ursas,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then," Maple sprints towards the beast.

Hail yawns while watching the precures fight and the amazed crowd cheering.

"Time to go home," She vanishes in mid-air.

Two maple leaves ascend from Maple's hands. She springs up onto the leaf from the trap, slicing and dicing around the main stem. She jumps off the leaf before it could send an attack to her.

Daisy clenched her fists, charging towards the plant. A cloud of green smoke shielded her fists. She jumps up, her clouded fist clashing with the teeth. Another head from the traps snatches her foot. Daisy hangs upside down from the small head. She kicks the head with her other free foot, but another small head chomps on her other foot. The teeth dig inside her shoes, piercing her skin. She lets out a scream of pain.

Maple felt slightly embarrassed how bad they were doing but continued on. Her palms aim at the beast. A gust of wind forms around the beast. The winds grow stronger making the plant lose control. Small bits of maple leaves swirl around the beast.

"3… 2… 1…"

The leaves pass through the wind, stabbing the plant everywhere.

"Precure, Maple Twister!"

The wind disperses. The plant freezes in place. Daisy continued to hang untouched by the leaves. She gasps at the incredible accuracy from the leaves.

The plant begins to move again but gets interrupted once a shiver strike it's back. Heels click on the ground, as a beautiful snow maiden waltz towards the beast.

"Precure,"

Ice shards form a line beside Snow.

"Ice Fantasy," She points her finger at the beast, the shards listening to her command. The army of ice impales the plant, side by side, leaving the plant helpless.

The crowd goes wild. Cameras clicking everywhere, catching every moment. Snow feels awkward being in the spotlight. She looks over at Maple who was waving at the friendly crowd.

 _Plants cannot survive in cold temperature… and without their roots._ Snow thought.

"MAPLE DISTRACT IT!" Snow shouted.

Maple returns to reality, nodding.

Wind twirls around the plant again.

"When I say go, stop the wind!" Snow said.

A small ball of light forms beside Snow's palms. Her ring shines brightly while the ball grows. The ball forms into a long frozen blade. She grabs its handle, aiming the tip over at the plant's roots. She takes a deep breath.

"NOW,"

The wind disappears, and the plant can move again. A long shining frozen sharp blade hangs over Snow's shoulder. Taking another step, she flies towards the beast. Her body charges forward as the blade swings towards the plant. Within seconds, a long slice comes across the stem connecting to the roots. Another click from her heel is heard. She lands, but attacks once again. She slices straight from the largest plant's head's neck. Her heel clicks. Another slice connects to the babies' necks. Click. Lastly, she slices the teeth trapping Flare inside. A perfect cut. Final click, she swings the blade beside her.

The plant tumbles down while the sliced pieces detach from each other. The mouth loosens its grip, enabling Daisy and Flare to escape. Flare laid inside the mouth unconsciously. Daisy pulls out her feet, but one of them was broken.

Maple reaches over to Flare, grabbing her shoulder, pulling her out. Flare's ring shines brightly, her body heating up. Maple lets go from her burning skin. Flare's eyes shoot open, while her body jumps up on its feet. She looks around confused.

"What happened?" She asked while scratching her head.

"I'll tell you later," Maple laughed, patting her back.

Mei's ring shines brightly too, small vines ascending from the ground, wrapping around her broken ankle. She watches the vines heal her ankle, the blood stains vanishing. She looks down at her shiny ring, a slight memory returning.

"This happened the same time my hand got stabbed!" She gasped.

Snow's sword melted in her hands. The water splashed onto the ground. She pouts once she saw the sword gone. She looks up from the small puddle of water, realizing hundreds of cameras were watching her.

"Who are you?" A woman asked with a microphone in her hands.

"Are you a wizard?" A little boy yelled.

"How did you do that?" An elder woman asked.

Snow awkwardly steps back, not knowing what to say.

"We are Guardians of Mother Nature," Maple yelled excitedly.

"We are no Wizard," Flare said with a half-assed smile.

"We're Precure!" Daisy said with a true smile.

Snow smiled, watching her friends stand beside her.

"We are Season Touch Precure!" Snow lift her fist up with a large smile.

A loud cheer echoed. Hail looks back from the suicide forest. She rubs her ear, turning back.

"So annoying," She marches deeper into the forest in silence.

* * *

Hanabi: I can't believe I got zero spotlight

Momo: Yukino is the real star today

Mei: She got crazy sword skills

Yukino: I used to do Kendo…

Momo: For how long?

Yukino: A month…?

Hanabi: That long? Damn, that sure is one wild Kendo place.

Yukino: It was from my grandpa actually, but then he died…

Hanabi: Oh

Momo: This got depressing fast

Mei: Uh… Ice cream anybody…?

Yukino: …

Momo: …

Hanabi: Hell YEAH!

Yukino: *chuckles* Okay


	18. Unlocking our True Magic

Unlocking our true magic

* * *

Momiji accompanied with the girls met up with their fairies. Although Uji hated being called a fairy, the other three adored the compliment. They gathered inside Momiji's room, all seated in a circle on the ground. Mei and Hanabi blabbed about how popular they're about to get. Momiji listened but Yukino was busy in her own trace of thought.

Uji approached the group of friends with his hand out.

"Give me your rings!" He rudely interrupted.

"Why?" Hanabi hissed at him.

"Because I said so missy!" Uji sent a scary glare at Hanabi but she wasn't fazed at all.

Mei and Yukino took off their rings with no hesitation. Momiji took a moment but gave in. Hanabi felt suspicious about why Uji wanted the rings randomly. She followed everybody's actions but kept her guard on Uji.

Nene, Mochi, and Purin entered the circle and took the ring they're owner held. They bowed their head down and whispered a chant. The girls were unable to hear them since they were speaking in a language they never heard before.

A bright light escaped the rings and combined into an even brighter shine. A figure formed from the light. Long green hair flowed down to the knees as well as a long plain white dress. A variety of flower petals fell from the ceiling onto the tall figure. Its pale white skin shimmered with the light. It landed on the surface and opened its eyes.

"What in the world?" Mei gasped.

The girls kept their distance from the unknown figure.

"Lady Earthlight." Uji bowed.

The female smiled at the four guardians that bowed.

"Please raise your heads," She asked politely.

"Holy moly!" Hanabi gasped.

"Woah," Momiji gasped.

"Wow," Yukino's face hadn't changed at all.

The girls slowly approached Earthlight.

"How did you guys find her?" Mei asked.

"Find me?" Earthlight giggled.

"I have yet to be found, I remain in Gaia. Trapped, lonely, unable to escape," Earthlight frowned, falling to her knees in sadness.

"Years I've been trapped but finally with the help of my guardians, we found you four," Earthlight looked up at Mei, her hair partly covering her face.

"If you're still in Gaia, how are we seeing you now?" Hanabi asked, rubbing her chin in curiosity.

"I'm using my last bit of magic to help you. My magic is inside your rings, and you been fighting with it,"

"So, the magic we been using isn't from us, but from you?" Momiji asked.

"That is correct. You don't need the rings to fight. Magic already is inside you. My magic is a kick starter for you,"

"So then, how do we use our own magic?" Yukino asked.

"Remove the rings and practice. But just because you have the ring on doesn't mean you're using my magic. You can use it to store as much magic you want inside. If you don't kiss the ring, you won't be using mine,"

"Woah, this is too much information to handle!" Hanabi held her head in place.

"Start slow and you'll see an improvement,"

"But wait, how do we activate our powers?" Mei felt uneasy with all the information piling up. She was already stressing about other things.

"You'll know, trust me," Earthlight began to fade away.

"No! You're leaving already?!" Hanabi gasped.

"I'm wasting my magic. When the time is right, contact me again. Remember I'm closer than you think," Earthlight smiled, and vanished. Her glow dispersed.

"Great, we're going to be training… hooray…" Mei sighed.

The guardians guided the girls out to Momiji's backyard. The big plot of land was an excellent spot to train. The guardians sat on the sidelines and watched the girls practice.

Mei was tempted to kiss her empty hand. She frowned. Hanabi clenched her fists and waited for a spark inside her. Yukino remained still and closed her eyes. Momiji waved her hand around, hoping to find a connection to the wind. It wasn't windy at all.

Seconds turned into minutes. No improvement. Hanabi jumped around, trying to build some electricity. Yukino laid on the wet grass, staring at the sky. Momiji walked around in circles. Mei brushed her hand through the grass. Her white tights began to get stained.

Minutes turned into hours. 3 hours have passed. Nothing yet. The sun began to set.

"This is impossible!" Mei punched the grass.

"Patience Mei," Mochi tried to comfort her.

"You know what's impossible, all of this! How are we supposed to know what to do if all the information we got isn't even enough to help us?! All of this is utter bullshit!" Hanabi punched her fist in the air angerly.

A spark releases from her fist. Hanabi failed to notice and continued raging.

"Oh, sure we're so special that we can do anything, but this NO! I REFUSE TO WASTE MY TIME! WHAT IF EARTHLIGHT'S POWER RUNS OUT, THAT ISN'T MY PROBLEM!" Hanabi kicked the grass. Once it encountered her foot, they evaporated.

Everyone went silent.

Nene approached Hanabi, gently touching her ankle.

"OUCH" She pulls her hand back immediately.

"Your HOT!" Nene blows on her slightly burnt fin.

Hanabi touched herself but felt nothing.

"Try something else!" Nene shouted.

"Uh…" Hanabi became anxious.

All eyes were on her. Tension grew in the air.

"S-summer!" Hanabi circled her hand in the air.

All her energy departed to her flames.

"Precure touch my inner season!" She whispered to herself.

Flames sprung from her hand onto her body. Her clothes melted and molded into her new outfit. Her hair remained the same. The outfit remained for a couple seconds but eventually switched back to her normal clothes. She fell to her knees, panting uncontrollably.

"Hanabi!" Mei sprinted to her but kept her distance from her hot body.

"She's very hot!" Mei tried to fan Hanabi's body with her hands.

"W-water," Hanabi stuttered.

Uji tossed the ring towards Yukino. Yukino pecked the ring but didn't transform.

"Precure, snowy mountain!" Snow leaped from Yuki's hands, onto Hanabi's body.

"Ah that's so much better," Hanabi sighed in relief.

Mei carefully touched Hanabi's skin. It was no longer hot.

"Oh, thank God," Mei also sighed in relief.

"Looks like you've activated your own magic," Nene smiled, petting Hanabi's head.

"But you have to practice it," Purin crashed in between their moment.

"As for the rest of you, find something that can trigger your magic," Purin demanded.

Mei, Momo, and Yuki nodded.

"It's getting late, let's call it a day," Mochi yawned, lifting herself up from the grass.

"See you guys tomorrow…" Mei sighed, picking up her bags from the grass.

Mochi and Mei were the first ones to leave.

"Mei's going to have a hard time," Purin frowned.

"Wait why?" Hanabi overheard this.

"Spring is closet to Earthlight's main magic but to activate it was a challenge for Earthlight too," Nene explained.

"Poor Mei…"

* * *

Earthlight: How am I supposed to make a flower?

?: You will figure it out, trust me

Earthlight: The sun has set 50 times!

?: and risen 50 times also

Earthlight: That doesn't help my case

?: Neither does whining

Earthlight: …

?: Patience and you'll be able to

Earthlight: Will I really?

?: Im 1% positive

Earthlight: ONE?

?: I'm kidding

Earthlight: You're bad at jokes

?: I been alone what do you expect?


	19. Unlocking Our True Magic Part 2

Unlocking Our True Magic Part 2

* * *

Another day of activating magic begins. The girls gathered back at Momiji's large backyard after school. Hanabi felt like a winner since she won the race to activation. She sat on the sidelines watching her friends practice by themselves. The guardians watched the girls practice from Momiji's large window in her room. Uji kept the rings in his hands for safe keeping.

Nene slept on Momiji's bed like a baby. She had no reason to watch the other girls, only Hanabi. Hanabi finished her duty, so there was nothing left for Nene to do. Mochi observed Mei closely. She kept a face of desperation and worry during Mei's unsuccessful training.

Momiji began waving her hands around in circles. She took deep breaths then ran around the large plot of grass, but nothing happened. No magic and no wind. Mei had a very hard time. Nothing was working. She tried hugging trees, kissing the grass, eating the grass, and drinking green tea. She was out of options.

"Maybe sleeping on the grass would work..." Mei whispered to herself.

Momiji stood still and took another deep breath. _Inhale... Exhale..._

 _FREEZE!_ The long strands of grass froze from Yukino's gentle touch. A small smile formed on her still lips. Uji applauded loudly, dropping the rings onto the ground.

"Be careful!" Mochi roared.

"Yikes, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Uji said while collecting the rings.

"How did you do that?" Momiji panted.

"I just thought of the cold weather... I think?" Yukino scratched her head awkwardly.

In fact, Yukino did know how she activated her powers. She's known for her cold self and took advantage of her title. She could've summoned her powers before Hanabi but didn't want to seem like a showoff.

Two down, two to go. Mei and Momiji were struggling the most. Their power comes from a more complex side. Life and death. Unlike Yukino and Hanabi, they must understand their powers.

Mei is unknown with the concept of how important life is. She barely understands pregnancy. Momiji never experienced a death in her family. She is unaware of the feeling of losing someone. These two are in a complicated situation. But they are the same as Earthlight and Dark Nature when they were born.

Earthlight was unknown of her surroundings and her identity. She soon learned the concept of life through rough adventures around her messy creations and dinosaurs. Dark was also unknown of everything. She had to learn the truth the hard way.

Momiji marched to her colourful metal water bottle, seated beside Hanabi. Hanabi watched Momiji chug down her water angrily.

"Maybe Yukino and I's power are temperature based?" Hanabi shrugged.

"That makes sense, so Momo and I are Life-based?" Mei sighed.

"In fall, everything dies, and the animals prepare for winter, it's pretty easy to understand that concept" Momiji wiped her sweater forehead with her bare forearm.

"In spring, the animals come out of hibernation and plants grow again, that isn't hard to understand" Mei sighed again, this time more annoyed.

"Spring vs fall is like life vs death, so maybe you two needs understand that concept," Yukino explained.

"So, I need someone to die to understand death" Momiji joked.

Everyone looked at Momiji concerningly.

"That's dark man," Hanabi cringed.

"I'M JOKING!" Momiji shouted.

The girls giggled at Momiji's reply. Momo felt flustered but eased herself by laughing with them.

"How am I going to understand death?"

"How am I going to understand life?"

"Honestly, just watch some documentaries." Hanabi yawned.

"I know that life is precious. Look at different examples of life and listen to stories." Yukino tried to help Mei.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow, same time, and maybe we'll move on to the next step," Momiji said.

The girls agreed.

The girls and guardians said their farewells and headed back home. Yukino went back inside Momiji's home with Uji in her arms. Momiji sat down on the flat grass, staying at the bright moon arising. Her face was hypnotized by its stunning beauty. She often looked at the moon whenever she was worried. Wherever she was, the moon remained the same.

Akito came by Momiji's house, hoping to sneak in for some comfort. Behind the black metal, he noticed a figure sitting on the grass as the wind blew her hair from the side. He awed at Momiji's beautiful short hair shimmering from the moon's glare. He wanted to stare at her longer but didn't want to seem like a creep. Her gorgeous presence made Akito feel a little better.

"Momo!" He shouted with his arms waving in the air.

Momiji slightly turned her hair and smiled at Akito.

"Why are you sitting in this weather all alone?" Akito approached the gate.

"I just wanted to be alone and just relax," Momiji falls on her back, the grass slightly stabbing her shirt. Luckily the grass didn't bite her back.

Akito unlocked the gate and marched over to her. He sat down with his legs crossed. Momiji stared at his odd dark attire. Its unusual for Akito to wear a suit. His tire was undone, and his blazer was wrinkled. Although his shoes sparkled due to the reflection of the moon.

"Why are you so fancy tonight?" Momiji runs her fingers down his back, touching the blazer's nice material.

"I visited my grandma's tomb," Akito spoke in a soft tone. He bit his lip trying to remain cool.

"Oh... you never told me you were going today, I could've assisted you," Momiji brought her head up, as small pieces of grass dangled from the ends of her hair.

Akito shakes his head.

"I didn't want to bring you down on a Friday, and you were having fun with your friends." Akito sighed.

"You're my best friend, I would've cancelled and joined you instead!" Momiji's tone grew.

"Its fine, I got to talk to her about some private things and give her nice flowers,"

"You never showed me where her tomb is, and again I missed my chance to see her..." Momiji annoyingly sighed and dropped back down on the grass.

"Momo since when are you so interested in my grandma?"

"It's the one thing you never talk to me about. Every time she comes up, you either shut me down or change the subject. I don't understand the concept of death. And yet it's the only way to fully understand Autumn,"

The wind grew heavier, pushing Akito's black fedora off his head. He stared at Momiji. She stared at him. The moon stared at them both.

"How is death connected to autumn?"

"Everything dies in autumn, but how am I supposed to understand that? How am I supposed to understand you if I don't know how your feeling about your grandma!" Momiji stomped her feet.

"It was hard at first, realizing she was gone. Grandma Aki was the only one that listened to me. She was sick but never told me. She kept a smile whenever I was near. She was in a lot of pain but refused to let me see her suffer. Akito's hands began to quiver. Momiji watched him try his hardest not to cry. He placed his hands on the grass and gripped tightly.

"I watched her die, but I thought she went to sleep." Akito began to stutter. Momiji clicked on the word _sleep._ She brought herself up and watched Akito avoid giving her contact.

"She was the only one, the only one to understand me!" A small tear escaped his grasp. Momiji watched the teardrop on his dress pants.

"I... I!" Akito began to hesitate.

Momiji pulled Akito into a hug. He froze in Momiji's arms. Her gentle touch caught him off guard. She slightly pushed his head down on her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"I should've known she was in pain. I failed to protect her!" Akito burst into tears. Momiji kept a strong face and listened to his cry.

Akito held a deep connection to his grandma. His parents barely cherished her like he did. They played to together always. Grandma Aki was never annoyed. Her mission was to keep him happy. Aki witnessed all Akito's hardships but Akito never saw hers. He loved his grandma very much. Her death struck him like a bullet. He tries to not think of her to not be sad. He wants to be stronger than his granny but inside he's still a little boy who misses his grandma.

He never told anybody how he was feeling about her death. Momiji was the first and maybe the last.

"Your grandma loved you, that's what matters most," Momiji pushed Akito back and stared at him directly. Her eyes didn't follow the tears, only in his eyes. Tears drenched his pink cheeks and ran down to his neck.

"Your smile is what kept her going, and she lived a very long life. Your memories of her will keep her alive in your heart. She's resting peacefully. She didn't leave you depressed," Momiji took off his glasses and caressed his wet cheeks.

"She left you happy."

"Momo..." Akito hiccupped. Momiji chuckled.

"It's time to move on and let her rest. Just like in autumn, all of nature sleeps. They need a break from everything. Your grandma shall remain alive in your heart and your memories." Momiji smiled.

"Now let's head inside and grab something to eat! Sebastian's food will make you happy again," Momiji stood up with her hand extended at Akito.

"Let's go."

Akito nodded. He will finally let her rest.

 _Autumn isn't just about death, and I'm an idiot for thinking that. It's a time of change, protection and letting go. A time to rest. I finally understand my season._ Momiji thought.

Momiji and Akito held hands. He kept his glasses off since it was all fogged up. They both headed towards the dining room where they met Yukino and Sebastian talking to each other at the table. The fresh aroma of roast ham filled the room. Sebastian's chef attire was awfully dirty. He still earned his title of the classiest chef with his large glass of wine.

"It smells so good in here," Momiji felt the air slap her in the face.

"Woah what's up with your eyes dude?" Sebastian stared in awe.

"Oh, shut up Seb," Akito glared.

Momiji nudged Akito's shoulder. Akito sighed and sat himself down beside Yukino.

"Let's just feast then!" He grabbed the fork and knife.

"Wait what about my parents?" Momiji snatched the fork from Akito.

"What parents?" Sebastian arched his brow.

Momiji giggled but Yukino was lost.

Mei kept her walking pace slow and her head down. Mochi rested inside her backpack. Mei didn't know what to do anymore. She tried everything she could think of. Some that were normal and others that were weird. The weirdest is that she ate grass. Who eats grass? Isn't that defeating the purpose of being the guardian of nature?

All Mei wanted was her mom. Maybe some comfort was all she needed.

Mei entered her home, with some hope of her mother being inside. Instead, the house reeked of perfume. Satsuki in her ugly polka dotted blue pyjamas was testing new perfume bottles she bought. Mei gagged at the unwanted smell of banana and lemon combined. What kind of company makes a banana perfume? Mei plugged her nose and marched over to the living room. Satsuki sat on the couch facing a messy pile of different kinds of perfume bottles on the coffee table. She picked up a bright purple bottle labelled _LAVENDER_.

"Satsuki what's with all this perfume?!" Mei coughed.

"I'm trying to look my best for my date tomorrow," Satsuki sprayed more perfume on her arm, the smell of lavender with a hint of apple took over the banana-lemon smell. Mei gagged even more at the terrible smell.

"I'm just going to be outside," She hurried out of the living room.

Mei charges out the door and breathes all the fresh air she can get. She rests her head in her sweaty palms and sighed. Satsuki peeked her head out from the door and watched Mei sulk on the wooden porch steps.

"Hey!" Satsuki launched herself onto Mei's back. Mei groaned, and pushed her off.

"Wow, you're really in a bad mood," Satsuki seated herself beside Mei.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Mei mumbled.

"Nothing my butt, you're upset,"

"I'm not upset! It's just that—" Mei stuttered.

"That?"

"Uh, h-how—"

"How?"

"HOW ARE BABIES MADE?" Mei blurted out.

Satsuki took a moment to process what Mei just said. Mei's face began to blush. Satsuki's mouth slowly formed into a giant O. Her eyes widen, and her nose flared.

"BABIES?" Satsuki burst into laughter.

Mei remained silent.

"Why do you want to know about pregnancy?" Satsuki pretended to wipe a tear from her face.

"Because, it's the only way I'll understand how great life is," Mei pouted.

"Knowing how a man and a woman make a child is a key to understanding life?"

"Yea"

"Mei, did the perfume get to your brain?"

"Stop it!" Mei covered her forehead.

"Sure, you can say pregnancy is a way of understanding life more, but it's not the only way."

"Tell me another way!" Mei begged.

"How about you tell me why you want to understand life so suddenly?" Satsuki arched her brow.

Mei tried to come up with a believable reason quick.

"For s-school! I have to write the true meaning of spring!" Mei hesitated but finished off nicely.

"Other than life, how do you see spring?"

"A time of restarting maybe? Or growing?"

"I'd say Spring is refreshing. A time where you just get up from a long nap and live your life." Satsuki said as she stared up at the sky.

"Refreshing... That's smart. In fact, that's the most intelligent thing you ever said in a long time!" Mei jumped to her feet.

"Really? Aha, maybe I should've been the guardian of spring..." Satsuki mumbled.

"What?" Mei glared at Satsuki.

"Nothing," Satsuki giggled.

"Was it really that easy to figure out Springs true meaning?" Mei pouted.

"Well, I just thought of all the things I've done in Spring. Just figure out your own meaning that you can understand," Satsuki shrugged.

"Well uh... In spring, all the plants grow, and the leaves grow like they're waking up from a long nap. Animals wake up from hibernation. The birds return to wake all of us up in the morning. I'd say that..." Mei rubbed her chin.

"Spring is a time for waking up," Mei felt a strange feeling in her heart. A lively feeling. She held her chest and smiled at Satsuki.

"Waking up!"

"That was easier than expected..." Satsuki snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Stop," Mei whined.

"You know it was spring when you were born? May 4th. That's the main reason why your called Mei." Satsuki laughed.

"It was like early in the morning, and I heard the sound of a baby crying. I was so confused. I was the only child, so why would there be a random baby? But then Mom said this baby was unexpected. I was thinking bizarre things like 'she stole the baby?!' mainly because I didn't understand pregnancy yet. When you woke up, you changed this family Mei. Just that single cry woke up everyone. The first thing I think about in Spring is you. The most unexpected addition to our family." Satsuki stood up from the uncomfortable wooden steps and headed inside. Mei watched her head inside flustered.

"I'm proud!" Mei shouted while running inside the house.

"I'm proud to be your sister! This family is a gift from God. I would never ask for anything else. I'm still hardly honest with you, but that doesn't tear our relationship apart! I'm thankful for that! I'm thankful for having a great sister that loves me!" Mei shouted but soon coughed from the awful smell.

"Even if we're not biological?" Satsuki peeked her head from the top of the stairs, staring down at Mei.

"Yea! Even if were— bio—" Mei gasped.

"Good Night," Satsuki giggled and waltzed back to her room.

The next day finally arrived after a quiet night. The suns rays scattered around the yard as the chilly morning wind danced. Everyone was curious how much progress Mei and Momiji made. They gathered at Momiji's backyard again and sat on the dry grass. The guardians debated whether they should watch from up close or above. Uji held the rings with pride and waited for the girls to begin. Nene slept in Momiji's bed. She didn't care if they did it or not. Living with Hanabi was already stressful. Hanabi isn't the nicest sleeper. Purin and Mochi stayed by their partner's side. Mochi kept procrastinating. Purin remained calm but was worried on the inside.

Momiji and Mei stood beside each other but kept a good distance between them.

"Okay ladies, its been a long week of trying to activate these powers. Now let's see what you got!" Hanabi spoke like a boxing announcer which confused everybody.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Yukino asked.

"Let me do ma thang girl," Hanabi glared at Yukino.

"As I was saying, Momiji and Mei show us what you got!"

"Who's going first?" Hanabi tried to raise the intensity.

"I'll go first," Momiji felt confident.

Momiji took a couple deep breaths before starting. Her breathing became calm. A tiny sensation began to form within her palms. Small gusts of wind gathered before her. Her arms ascended making the wind gather faster. The wind followed every command she made. Once her hands waved around, the wind blew against the trees and the audience. Leaves rustled loudly like they were singing. Momiji heard this as a small grin formed. She twirled around and jumped. The wind supported her, keeping her above the grass. Everyone gasped.

"Momiji actually did it!" Hanabi happily cheered.

The wind calmed down and gently placed Momiji back on the grass.

"I actually did it!" Momiji stared at her hands in awe.

"Okay Mei your turn!" Hanabi yelled.

Mei hated being last, but it didn't stop her from showing off.

She closed her eyes and gently placed her palms on the spiky grass. Her breathing went calm and her eyes closed. An image began to form in her head. Flowers began to bloom beside Mei's hands. A large variety of flowers.

 _Come_. Mei thought.

More flowers bloomed across the yard. Momiji's yard became very colourful. Mei faced her hands up to the sky. The flower's petals followed her movements and gathered above her. The petalless flowers descended back inside the grass. Mei clapped her hands and the petals scattered. It fell like raindrops. Very gentle and beautiful raindrops. Mei finally opened her eyes waiting for a reaction.

"YES! THAT'S MY MEI, WOOOOOOO!" Mochi screamed and ran across the yard like a maniac.

"Good Job Momiji," Purin hugged Momiji.

"Great, so we're done now right?" Nene yawned as she jumped out of the window.

"NENE THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Hanabi ran over to catch her.

"Just being beside you is dangerous," Nene dodged Hanabi and landed on the patio table.

"My sleeping isn't that bad..." Hanabi pouted.

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Okay girls, its time to go save Earthlight," Uji interrupted.

"We will depart soon, for the meantime rest well and practice. I'll be keeping the rings in the meantime." Uji dropped the rings inside his hat and placed it over his head.

* * *

Mochi: So, this is it, we'll finally save Earthlight...

Hanabi: How will we know where to find her?

Uji: You'll know.

Yukino: I hope she's nice...

Uji: OF COURSE, SHE IS!

Mei: I wonder if she's prettier in person...

Uji: OF COURSE, SHE IS!

Hanabi: I wonder if she has a boyfriend...

Uji: OF COUR— wait.

Momiji: Hanabi why would you ask that?

Hanabi: Its what the viewers would want

Uji: Viewers?

Mei: **Next time on Season Touch Precure, Forgotten Childhood.**

Nene: Never question Hanabi's mind.

Mei: I try not to.

 **Happy Easter!**


	20. Forgotten Childhood

Forgotten Childhood

* * *

Mochi, Uji, Nene, and Purin gathered inside Momiji's room. They stood on her bed in a circle. The girls went out to karaoke to spend some time together and have a break. Uji kept the rings with him and passed each ring to the other guardians. They held on the ring tightly and closed their eyes.

"Lady Earthlight, we wish to speak with you." Uji chanted.

A bright light escaped Yukino's ring and shone brightly above him. The other guardians repeated what Uji aid and bright lights escaped their rings. The light formed a large figure with dazzling long hair. Earthlight landed on her knees and faced the guardians. Her elegant complexion glowed from the sunlight that peeked inside. She smiled and pet Uji's little fur.

"Yes?" Her tone was gentle and welcoming.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but we want to know the truth about us," Mochi spoke politely.

"What kind of truth?"

"Our past," Mochi replied.

"We arrived on earth and we found the girls but—" Purin hesitated.

"I saw the day Dark Nature attacked Gaia," Nene interrupted.

"Those four humans in the crystal room was us, and you sent us to earth before Gaia was destroyed. I saw glimpses of my past, but I want to know more."

Earthlight bit her lip.

"OH! I remember that I made all of you write a diary to yourself in 10 years! It's been like almost 16 years since Gaia's destruction."

"You're saying this like you're going to host a 20th anniversary of the end of Gaia…" Purin sighed.

"I made sure the letters would be delivered to you where ever you are, they must be floating around in Gaia," Earthlight giggled at the thought of letters wandering around clueless.

"Luckily, with the little magic I have left," Earthlight snapped her fingers.

"I could get them delivered instantly,"

Earthlight snapped her fingers and a large circle formed within her hands. She blew a kiss onto the glowing circle and 4 letters formed within the light. The letters landed on each guardian.

"Enjoy," Earthlight winked but then vanished.

The guardians looked at each other. The letters were golden with sparkles corresponding with their season smothered around. It glimmered from the sunlight.

"Who's going first?" Nene stuttered.

"Let's just open it at the same time," Purin peeked inside the letter.

They opened their letters and stared at the long sheet of leafy paper with octopus ink smudged onto it.

"I only have one leaf, damn," Nene pouted.

"I don't remember writing these," Purin caressed her hand down the leaf.

"I have two leaves," Uji said

"I have four…." Mochi blushed.

"I have one," Purin sighed.

Mochi began to read her leaves first.

 _Hi 10 years older me? I guess…_

 _I don't know how to start. I could start by describing how the tree of Youth is like? Nah… you'd know that by heart in 50 years. How about what I was thinking about today? So, I was thinking about mom again. I remember this day like it was just yesterday. The night was cold while snow continued to melt. It was only a couple days past the end of winter. I only saw a blurry face that smiled at me. I didn't know what it was. Its touch was gentle. I felt comfortable. I wanted to stay in its grip forever. The clouds departed, and a large blue sky was seen. The sun irritated my fragile eyes. It was the only clear thing I saw during that time. How long ago has it been since I saw the blurry figure that was my mother? I knew she was beautiful, but her smile was all I could remember._

 _I lived inside a tree trunk that only young hybrids like me attended. The walls were high as ever, it didn't seem to have an end. Hundreds of floors escalated above me. I've only stayed on the 5_ _th_ _floor. Rumor has it that the top floor is where Earthlight lives. The higher the floor, the more superior you were._

 _Every day I went to school with familiar hybrids like me. I was a bluebird mixed with human genes. Till this day I never understood what that meant. I looked like a human, but feathers covered my body. Once a month I trimmed my feathers since they grew very long in a short time._

 _I was a loner. Unfortunately, the other bluebirds had their own groups. I was stuck with this panda boy who was nice. His name was Hao. Like me, we remained in human form. I sort of… had a crush on him. His black and white complexion was intriguing. I couldn't stop staring at it. Especially his long black hair. Yum. Yes, I'm not okay. I'm upset. I didn't get teamed up with Hao. Instead, I'm with this weird penguin named Uji. He's okay. I only care about Hao. Hao is with another team with a monkey, crocodile, and cheetah. They're the strongest team. There's this annoying fish named Nene and a kitten named Purin. Why was I stuck with this team?_

 _But as time went forward, I started to like my team. We were all losers. Uji was clumsy as hell but didn't give up. Nene was bossy, but she knew how to lead. Purin always complained but nothing really changed. She still complains while I write this. Purin was easy to talk to. She was the strongest out of all of us. She taught me how to sharpen a rose's thorns. It's very handy, especially when I'm cutting veggies._

 _I'm glad I have this team with me. Sure, Hao was my image of ideal men but Uji's kindness was all I needed. I sort of have feelings for Uji now. He asked me on a date today, but I rejected him. Hao was right there staring at me while he asked me. I was an idiot. I should've said yes._

 _Ever since I rejected him, things became awkward between us. But its okay now. I apologized to Uji. He just felt embarrassed._

 _Its been a year since all that Hao and Uji drama. Now I'm on the 3_ _rd_ _highest floor in the tree trunk. Earthlight randomly chose my team to be the new representative of the four seasons. I'm representing spring. She told us that we show great teamwork and have a strong relationship. It's amazing how Earthlight looks at those attributes more than strength and knowledge._

 _We trained hard with the current guardians. Avril was the guardian of spring. She was originally a swan but kept the image of a human like me. Why was Earthlight so obsessed with humans? Avril practiced with me every day. I learned a bunch of stuff. The list continues to this day forth._

 _Our team rarely spent time together nowadays. I'm always with Avril and former spring guardians. Uji sometimes sneaks into the lounge to meet up with me. He got caught by North, the winter guardian. North is very chill (no pun intended) and easy going. I haven't met Nene and Purin's, mentors. Rumor has it that the summer guardian is a total wacko. Fall's mentor apparently is very nice but can be sassy. Poor Nene, she isn't quite lively._

 _Anyway, Avril told me that soon we'll all gather up and practice magic together. I can't wait to show Uji my moves. I really hope there is a good future out there for me. If I'm still with Uji and maybe eventually dating him, then life is good. If not, then that sucks. Oh! You better still be alive and not dying in bed. I don't want to die young. Remember get all that sunlight! My feathers often itch because I lack vitamins. I guess they keep us in the trunk to train our bodies. There's much more sunlight on the top floors. Not much on the bottom though. I forget how the sunlight worked on the last floor. Only specific species that need sunlight will stay on higher floors._

 _So, I wrote a lot and the leaf's space is running out. Also, I can't erase grape ink. (this is my 4_ _th_ _leaf, the maximum was 2… oops?) I just hope that the future is good. It's not like Gaia is gonna be destroyed anyway. I never really seen Earthlight though. I wonder how beautiful she is. OH, WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED! SHES ATTENDING OUR OPEN PRACTICE! Damn, I could've written about her more here, but this leaf is due today. Well, what can I do? Well Future me, Good luck and I LOVE YOU!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bluebird Mochi :)_

Mochi stared at her letter in shock. Her Tears gushed down her cheeks like a waterfall. The other guardians watched her cry without attempting to hide her tears.

"Is it that bad Mochi?" Uji touched her shoulder, trying to alert her.

Mochi didn't respond to his touch. She sat in silence and allowed her tears to fall in peace. Uji became very flustered which creates an awkward atmosphere.

Purin shrugged and began to read her letter.

 _Hey, 10-year-old me. Or 20. Wait was it 10 or 20? Whatever. I literally don't want to write this cause I'm obviously going to remember everything. Anyway, I hope you get a lit boyfriend and a big trunk, and actually become the guardian of autumn. I'm still questioning how I'm qualified for that spot. I'm nothing like Aurelia (guardian of autumn just in case you forgot). She's chill and I'm just not. I don't see Aurelia crushing on boys. Wait she's married. Totally forgot. Shit, I can't erase? WHY IS GRAPE INK SUCH A NUISANCE? This leaf isn't even big enough, but I don't feel like grabbing another one. So uh 30 year old me (I think) I just hope for the best and drink lots of water cause I just had a test done and they say I'm dehydrated. If they didn't leave me on the last floor for so long this wouldn't be a problem! Geez, us cats get the worse treatment. That's why I promised mom that I'll prove that cats and stupid dogs are superior! Ima bring down those superior monkeys to the GROUND! OH yeah since the picture of mom is already foggy, I'll explain her beautiful appearance to you. She has golden blonde hair with some strands of brown to make it look like highlights. Her eyes are a bright hazel that sparkles from the sunlight. Also, her fur is the softest fur in the world! I just wanna sleep in it forever. Her smile… the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Sadly she isn't alive anymore. There was this great war, something like that and she died. I think it was between the cats and dogs. BUT IT WASN'T THERE FAULT! Some petty monkeys started a rumor and things got messy. If you go to the library, you'll find this small book about it. There isn't a lot of info since it was so short but it really destroyed the reputation of cats and dogs. Apparently, they're so loved on earth. Lucky… Anyway, mom gave me this golden necklace that I keep forgetting, so I want you to keep it. It really knows how to cheer me up but I feel like I won't have it in the future. Especially with those rumors about this evil chick. I know the letter won't be destroyed and I pray that you don't too._

 _From your lovely gal,_

 _Purin~_

Purin stared blankly at her leaf. Her writing was very tiny. She could've used a second leaf but she never did.

Uji looked at Purin, waiting for any kind of depressing reaction. Purin smiled and pulled out the golden necklace from the envelope.

"It really is here!" Purin hugged the necklace tightly.

"I never forgot about your mother," Purin whispered to herself. She allowed a few tears to fall. Uji attempted to comfort her but she quickly refused.

"I'm fine go comfort miss bluebird." Purin pushed Uji over to Mochi.

The bed began to get wet from her tears. Nene rudely kicked Mochi off the bed but she still didn't respond.

"Such a crybaby," Nene rolled her eyes.

Nene began reading her letter, even though she knew everything from the past. If it wasn't for Hail's counterclockwise Ursas, she would've cried a river.

 _Hey me,_

 _So, I don't really have much to say, especially since I'm known for having such an awesome memory. 10 years is a very long time. It's hard to imagine what I'm even going to do. Maybe I'll visit earth? That would be amazing. There are so many books about that big blue planet. It's 75% water! Isn't that amazing! I could swim forever but eventually drown. Yes, I'm still a bad swimmer. My long fish legs aren't very stable. Which makes it even more questionable why I'm even qualified to be the guardian of summer. MAN, YOU KNOW HOW LOUD SKY IS? WHY WAS SHE THE GUARDIAN OF SUMMER? SHES LITERALLY MENTALLY INSANE! SHE JUST MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM! But she really is helpful. I learned lots from her. I'm thankful to learn from her BUT SHES LOUD AND ANNOYING! ALSO, THERE IS LITERALLY NO PLACE FOR ME TO GO SWIMMING IN HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BETTER AT SWIMMING IF I HAVE NOWHERE TO SWIM? That's why I've decided that I'm going to sneak out of this trunk and visit the large river. I know the way out and plus sky taught me how to fly. I'll be a master at swimming in no time. Anyway, that's all I have to say peace out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bad Boo Nene_

Nene began to laugh uncontrollably, making Uji very confused. She smiled at her leaf like it was a newborn baby.

"What does it say?" Uji nervously asked.

"Shut up," Nene glared at him.

Uji dodged her glare but felt it on his chest. He stared down at his unopened letter. He took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the envelope. Two wrinkly leaves were folded inside. He slipped them out, peeking inside at the messy grape ink. He made sure no one was peeking at his paper. He scoots himself up to Momiji's pillows and read in silence.

 _Hey future me!_

 _Sadly, my handwriting still isn't great. But I know you must've gotten better in the future. Maybe you won't get bullied anymore! Right…? Yes, I still get bullied. And what makes the situation even worse, I was teamed up with a group of girls. Why couldn't I be in a team of boys like Hao? Thankfully, I'm not teaming up with that meanie. I don't see what Mochi sees in him. He's so mean, especially to penguins like me! I'm just glad that I don't have to see him everyday like before. Apparently, he was supposed to be the winter guardian but instead I got picked. Usually, women get picked for this role, but miraculously, I was chosen. I'm learning very cool winter magic from North. She's awesome but very quiet. She's apparently the most distant from the season quad. Maybe that's why I'm chosen. Man, I don't know, I can't find any reason as to why I'm the new guardian. I'm stressing too much about it. I should just calm down and relax. You must be a guardian, now right? So, I shouldn't worry too much._

 _I think my relationship with Mochi is evolving. She's talking to me a lot now and sometimes we secretly meet up. My team is spilled up now. I won't have to see Nene's nasty glares for a while. I think I'm going to eventually ask Mochi out. I would like to be her boyfriend. I love her. Her smile, her baby blue eyes, those soft blue feathers of hers. She's perfect. I'm going to change just for her. First, I must change my attitude. Then my appearance. I need to have that appeal. So, I'll go down to meet with the other penguins and get my complexion rearranged. That'll make me more handsome then stupid Hao. But I have no idea when I'm going to go get my whole look changed. Maybe right after writing this letter?_

 _So, I just found out, I'm not allowed returning to the penguin floor. And Hao heard and his group of stupid bullies. Now I have a big black eye. They say I'm not qualified for this position. I couldn't fight back, it's against the rules! Ugh, this whole thing was a mistake. I should just leave and let Hao be the winter guardian. I'm useless. I just hope that in the future, I'll maybe be still alive at least. I have to bear this pain. But it's very hard. 10-year-old me, I'll pray that you'll receive this. If I'm still alive, keep on smiling. Its what mother would've wanted._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uji._

Uji stared at his letter. He crumbled it and tossed it in the garbage.

"All this did was revive those bad memories, what was the point?" Uji jumped off the bed, waddling out the door. The girls didn't notice and allowed Uji to walk through the halls alone.

Yukino and Momiji finally returned home after a fun karaoke date. Momiji passed out on the sofa but Yukino headed upstairs to find Uji. Before reaching the top of the stairs, she notices Uji crying all alone beside the wall. She stood in front of him, having her shadow hover over him.

"L-leave me alone," Uji cried without looking up to see who it was.

Yukino sat down beside him, petting his head.

"I wanted you to be alone when you saw all that drama with my mom but here you are still by my side. I don't know what's wrong Uji, but I know you're in pain. I won't ask you what's wrong. Instead, I'll stay by your side until you're ready." Yukino looked down at him, revealing a small smile trying to reassure him.

Uji hid his face in Yukino's shirt and continued to cry. She patiently waited and listened to Uji's cries. The cries turned into whispers and then nothing came out of his mouth. Yukino and Uji sat in silence and watch the sky turn tonight from the large windows near the front entrance.

* * *

Mei: Hanabi you sing like a dying seal

Hanabi: You sing like your literally just dying

Momiji: Yukino you're a wonderful singer

Yukino: I thought I was the one who sounds like someone is dying

Mei: Fortunately that's Hanabi

Hanabi: FORTUNATELY?

Mei: Yes.

Hanabi: I'm gonna punch you

Mei: Fight me

Momiji: L-Lets just go home

Yukino: Oh okay


	21. A Secret to Keep

**A/N: I never realized i didn't post this chapter. (Silly me) This chapter is after Chapter 17 (Out in the Open).**

* * *

A secret to keep

* * *

Hail enters the kingdom with an unpleasant feeling. The stuffy hallway did no good for her emotional state. Anything can trigger her into tears. Whether it's losing a brand new lipstick or failing to perfect the other eye. She'll break in seconds.

Thunder strolls around the hallway in circles waiting for Hail's return. He whistles impatiently, but not a sound escaped his lips. Pointless oxygen sprayed out in the open not being obtained by a single human. The sound of clicking alerts his ears. Hail has returned. His body moved to the direction of the noise without any thought. He was eager to hear her mini adventure. In the end, all he saw was a tall female with sulked shoulders and dark eyeshadow streaming down her cheeks.

"Hail?" He cried out, his walk turning into a sprint.

She falls to her knees breaking into a cry. Thunder kneels down searching for ways to identify the problem. His rough hands held up her chin. Her face was a mess, although he did not care.

"What's the matter?" His was voice gentle.

A nice calming soothing voice entered her ears. She recognized that sound. Her teary eyes look up at Thunder, but that quick memory of him being killed shot her brain. She cries even harder after seeing him. He felt flustered but wasn't hesitant. He pulled her into a gentle hug. The squeeze was light. She buried her face in his shoulder. Makeup smudged onto his clothes.

Ash leaves his room, curious about all the ruckus. Thunder tumbles passed him with Hail in his arms. They head towards her room, Ash being right behind. Hail's door slams open from a wild kick. Thunder loses his balance from the impact, almost losing his grip on Hail. Ash scoots passed him, hurriedly fixing her bed. Thunder places Hail onto her bed.

"Thank you," She said in a quiet broken whisper.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"No clue…" Thunder frowned.

Hail sunk her head into her pillow. Ash turned on his heel and leaves the room in silence. Thunder remained in her room, seated right beside her. He waited patiently for an answer. It didn't matter if it takes days, he will wait for her response.

* * *

Flash, click, blink, cameras didn't stop. The four waved at the cheering crowd. Snow kept her head down, but the others kept there's up. Daisy halts her wave due to a sudden reminder of reality. She snatches Flare's arm, dragging her off to the side.

"Hey what's your problem?" Flare growled.

"School you Dumbo!" Daisy confronted.

Flare took a moment to take in the small information. Her eyes widen, and her mouth formed a shape like an O. The girls without saying another word scamper away from the crowd. Snow became aware of their sudden disappearance and decided to walk away also. Maple continued to smile and wave. The audience loved her friendliness but desired answers. Snow turns on her heel, snatching Maple away from the crowd. The cameras awed, the folks sighed, but the news was exciting.

The door slams open, two small figures tumble inside. All the attention was on them. Although Naoki didn't look that way. Mei gains control of her balance but stays still. Hanabi tumbles to her seat, dropping her dizzy mind flat on the desk. The class was awfully quiet. Half past 12, the girls were screwed.

An unfamiliar teacher entered the classroom. A tall female with a wrinkled face. Her clothes reeked of animals. It was obvious she was lonely. The students stared at the teacher, all standing in unison. Mei takes the opportunity to stand beside her seat. The supply begins attendance. Hanabi remained seated. Not a peep came from her. The teacher slammed her books on the tall desk in front of the class.

"A supply?" Mei whispered in excitement.

Naoki slightly nodded.

Mei smile grew large. She couldn't hide her happiness.

"Your teacher had an emergency. I'm sorry for being late," The elder teacher spoke politely.

"You may be seated,"

Mei dropped onto her seat and her large smile remained. Naoki sighed, resting his head on the desk. Hanabi fell asleep. The class continued without any suspicion.

Momiji returned to her classroom, but nobody cared. Luckily it was study hall. Everyone's attention was stuck to their books. She spotted her lunch box set on her desk with a small stickie note.

 _Make sure to eat! – Akito_

She smiled, lifting the cover off the top set. The food was untouched. It became cold though. She giggled, grabbing her fork from the cover. She quietly ate her lunch. Nobody bothered her. She was in peace.

Yukino was the last to arrive at school. She entered her class in silence. The teacher was busy explaining quadratic formulas. She sits in her chair and begins catching up. Nobody cared that she was late.

* * *

Thunder remained beside Hail. Not a peep came from her. He stared at the window, watching the clouds pass by. He hated silence. He hated pain. He hated not knowing things. He hates a lot of things. A sound of clicking was heard outside from the door. His eyes wander off the window to the door.

The door flew open, a gush of wind blowing past Thunder. He stays still in a shock. A tall slim woman drenched in back approached Hail. Thunder's head falls back on the edge of the chair. The tall woman gently closes his eyes. She turns on her heel, facing Hail. Her pitch black hand caresses her chin.

"Honey, you know too much," She frowned, grabbing Hail's neck.

Hail's eyes fly open, her body feeling tense. Her mouth spreads open. Hail grabs onto the woman's arm, trying to catch a breath of air. She squeezes more.

"Secrets are meant to be kept right?" The woman giggles.

A long trail of black mist ascends from her mouth.

"Or maybe they're meant to forgotten"

The woman snaps her fingers, the mist dispersing into the air. She removes her hand from her neck. Hail began breathing again, but heavily.

"Who are you," Hail coughed.

The woman reaches inside Hail's pocket, snatching the black egg.

"You already know me," The woman turns on her heel, exiting the room.

The door slams shut, alerting Thunder.

"Woah what happened?" He held up his head.

Hail stared down at her feet. She scratched her head confused.

"Wasn't Dark just he—"

"Why am I in bed?" Hail interrupted.

"You passed out,"

"Passed out? That doesn't sound like me," She stretched her arms up.

"Well, it happened. Now you were going to tell me something," Thunder pulled his chair closer to her.

"Um… I got nothing sorry," Hail jumps off the bed, dodging any upcoming questions he had.

"Hail!"

"This girl is hungry" She yawned, waltzing out the door.

Thunder sighed.

"Woman…" He rolled his eyes.

Hail stops midway to the kitchen.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something really important," She narrows her brows deep in thought.

"Nope, nothing." She shrugs, continuing her journey.

* * *

Hail: I feel iffy

Ash: Very Normal

Hail: Did I actually cry?

Ash: You were very loud.

Hail: Why though…?

Ash: Don't know. Don't Care.

Hail: You really aren't helpful.

Ash: I know

Hail: Hmph


	22. Tragic Reunion

Tragic Reunion

* * *

Naoki sat on his lawn in the dark shade alone. He watched the birds play with each other and sing on his large tree. His parents noticed him sulking and tried calling him, but Naoki ignored them. Naoki's mind was set on Dark nature. He didn't know what she looked like nor what she wanted. He was desperate to know.

Mei and Hanabi walked by Naoki's house. He tried waving at them, but he realized they were distracted. He laid his head roughly on the spiky grass. His eyes were focused on the drifting clouds.

Naoki felt like an outcast. He was helpless with Mei's situation and his own. Naoki was an only child. His parents were always at work. His relationship with Mei was stronger than his parents. Mei was the only one who hanged out with him while his parents were absent. Since kindergarten, they've been partners in crime but ever since Mei became a precure, they grew distant. He loves Mei, but he doesn't want to take the chance to confess because of his fear of ruining their relationship.

He heard his mom's car turn on and leave the driveway in a hurry. He didn't bother waving goodbye.

Naoki heard footsteps approaching him. He had a feeling it was Mei and waited to see what she was going to do. A small shadow covered his head. He gazed up at the female with a small smile. Once he saw who it was, his smile died instantly. The female drenched in black smiled at Naoki.

He jumped from the grass and kept a good distance from Dark Nature. She came closer, but he kept a wide gap between them.

"Y-Your Dark Nature, right?" Naoki stuttered.

Dark Nature nodded.

"You're scared of me?" She replied keeping her smile whole.

Naoki nodded.

"Everyone is afraid of me, such a shame,"

"You weren't afraid of me before, what happened?"

"I found out what you really were… a monster," Naoki hesitated. Dark Nature felt attacked by his comment, but she maintained her smile.

"I'm no monster. I'm a clump of darkness,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've already explained this to you in the past. How can you forget—" Dark Nature paused.

Dark Nature stared at Naoki with eyes of desperation. Her glowing yellow eyes changed to white.

"No one understands me, not even the kids back at home," Dark Nature cried.

"I thought you remembered everything but you're just like everyone else. You discriminate against me based on what am I rather than who I am. I never once thought negatively of you Naoki. I'm alone just like you. I'm an outcast created by a witch,"

"Created by who?"

"Earthlight…" Dark Nature's eyes changed into a dark red. She clenched her fists and slammed them on the ground. Once her fists touched the spiky grass, it withered instantly.

"She created me, she couldn't handle it anymore… it's all her fault. If I was never born, this wouldn't happen. If she wasn't a coward, I would've never suffered. Now nobody likes me," Dark Nature took another step closer to Naoki. Naoki didn't move an inch. Her eyes changed back into a yellow. Her hands catch Naoki's shoulders before he could escape.

"Can you free me from this misery?"

Naoki stared at her glowing eyes. His body felt trapped in a trance. Dark's hand caressed his soft cheek. His body began to quiver in fear.

"Free me from this curse?" Dark Nature's shadow hovered above Naoki. He tried to flee but he couldn't move.

"N-no, that's impossible," Naoki stuttered again.

"So you're useless?"

Naoki frowned.

"You hang out with the precures and have no answers?"

"They don't tell me much!"

"That's a shame. I thought Mei was your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything. That doesn't seem to be the case,"

"Are you trying to make me doubt Mei?"

"No. I have different things in mind,"

"I came to you years ago to spy on the girls. But that smile… your damn smile. Your bright happy self… I just couldn't put my hands on you. You never pushed me away. You accepted me without knowing who I was. But I didn't want to build a relationship with you. So, I removed your memory. Now I returned and wish to finally put some use in your character,"

"I've never taken over a human body before. This shall be fun,"

"I believe we'll get along very well," Dark Nature smiled.

Naoki shakes his head and screamed for help. Dark Nature placed her rough lips upon his. He groaned loudly while their lips were connected. Black liquid dripped on his tongue. His groaning stopped. His eyes were flushed with black. Dark Nature's lips were no longer attached to his. Naoki's hand flinched. His eyes went back to normal. The black liquid already entered his system. Her shadow was gone.

"Those three stupid kids couldn't do a simple job. The lack of vitamin D really corrupted their stupid brains... They don't even have brains," Naoki laughed.

"Let's get the job done. Right, Naoki?" Naoki laughed even louder. He left his lawn and headed for Mei's house.

Mei and Hanabi arrived at Mei's house. Hanabi laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Mei sat beside Hanabi and played with her thumbs.

"It's been pretty quiet today," Hanabi whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Mei sighed.

"I have no idea," Hanabi giggled.

"I haven't talked to Naoki for so long… I just ghosted on him," Mei rested her cheeks on her palms and stared at the window.

"I hope he's okay," Mei whispered.

"He's fine—" The doorbell interrupted Hanabi.

Mei marched to the door and opened it without peeking at the window. She expected it to be her sister but instead, it was Naoki. Once Naoki entered, his eyes darted at Mei's hands. Mei wasn't wearing her ring. He clicked his tongue and brushed past her.

"Naoki?" Mei was startled.

Naoki stopped his tracks and looked upstairs. He turned his heel and faced Mei.

"I forgot my— uh… book! My comic books! It's due tomorrow and I'm not trying to pay overdue fines," He giggled.

"Oh… okay," Mei awkwardly replied.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," Naoki ran up the stairs.

Mei watched Naoki pace up the stairs.

Naoki entered Mei's room and noticed Mochi asleep on the drawer.

"I could kill you here and now," Naoki whispered.

"Do you need help looking?" Mei shouted from downstairs.

"No, I'm okay!" Naoki replied.

Naoki tore Mei's room apart. Her pillows were pinned to the floor, along with her blankets and mattress. He lunged to the drawer and dug through her cabinet full of clothes. No ring was found. A tiny shine blinked at him once he moved away from the dresser. He traced down the shine's location. He arrived in front of Mochi's nest. The tiny shine came from a ring that laid on her wing. Naoki grinned and snatched the ring off Mochi. He left the room without attempting to return it to its original clean state.

Mei watched Naoki waltz down the steps and take a U-turn to the living room. Hanabi stared at Naoki as he approached her. He looked down at her ring and then back at her.

"I thought Uji took the rings?" Naoki said.

"How did you know that?" Mei said while approaching them.

"I hear everything," Naoki winked at Mei.

"Uji gave it back to us. He can't keep it with him forever," Hanabi replied.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her ring and pulled it off.

"Naoki?!" Hanabi sprung from the couch.

"Give that back!" Hanabi reached for her ring but Naoki dodged. Hanabi's body fell forward and landed on the coffee table.

"Naoki, what's the matter with you?" Mei tried reaching for the ring, but Naoki walked right past her.

"This is too easy," Naoki laughed and left the house.

Mei chased him and blocked his way before he could get too far.

"You're not Naoki. Who are you?!"

"Your enemy," Naoki shoved Mei, but it turned into a light push.

He looked down at his hand and snarled.

"You're trying to regain control? I don't think so—"

"NAOKI GIVE IT BACK!"

"You're powerless without these rings, do you really think you can defeat me?"

Without hesitation, Mei tackled Naoki to the floor. They rolled down the steps and hit both of their heads on the pavement. A black ball of mist hovered Naoki's hand. He slammed his hand towards Mei's face, but Mei rolled onto the grass before it could hit her. Mei got back up on her feet and charged again. Naoki effortlessly sent a kick towards Mei, sending her to the top of her tree. Mei brought her hands up and ordered the branches to save her fall. Several branches catch her before she slammed onto the tree. Naoki launches towards her and crashes his fist towards her. Mei brings up her hand and the branches follow. Naoki's punch collides with the branches. His touch began to suck the life of the tree. Naoki laughed while the leaves fell.

"Naoki, you SON OF A BITCH!" Hanabi screamed as her body flew out the door.

Naoki looked at her and sighed. Hanabi sent a punch towards his gut, but Naoki blocks.

"You're weak without your ring, you can't defeat me!"

"You'd be surprised how quick a flame ignites," Hanabi enforced her fist onto Naoki's shielding hand.

Sparks fly out of her hand. Naoki became aware of the burning hand. Hanabi pushes further, causing a burst of flames to escape her knuckles. Naoki creates a dark barrier around him but the flames scratch his skin before it was complete.

He lands on the ground face first. Hanabi marches over to Naoki and hovers a large flame ball over his body.

"Kill me I dare you,"

"I would never, now get out of my friend," Hanabi lowers the flame, close enough to burn his clothes.

"Mei get the rings!"

Mei steps off the branches and sprints towards Naoki. She searches around his body until she finds the rings in his pant's back pocket.

"Curse you precure, you won't see the end of me soon,"

"We're more powerful than you think. Never underestimate the power of seasons," Mei smirks after her little speech.

"Never underestimate the power of hate." Dark nature leaves Naoki's body.

Hanabi sends a small flame ball at Dark Nature's escaping clone. The clone burns instantly and disappears once the ball grasped her.

"Naoki are you okay?" Mei felt his forehead.

Hanabi lifts Naoki like a princess and brings him inside Mei's house. Mei follows.

Naoki laid on the couch and slept.

Mei and Hanabi watched him like worried parents.

"Why would Dark Nature possess his body?" Mei frowned.

"She's trying to get our rings… why?" Hanabi rubbed her chin.

"I have no clue," Mei sighed.

"Is he dead?" Hanabi whispers.

Mei smacks Hanabi's shoulder.

"He's not dead!"

"Dark Nature used him to get our rings, we have to be extra careful," Mei said.

Hanabi nodded.

"By the way, awesome job with your flames,"

"Back at cha,"

"Maybe we never needed our rings after all,"

"The rings were out booster, now we can practice and defeat Dark once and for all,"

"It's impossible…" Naoki mumbles.

"Naoki!" Mei helped him sit up.

Naoki steadily kept himself up but Mei held on to him tightly.

"I think… Dark Nature and Earthlight are more connected than you think,"

"What do you mean connected?" Hanabi asks.

 **"Earthlight created Dark Nature,"**

* * *

Mei: I'm sorry mister tree, I never got to recover your health

Tree: I've lived longer than you imagine, forgiveness is hard but the right thing to do

Mei: I promise to restore you

Tree: Thank you spring guardian

Mei: You can just call me Mei

Tree: What a beautiful name

Mei: Oh you're making me blush

Tree: In Chinese, your name means beautiful

Mei: *blushes even more*

Hanabi: MEI STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE TREE

Mei: IM NOT


	23. Another World

Another World

* * *

Mei sat on her pillow and watched Naoki snore peacefully on her bed. Nightfall came, and Mei guarded Naoki. She stood by his side for the longest night of her life. Morning returned but Naoki's eyes remained closed. His body was cold, and his breathing was light. Mei gave him water, but he didn't swallow.

Hanabi returned to her home with the entire group. Yukino stood at the door amazed at Mei's colorful room. Momiji didn't hesitate to approach Naoki and check his vitals.

"Where're your parents? Did they see it happen?" Momiji felt Naoki's forehead. It was cold.

"They weren't here, Mei pretended that it was me sleeping over when they came home last night," Hanabi spoke for Mei.

Mei kept her eyes on Naoki. She spoke without facing the girls.

"Is he dead?" Mei cried.

"No, He's just unconscious," Momiji guessed. His condition didn't make sense.

"Dark Nature did this?" Mochi asked.

Mei nodded.

"She tried to steal our rings, but we got them back," Hanabi said.

The fairies looked at each other with concern.

"That's not good..." Nene said.

"Her aim was always the rings... but why?" Yukino asked.

"Gaia," Purin said.

"How is Gaia connected to the rings?" Hanabi asked.

Uji waddled on the bed and looked at the girls.

"The rings are the key to entering Gaia," Uji said.

The girls gasped.

"Wait, what?" Hanabi gasped the loudest.

"She wants to enter Gaia?"

"She wants to kill Earthlight," Uji answered.

"This doesn't make sense," Hanabi sat on the bed with her hands on her head.

"It actually does, Dark Nature wants to get rid of the person that created earth aka Earthlight. Without Earthlight, the earth will be conquered with hate because of Dark. Dark wants the world all to herself!" Yukino explained.

Everyone stared at Yuki in awe.

"You—" Hanabi rose to her feet.

"You're a genius!"

"That makes so much sense!" Momiji cheered.

Mei also rose to her feet and looked at Yukino.

"We need to get Earthlight to get rid of this bitch," Mei clenched her fist.

"Wait a minute, I was meaning to ask you guys a question," Hanabi said.

"Naoki said something before he went into a coma, something about Earthlight creating Dark Nature?"

Mei's mind clicked.

"That's right! He did say that!"

"That's nonsense, Dark Nature was born on this earth because of the crazy amount of hate. Earthlight would never do that," Nene denied.

Uji and Mochi looked at each other in concern. Purin rubbed her chin considering the idea.

"You're right on the fact that Earthlight would never do that. She was all about positivity and happiness. It wouldn't make sense that she would create the complete opposite of her," Purin stated.

"But we don't have a valid source on dark nature's origin," Yukino contradicted.

"The only valid source is Earthlight," Uji said.

"It's time to find our mother,"

"First, we don't know what's going to happen in Gaia and the battle you may face. It's best to tell your loved ones what is going to happen or at least reassure them," Mochi stated.

"We already did," Hanabi chuckled.

"What?"

"We did it before we came here,"

"You could've told me before I opened my mouth," Mochi crossed her arms.

"We wanted to do it privately," Mei smiled at the thought of her mother giving her a giant hug.

"Our parents really do love us," Momiji smiled.

"Now let's meet our true creator," Yukino extended her arms out.

The girls joined hands and cheered.

The cheering faded away and their faces grew serious.

"Ready?" Mei took a deep breath.

"We were born to do this," Hanabi smiled but switched back to serious.

Momiji's hands began to shake. Yukino notices it and grips her hand.

"We'll survive," She whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Naoki," Mochi pats his head.

"Girls repeat after me,"

Uji recites the key but stutters a lot.

The girls take a deep breath and begin.

"Spring,"

"Summer,"

"Fall,"

"Winter,"

"we come in service, oh holy mother, to be in your presence. Grant us your entry, Grant us your power. Open the Gate to Gaia!" The girls said in unison.

A giant flare of colorful light escapes their rings. A blast of wind encircles the girls. They grip each other's hands tighter. The light gets brighter, enhancing the girls. A loud click was heard, and the girls were gone. The rings floated in the air keeping a gateway of light open.

"Phew, I'm gonna get some fresh air," Uji yawns.

"Me too," Nene also yawned.

"Me three," Purin purred.

"I'll stay and watch the gate," Mochi sat on the dresser.

"Okay, you're in charge," Uji opens the door and waddles out. Nene and Purin follow, imitating his walk.

"It's open," Naoki eyes open wide.

"Finally, I know where you are, Earthlight..." Naoki smiled.

Mochi looks at Naoki in shock.

"You never left his body!" Mochi attempts to protect the rings.

A shadow escapes through Naoki's mouth. It dodges Mochi and charges towards the circle of rings, entering the gate.

"Oh no!" Mochi begins to panic.

"Ow..." Mei holds her head, trying to regain her balance.

"What an awful landing, right guys?" She looks around but didn't see anyone.

Everything was dark. The air felt thick and fog hovered over the ground. The floor had burnt soil with a few skeleton bones and dead tree roots scattered around. Only a few dead trees kept standing. Mei covered her mouth from the awful smell. She notices a small figure approaching her. The fog made the figure's features hard to see. Mei waved her hands in the air, hoping it was one of the girls. She carefully approached the figure until she noticed a light. The light was approaching her fast. She jumps out of the way from a giant ball of glowing dead tree roots. She looks up and sees a figure covered with dead plants. Her skirt was made out of bamboo sticks. Running along to her chest was giant dead leaves tied around her waist and chest. Her boots were made from tree bark and her gloves were made from brown leaves. As she came closer, Mei recognized her face. It was herself?

"Hello, Mei," The Dark figure revealed a crooked smile.

* * *

Hanabi: Gaia is trash

Mei: Don't say that!

Hanabi: Dark Nature destroyed the place

Mei: But we can restore it!

Momiji: You're right

Mei: See

Momiji: Gaia IS trash

Mei: Ugh...

Yukino: Next time on Season Touch Precure, Mei's inner demons


End file.
